Maiden Dreams
by Perfect Soldier 01
Summary: Saifuu. Fujin's history is a long and painful journey and now there's a small chance of salvation, but there's something still out there to overcome...whether it be fighting for acceptance or the raging battle over Seifer's emotions.
1. Prologue Part 1 Determination

Maiden Dreams

Prologue: Determination

Fujin's POV

I wondered silently through the empty streets of the town, friendless and alone, only having myself for company. The dark blue night sky above lay across the world like a blanket, shadowing the world from the harms and dangers lurking in the unknown. I sat down on the dew damp grass and cast my head up to look at the beautiful stars.

'There are so many…each one twinkles so brightly…' I thought as I looked up to the tiny white gems sparkling in the sea of dark blue. I laid my head down to look better at the familiar constellations that my…papa…had taught me.

I felt a tear slide down my cheek as I thought of my father. I missed him so much, but…I couldn't see him ever again. I was all alone now…nobody to look after me…

My tears began to fall quicker as I thought back to my family. I didn't want to think about them, because I knew it would make me sad. I had to look after myself now, and that was all that there was to it. I would prove that I could be strong. I would prove to my mother that I could be the great and brilliant child that she wanted…

'No! I mustn't think about it…I've got to take care of myself now. I will take care of myself. I will I will I will!'

But in response my stomach growled, telling me that four days without food was making me hungry. I would give anything for some food. But I hated the idea of stealing. That wouldn't make my mother happy, and if I did, I knew what she would do to me…

My weary legs had been walking all day, travelling plain after plain to the next town. I had little money for transport, and I knew that my little savings of 20 gil would have to last me a long time. I relaxed against the soft grass of this unfamiliar town. I needed sleep because I would again be walking again all day tomorrow until I reached my destination of nowhere.

I didn't know where I was going. All I knew was that I was going a far away as I could from home. I had to prove myself! I had to prove to my mother that I could do the things he could do and more!

As I thought more and more about my challenge, my eye became heavier and heavier, and I finally gave into sleep under the tree of this ghost town.

---

"Hey! Get off our garden you brat!" an angry male voice shouted.

I woke to the shouts of people running through my ears. I suddenly realised where I was and quickly scrambled onto my feet.

"I said…" the stranger began again, but he stopped and fear was spelt all across his face. I knew what he was looking at. I hated it when people stared. It was as if I were some kind of freak!

"Go! Go away you demon!" his voice was full of anxiety as he begged me to flee. I felt my heart beginning to tear as a deep hole inside me began to open up. I couldn't let anyone see my weakness. Nobody at all. I run as fast as I could, never once looking back, out of the town leaving the curses behind me.

I had forgotten everything about the fact that I woken up in someone's garden by accident. That was put straight to the back of my mind. What was worrying me now, was the fear I had seen on their faces.

I hated when people stared at me. I feel so vulnerable and weak in front of their eyes. My silver hair and red eyes usually made people take a second glance at me, making me even more aware of my albino nature. I didn't want to be weak anymore. I had been weak and feeble long enough. But…

The fear on their faces! Their mouths were hung open, gazing at me as if I was a monster. Their eyes were so wide I thought they might pop out. Their bodies had frozen and paralysed at the very sight of me. Time seemed to slow down that very moment, making me suffer the pain and embarrassment again and again as they stared at me with their zombie eyes and stiff bodies. It made me want to feel sick. I wanted to cower away, and hide behind the strength of someone else. I didn't want to fight my own battles. I was too scared when people even looked at me.

As I kept running further and further away from the disaster area, it suddenly hit me why my mother acted the way she did. I knew what I had to do. I had to face my fears and stand up for myself…Although saying that was a lot easier than doing it.

I slowed my steps and stopped to wipe away my tears from my one red eye. I couldn't remember how I only had one eye…I just woke up in the local doctors with a bandage over my eye…I couldn't remember anything at all. But I had grazes on my knee and my back…All I could come down to was that I lost it in a battle…that I don't even remember!

I sat down on the grass of the empty field and gently rubbed my eye dry. The wind blew quietly through the long blades of green, which brushed against my arms. The feeling was so relaxing and so…pleasant that I lost myself. I lay down in the long grass invisible to anybody, and let the grass brush against my worn and tired body.

As I listened to the wind and the grass rustle together, making their music of nature, I suddenly heard the footsteps of something in the grass. I sat up quietly and grabbed my pinwheel that was strapped across my back. I knew the ways of the wind through my father. I could tell just by feeling the direction of the air how hard, and where to throw my pinwheel to make a direct hit. As I unlatched my pinwheel my wind magic awoke within me. I could hear the breath of the creature breathe in and out. It didn't sound like a field monster. If anything it sounded human…But my poor child abilities weren't very refined.

'I guess I'll have to attack…' I thought as I peeped over the grass to look at my enemy. My pinwheel was clutched in my small hand and was ready to fly…


	2. Prologue Part 2 Fear and a Gift

Prologue Part 2: Fear and a Gift

Fujin's POV

As I came nearer the top of the grass, I could just see the top of the enemy's head. Automatically I swung it back, leaving me just to let it soar in the air. But as I actually saw what it was, I almost had to throw myself to the ground to avoid attacking it. I ducked down in the grass once more, praying that it hadn't heard me. I took a chance on a second look and peered over the tip of the long grass.

It wasn't a monster; it was a young boy, who looked about my age. He looked a little taller than I was. He had his back turned towards me, so I was safe for a while. It seemed as though he hadn't heard me. But what made me curious was what he had in his hand. I had never seen anything like it before in my life. It looked like a sword, but the hilt was like a gun. I silently crept a little closer, using the noise of the wind to move towards the boy to get a better look at his weapon. The grey metal shone in the sunlight as the boy swung it back and forth. It was almost as if it were…flashing… It struck my eyes…with beam after beam…as he swung the sword back and forth. The light…was so bright…I had…to look…away…

My head began to hurt as I watched the boy swing his sword. It felt as though my brain was swirling about inside me head, and my dead eye began to throb. I didn't know why this happened or why my eye was hurting, but I couldn't keep my hiding place in the grass.

I gritted my teeth, trying to bear the pain that was seething through my body, but it was too much for a girl of my stature to handle. I cried out in pain and the last thing I saw was the boy turning round looking totally and utterly shocked before everything went black.

---

My head began to throb as I opened my eye. Fear then swept over me like water. Stone grey walls surrounded me and I could hear people talking outside. I didn't know where I was or how I got here. I was lying in an empty room completely alone. I sat up frightened, forgetting about my headache, but I realised I shouldn't have sat up so quickly. At that moment everything around me seemed to swirl and merge into one another. I didn't know what was happening to me…or why it was happening. I could feel tears begin to form in my eye as fear took complete control of my body.

"Pa…pa?" I mumbled through my tears. I wanted reassurance. I wanted comfort. I wanted anything but to be here!

My vision began to clear out a little, but my headache still pumped through my whole body. I could see that the room wasn't very big. There was only room for my bed and a small space to walk in. It reminded me of…of…I…I…I can't remember! 

What did this remind me of? It was so strangely familiar, but I looked into the depths of my mind and I still couldn't remember why I remember this place. 

I could feel more tears run down my red cheeks as the sense of lost time filled my mind. I didn't know what was going on inside me, but whatever it was, it was scary. I was so caught up in my fear that I jumped when I felt a soft hand on my shoulder.

"What's wrong dear?" the lady's voice was so…caring. 

Her words immediately calmed my uneasy spirit. I didn't know what to say to her. She was a complete stranger to me. I thought about saying 'I've lost my mind', but I honestly couldn't get my words out. My open mouth wouldn't move and form the words I wanted to say.

"Don't worry sweetie… You had a nasty fall in the field I believe," I nodded. "Well, I'll take care of you, and I'll find something for you eye ok?" I nodded again and the kind lady left the room, leaving me alone again.

I was left utterly shocked and blown away. All that fear had fled, freeing me of the suffering. I couldn't believe what she just said! She didn't shy away and stare! I felt a smile creep to my lips a I felt over the ridged skin over my dead eye. That was the first time I ever felt comfortable with my eye being out in the open. She didn't treat me differently or become a zombie like everyone else. I felt a lost happiness rise up within me. 

I lay back down, waiting for the lady's return. I wish she was my mother. Her long dark hair had made her look a little scary the first time I saw her, but her face was so kind and happy. The lady wore a long black dress as well to match her hair. It wasn't long until the lady returned with a few bottles. But she also had a leather thing in her hand. I looked in curiosity at what the black object was and she smiled.

"This is for you." She said handing me the mystery object. I held the black leather in my small hands and looked at it in thanks. "A dear friend of mine wore this, but she passed away, and so I have it now. I want you to have it now dear."

I snapped my head up as she finished her sentence and began to protest. "I can't take something this important from you!" I thrust it back into her hands, but all she did was smile.

"But I give this to you as a gift. It's yours now." She said as she placed it back in my hands and closed my small fingers around it. "What's your name dear?" 

"Fujin." I said quietly.

"Well, Fujin… this is now yours. Take good care of it." She then took it out of my hands and slipped it over my forehead and placed it over my dead eye. I smiled at her kindness as she began to tend to my cuts and grazes from the last few days of my travelling.

Once she had finished, she held out her hand towards me. I was unsure about what to do. Nobody had ever done that to me before. But didn't…Papa? Her smile was familiar to me, but again I couldn't fix a person to that smile. But this time I didn't let it bother me.

She sensed my confusion and reached for my hand with her own. Her beautiful smile made me feel like a daughter to her. My small hand was almost lot in hers, but the firm but gentle grip made me feel secure and safe around her.

"Are you hungry Fujin?" a big smile crept to my face. I hadn't eaten in days and found myself now very hungry.

"Yes! Thank you…ma'am…" she smiled again.

"Fujin dear… Please call me Matron." I nodded

"Thank you Matron." And she smiled once more.

She opened the door of my tiny room and I stepped out in the main room of the house. It too had simple grey stones for the walls and, to my surprise, only had open spaces where windows were meant to be. I looked round and took in the atmosphere, realising by the distant smell, that this house was by the ocean. As we crossed the room I saw a huge lighthouse out of the window. I could hear other children shouting and playing from somewhere I couldn't see.

Matron led me out to the back of the house and through the back door. Down below me I could see a huge beach and gentle sand slopes. Right at the bottom by the seashore were six children running in and out of the waves and playing in the sand.

'Wow…'

"Selphie! Quistis!" Matron called down to the children.

"Yeeesss Matron!" two of the children shouted up to us.

"Could you come here please?" her voice sounded so gentle. There was no demanding feeling in her words. The two children that were called came scurrying up the banks toward us. When they reached us, I saw that they too looked about my age. One of them was taller than the other one. The taller girl had blonde hair that was tied back in a bun with a long fringe coming down the side of her face. The shorter of the two had very short brown hair that flicked out at her ears. Both of them were dressed in pale T shirts and summer skirts. I looked at them shyly, feeling slightly intruding, but they too had friendly smiles just like Matron.

"Selphie, Quistis, this is Fujin. She'll be staying with us as a new member of our family. I've given you two the jobs of making her feel welcome here." The two girls smiled at me and introduced themselves. I greeted them back raising my hand slightly to wave. As they were doing so, I noticed one of the other children slowly walk up the bank, always watching me, and always slowing down as I looked back at him.

Matron then led me back inside with Quistis and Selphie to treat me to some food. As I waited with the girls outside the kitchen in the main room, the boy that had been coming up the bank entered through the door. I pretended not to notice he had come in and continued to talk with my new friends. Selphie then saw the boy too. I looked at him through the gap and he caught my eye for a second, and then looked away and continued walking towards one of the rooms.

"Come and say hello Boring!" Selphie shouted over toward the boy. I heard him sigh and saw him come over towards me. As I saw him clearly without any obstruction I almost jumped as I recognised him from in the field. He looked at me without much pity and stared at my eye patch. I could feel myself begin to shrink away again, but he wasn't in shock like most people.

"My name's Seifer. What's yours?" he said flatly. 

'It's the same boy that saw my eye in the field! The boy with the blond hair!'


	3. Prologue Part 3 Sun Set

Prologue Part 3: Sun Set

Fujin's POV

A few weeks had passed since I first came to the orphanage. I had moved out of my old room and I was now staying with the girls in one big bedroom. I was sitting on my own bed staring out of the window, looking at the blood red sunset sink slowly into the sea. Everyone else was outside playing in the fading sunlight.

I didn't know why I was still inside. Everyone had welcomed me in the family, but something wasn't right. Not one of them had asked about my eye. Not that I wanted them to…

The deep red of the sky was unusual this evening. Every night I had watched the sun set over the horizon, and never had I seen it so dark and bright…Something maybe happening, or might happen soon…

I knew I was just over reacting, but I liked to imagine something would happen. Everything was beginning to become a little boring here. I didn't know why, but everything, everyday was always the same. There was nothing to do except to play with the others…

"What're you doing?" a voice sounded behind me. I jumped unexpected at the sudden intrusion of my room. I turned round to see Seifer staring at me.

"Nothing…What are you doing here?" He stayed silent for a while as he walked over to my side. He sat down beside me and looked at the sunset.

"Looking for you." He said unemotionally. I turned my head towards him. His combed back blonde hair seemed orange in the reflecting sunlight. He was wearing his trademark colours of white and black again, which had slight stains on them from the grass. Seifer's skin was slightly tanned from playing outside all day, whereas I was as pale as a sheet.

"Why?" I was confused at why he had come looking for me. He never seemed to pay me much attention since I came here, but now… 

"You looked lonely staring out of your window all day." 

To say the least I was shocked that he took such notice of me! My window didn't even look out onto the beach! He…must have been watching me all day! He spent all day watching me, away from everyone else! Why? Why did he spend such effort doing that? I didn't know what to say back to him. I felt flattered that he'd paid me any heed.

"You should come down with us more often. It's a waste for you to be here if you're not going to come down with us." He still wasn't looking at me. He kept his eyes fixed on the setting sun tat was slowly departing this side of the planet. Everything that I could see out of my window was bathed in an orange red. Even the calm ocean had a gentle reflection of orange added to it's blue green.

A long pause overcame us as we both watched the bleeding sun disappear over the horizon. At times I could feel his eyes watching me. I felt slightly frightened at the thought, but I didn't think too much of it. Neither of us spoke. Neither of us moved. We only gazed out of the window.

"You know, your eye looks like its on fire." He said smiling towards me. I looked away once I met his gaze and mumbled a thank you. "What happened? To your eye I mean…" he continued.

'This is it…' I thought, 'but, I can't remember anything that happened…' 

"I don't remember." I said quietly.

He said nothing as I answered his question. I looked back at him to find he was once again looking out the window.

---

Seifer's POV

She was a total mystery. I couldn't figure her out. She says so little and is so shy…She definitely is the strangest girl I've ever come across. I mean to start there's her hair and eyes…Silver and red! How weird is that? Then there's the way where she deliberately separates herself from us, and how she sits up here all alone.

Maybe she had it rough as a kid. I don't know…but that the only thing I can think of. I saw vaguely what had happened to her eye a few weeks ago, not that I could remember what I saw since then. That day was one of the strangest I've ever lived. This girl just suddenly appears out of nowhere and frightens me half to death as she faints just behind me. Then there was that thing with her eye. I mean I had to carry her all the way her while having her eye to stare at! It made me feel sick! I was worried about her, but it was so sickening to think what must have happened.

She was…pretty. Unusual, but pretty. She wasn't scary either. Most girls just freaked me out entirely. They were all far too happy and carefree. But Fujin was different. She was by far more reserved and sad than the rest. 

I looked at her again. Blue suited her well. It brought out her eye a lot, or was that just the sun set? I don't know, but it was very noticeable. I smiled as I watched her innocent face gaze at the almost invisible sun. She didn't seem as though anything had tainted her spirit. I could see in her eyes that she was strong, and she had also been through a lot, but she had come out pure and unspoiled. 

I could still hear my friends playing around the corner, but I knew that they would be called in soon. If I were found in here, I would never hear the end of it. I got up and felt Fujin's eyes watch me rise away from her.

"Come with me…you're…too…" I paused. I couldn't say it. "Lonely in here." I finished. I almost smacked myself for even trying to say what I wanted. I should have just stuck with 'Come with me'…

For some reason unknown to myself, I held out my hand to her. She took it gladly and smiled. I felt myself go slightly light headed for a moment. She looked even more beautiful when she smiled. 'Snap out of it you idiot!' 

I led her out of her room and back outside. I loosened my grip on her hand and tried to remain unseen by the others. 

---

Fujin's POV

I could feel my cheeks turn a hint of red as he held my hand. Nobody had done that since I could ever remember. But a child's hand felt so different to an adult's hand. It was so much smaller and familiar to your own. Papa used to hold my hand, but that was a long time ago.

We reached a tree and he sat down against the trunk. I sat down beside him and took in the fresh sea filled air. Silence once again overcame us as we sat comfortable in each other's company. The wind was silent around us, blowing very softly against my skin. I felt around me for the passage of air, and concentrated on bringing out a little more strength in the wind. I closed my eyes and let my soul become one with the air around me. I caught the air in my fingers as if it were something visible and felt it flow gently inside me. I opened my eyes again, to find Seifer looking at me.

"What are you doing?" he asked confused. I laughed and showed him what I was doing. I reached out towards him and spread out my hand. The wind passed out of my hand as if it were invisible. I brought my hand away along with the passage of wind. I curved my hand as if a ball were clasped in my fingers, and formed a ball of visible air. The light greys swirled around in my hand, seeping back into the atmosphere. I let my concentration go on purpose and watched my zephyr burst back into the air, disappearing from sight.

I looked back at my friend to see his face totally shocked. His mouth hung open and his eyes were wide. I waved my hand in front of his face to bring him back to reality. He shook his head and blinked once or twice.

"You didn't just do that did you?" I smiled and nodded. "Wooow." He said awe struck. "How old are you?"

"Seven." I said smiling. He looked at me in disbelief.

"How'd you do that?" I was just about to answer him, but Matron called us in just as I opened my mouth. I shrugged instead because I honestly didn't know how I knew how to do that. I just could!


	4. Chapter 1 Darkness and Death

AN: Just a quick side note…Where are the reviews people??? I'd like to thank my sole reviewer Platinum Angel. Thank you! ^-^;; This is where the story is starts properly, so none of the boring prologue stuff anymore…Here we go!

Chapter 1: Darkness and Death

Fujin's POV

'I have to leave this behind. I can't take it anymore! I just have to get away from all of this. I don't want to stay here. Everything is just going so wrong! I don't know what to do about it either.' I thought as my feet carried me far away from my sanctuary. The one place I thought I could be safe and protected is now in ruins. The people were corrupt. People like that couldn't protect me. They can't look after me and they never could. Their faces haunted my life and my surroundings. Everywhere I went there were the faces. Faces laughing at me, calling me names, frightening me. I ran and ran but I could never escape. I could never bring myself to stand up to the satanic spirits. I cried for them to stop chasing me, forever adding to the sorrow that had built up in my heart. 

I tripped and fell to my knees, the cold and wet ground tearing at my clothes and scraping my arms. I lay there in the rain, too weak to pick myself up. I was tried of running, but was exhausted of my feelings. I couldn't stand up for myself or my friends. The only friends in the world I have, and I couldn't even speak up for them. My head was face down on the ground, listening to words flow through my ears. I was tried of listening to such rubbish. 

"Silence!" I shouted out to the invisible voices. I gathered the last of my remaining strength and stood up, facing nothing. They were gone. Nothing was left around me, only the stillness of my surroundings. I smiled to myself. I had done it. I had really done it! I turned round with my renewed sense of strength and walked to an unknown destination.

As I walked I noticed that the light was very dim, only squeezing through the small gaps from above. But there wasn't anything above me. There were no trees or buildings or anything for miles around. All there was, was….darkness. I could see myself as if a spotlight trailed every step I walked. But I couldn't see anything else…

I froze as I heard footsteps behind me. They echoed as if they were walking in a cave. The sound bounced off every surface making them seem as if they were coming from every direction. I couldn't see what was coming towards me, but they could see me. The single beam of light that followed me around like a shadow gave me away in an instant in the surrounding darkness. 

Something then grabbed me from behind, digging its icy cold hands into my shoulders. I gasped as the cold penetrated my skin through my clothes. Its nails were like daggers as they forever cut into my body. I tried to free myself from the death grip, but it only increased the pain. I felt a wet patch soak through my clothes and I looked round in fear to find the patch of blood getting bigger and bigger. I began to grow cold myself as I realised that I could die if I stayed I much longer.

"Fujin…" the monsters female voice sounded in my ear. "Don't try to run away dear…" Her grip suddenly tightened and I screamed out in pain. "I'll look after you…" The voice began to talk with a vengeful hatred with each word it spoke. "Sweetie…" it shouted in my ear with an evil I couldn't describe. 

I was so afraid and scared of the unknown beast squeezing me to death, I didn't see my surroundings change. The heavy darkness swirled and changed to the inside of a deep underground cavern lit with fiery torches. My eyes shot open as I felt a wave of heat brushed past my face. The hands moved to my neck as I tried to break away again. The knife like nails began to cut my throat as my breath became short. The monster lifted me up with the strength of a full-grown man. I felt myself moving in slow plodding steps. I gasped for breath that didn't come to me. The air was so thick that I thought I felt it brush past me. My hands came up to try and pry off the hands of death. As I looked at them they were stained with small rivers of blood that had flowed down my arm from my crippled shoulder.

"Don't be afraid Fujin dear…" I looked down as far as I could, and I could wear I felt my heart skip a beat. There I as being strangled to death at the end of a crevice above a pit of burning lava. The intense heat washed over my bleeding body, making me want to faint. I felt my weak, battered body being turned around in the hands of my enemy. I wanted to scream as I saw the face of her.

Her eyes were blood shot, and wild with a desire for death. Her hair was a mess of black curls, which made her ghostly white skin even more pale. Her dark lips were curled into a dark smile as she spoke her last words.

"I'll look after you…Fujin." A wave of air swamped my neck was freed of her dagger like hands. But I didn't fall to the ground. I kept falling and falling looking up at the guilty culprit of my near death. The heat grew nearer and nearer, slowly engulfing me in the steam and fire of darkness. I screamed as I felt the fire incinerate my body. I plunged deeper and deeper into the pain of death, never being able to escape.

---

My eyes shot opened as my scream continued. Sweat was running down my face as I frantically looked round to see where I was. The twisting fires of death had disappeared and I was, instead, sitting bolt upright in my bed. I gasped for breath as I felt as if I really had been suffocated.

Before I knew it Selphie was at my side. Quistis had left a couple of years ago to go somewhere. I couldn't quite remember where.

"Fujin! Are you ok?" She asked, her voice full of worry. I didn't reply as I was still in shock at how real my dream had been. The face…the face…

"The face…Matron's face…"

"Fujin! You're bleeding! And you're neck! Your hands!" I looked round to her white face wondering what she was talking about. Sure I was bleeding in my dream but…

I brought my hand to my face and wanted to throw up. There it was, covered in the exact same streams of blood as in my dream. I looked to my shoulder to find it also bearing the same wound as my dream. Pain chose that moment to shock my weary body. My shoulder stung with the same crunching pain, an invisible force, choking me and increasing the pain of the small cuts already there, grabbed my neck as before.

I didn't want to even believe for a second that this was really happening. Everything was the same: the lack of air, the sharp pain coursing through my entire body and the…

I saw Selphie run out of our room, calling Matron for help. No! I didn't want her, anyone but her! If I saw her again, then I'd surely die. But my wishes were denied as Selphie returned with the demon that dropped me to my death. I screamed again as I saw her and tried to get away from her. I scrambled out of my bed and fell to the floor, tangled in the covers. I threw them off me and ran from the other side of the room scraping the wall like a terrified animal.

"Fujin dear…It's only me…What's the matter sweetie…I won't hurt you." Her kind sounding words were almost enough to make me go running back to her, and cry in her arms, but the fear that had now placed itself so deeply in my soul would not be moved. I saw Selphie crying as she watched my disturbed spirit act the way it did. Matron came closer and closer, her arms outstretched, saying words I didn't hear.

She finally stepped too close to me for my liking, and I bolted out of the room leaving a small trail of blood from my arm. I ran to the back door and tried my hardest to open it, but it was locked. The front door was also likely to be locked. I hesitated about where to go, but soon made my decision when I saw Matron at my doorway. I ran towards the boy's bedroom and flung open the door causing it to bang against the stone wall. I ran headlong towards the window and jumped out of it, forgetting that there was no flat ground outside.

I tumbled down the side of the landscape, down towards the sea. Stray stones cut new wounds in my bleeding arm as I rolled and thudded to the ground. The sand and dirt stung my open wounds, and the chill in the night air froze my skin. But I picked myself up and kept running. Running and running to somewhere I didn't know of. Somewhere that was anywhere but here. I couldn't stay here with that crazed woman who killed me in my dream. As I ran I could hear the faints shouts of Matron calling my name. I could still hear Selphie crying, playing over and over again in my head.

I slowed down, seeing that I was now clearly out of sight from the orphanage. I walked to the end of the beach that lay under a cliff. The humble little cove would have to provide as a place to hide for now. I sat down on the dry coarse sand and wiped my own tears. I breathed in the sea air and filled my lungs with the lost air that it needed. I had never been here in the four years that I had stayed at the orphanage, but it seemed familiar in a way that I couldn't understand. 

In all the peace and quiet that lay here, the last thing I would expect to hear now would be that of footsteps. I doubted anyone would even look this far. At least not tonight anyway. But they were. My head whipped around at the faint but distant noise of footsteps in the sand. I could see vaguely who it was. His blonde hair was dimmed in the blue haze of the night, but he was holding something. I waited for I knew who it was. 

"What are you doing?" I shouted to him. He waved.

"Looking for you!" he shouted back.

"Why? Why would you even care?" tears were in the brim of being let loose. He didn't reply for a second. If I had had zoom vision I would have seen him wince.

"Because you're my friend!" he finally answered. He was nearer now and I could see him clearly. He stopped and looked at me. A gust of wind blew past my ear and I felt it lead me towards the boy who had come to my rescue. I ran to him calling his name. The tears that were plaguing my eyes fell of their own accord. I ran blindly to him, and slammed myself into his chest. The things he was carrying fell to the ground as his arms came around my back. I cried into his shoulder mumbling the things that had happened. He whispered soft words of comfort in my ear as he heard my dream. 

He pulled me back and lightly placed his hands on my shoulders. His eyes were clouded with worry as he gathered me to him again. 

"You're going away aren't you?" he said breaking the silence.

"I don't know…" he pulled me away again. He took my bleeding hand and held it with both of his.

"I brought you your things." He looked towards the bundle of my belongings that he had taken with him. There lay my beloved pinwheel and my day clothes.

"Thank you." I looked at him again. I could see that he didn't want me to go. I didn't want to leave him either. Seifer was my best friend here at the orphanage. He was the one that was always there. He was the one I always came to. He understood. He cared. He was the boy I loved!


	5. Chapter 2 Cockatrices and Chocobos

AN: Sorry that last chapter was so confusing ^^;;; the first part was meant to be her running away from home, and then the end bit was meant to reflect that a little. The middle part was just a…dream! You know how things can switch and stuff like that? Anyway ^^;;; here's chapter 2!

Chapter 2: Cockatrices and Chocobos

I walked the endless fields day after day, wandering aimlessly around to unknown destinations. I didn't know what to do with myself. I had lost everything I had ever known: my friends, my…family, my home…

'Seifer…' my mind was once again thinking of him. It had been ages since I last seen him. Even then our meeting hadn't been one of joy. That was the time I left. Thinking back to it, I didn't quite know why I left. Everything was so sudden. That dream had shattered me completely, but now that I've run away, I want to go back. I wanted to go back to Seifer and my friends. But I didn't know my way back. I had walked for days in no particular direction. I was tired and was completely unaware of where I was.

From where I was standing I could see a herd of beasts running through the trails of their ancestors. I had noticed the temperature getting colder during the night. I guess winter is on its way, and in knew that things would get very, very difficult soon. 

The wind began to pick up around me, rustling its way through the grass. It brushed my hair around my face. I remembered back to the day that I first met him. The breeze had been exactly like this, I had been staring out over the endless grass and blue skies, and he had been standing at that…

Were my eyes deceiving me? Or was there someone standing not that far away from me waving a weapon in the sunlight?

'Seifer?' I ran over to where the person was standing to get a better look. 'This brings back memories…' But to my disappointment, it wasn't the boy I had hoped it'd be. The boy was much taller and had dark skin. He held a long staff in his hand and I could sense that he had magic. The young man had short black hair and wore a sleeveless jacket.

Suddenly I heard a bird call. "WARK!" it called. I looked around again and saw a giant yellow bird. A chocobo! The bird distracted the boy and he looked round at me. 

"Who are you ya know?" he had a deep voice with a slight accent.

"Me?" I questioned.

"Yeah you ya know." I paused for a moment, but he cut me off as he spoke again. "You want a ride ya know?" I nodded in approval. I walked over to him and thanked him gratefully. He picked me up unexpectedly and sat me down on the back of the chocobo. He then got up and sat behind me. The chocobo immediately began to start running. 

I had never ridden on a chocobo before and I would have felt more comfortable if there had been something to hold on to! I grabbed a handful of yellow feathers in my hands and squeezed my legs around the side of the bird. But that was not a good idea. The chocobo warked again and began to pick up his pace. I started to feel myself slip, but a strong pair of warm hands placed themselves on my hips to prevent me from falling. I shot my head backward to look up at the kind stranger. He was smiling and chuckling to himself.

"You gotta hold on tight ya know. But don't squeeze her belly ya know."

"Ok…" I mumbled.

"Don't worry. I'll keep a hold of ya." I thanked him and turned my head back to the fields. His hands kept their place on my hips and I had now fear of falling now. I needed to thank the boy for giving me a lift, although I had forgotten to ask him where we were going…

'Oh well. Anything would be better than here, wondering aimlessly in the empty world. I thought as the gentle bouncing of our bird moved my body. The world really was an endless land of an empty void that nothing could satisfy. We always wanted more than we could handle. The hole in my heart was getting bigger everyday, and I kept looking for something to fill it, and for some reason I came here to find it. I didn't know why. I had spent of much of my life, wandering from place to place, forever searching for something to please the growing gap inside my soul. 

I longed for some comfort and some relief from this world. Everything that I knew I lost very early on. I never had anything to build on. I always had to scramble around for a foundation. I thought that I had found that at the orphanage. But that too crumbled, forcing me to start over.

I felt myself lurch forward as I woke out of my reverie. The boy behind me was wildly steering the chocobo in a crazy direction. I heard a cry from behind, and I looked to see that squawk belonged to a cockatrice. And not just one, but a whole flock of them were savagely trailing behind us. I heard the boy curse from above my head. My support suddenly disappeared and I felt as though I'd fall immediately. But I soon regained my balance as the boy's arm came roughly around my waist. 

"Hold on ya know!" He leaned forward and stretched his free arm to steer the panicking chocobo. I looked back in fear to see the printing bird even nearer than the last time I looked. I knew we were going to get caught at this rate.

'If I could free my pinwheel, I could cut down the lot.' The chocobo tumbled again and the grip around my waist was freed. Everything happened so fast I didn't quite know how I got there, I but ended up on the hard, grassy ground. The cockatrice's had halted before me and were eyeing my vulnerable flesh. I grabbed my pinwheel from my back and let it fly through the air. A few cockatrice's fell, but I realised that that was what they wanted. As soon as my beloved weapon had left my fingers, they recommenced their onslaught. All of them screeched and ran after me as I fled. I heard my pinwheel coming and I held out my to receive it. But it never came. I heard more bird carnage fall to the ground, but the pinwheel never returned to my fingers.

I turned round as I heard the fleet come to a stop. My mouth hung in fear as I saw one of the flying demons holding it in its mouth. 'How could it have stopped it? That would slice through anything that it touched while it was in flight. The lead cockatrice stepped forward planting its claws in the dirt. It ruffled its feathered head and spread it's wings. It bellowed in my ears and beared it's sharp teeth. I closed my eyes waiting for death to come. Maybe I could finally rest and find what I've been looking for…

Again nothing came. I heard more shrieks and I opened my eyes. The leader lay dead at my feet, with a spear through its neck. I looked up and saw the dark boy standing upon a high rock in the plain.

"You ok?" The herd screeched as their leader had fallen. The one captive of my pinwheel dropped it to the ground. I scampered forward forgetting that they were there. "You idiot ya know!" I heard the boy shout in anger. I ignored it and dived to the ground to retrieve my weapon. The monster above me opened its mouth about to screech in my face, but no sound was heard as I shoved my blades into its neck. It fell forward as I ran back to safety. The boy was collecting his spear from the dead leader as I made my way out of the confused and now retreating herd. I released my pinwheel again, knocking down the defenceless flock of scaly birds.

I turned round and looked in victory over the running birds. The pinwheel whirled through the air and returned to my hand exactly as I knew it would. I took one last look at the distant fleeing birds and the rotting carcasses on the ground and walked back to my rescuer.

"What were you doing ya know?" he sounded angry.

"Getting my weapon back!" I argued. He shook his head and looked away. A familiar 'wark' revealed a hiding chocobo walking from around the back of the rock. 

"Get on." he grumbled. He lifted me back up and we continued our journey. Silence over took us as our destination came into sight. "Welcome to Esthar ya know." I could see every building top from our current position. I had never seen so many buildings all in one place. My friend spoke again. "What's you're name kid?"

"Fujin."

"Rajin." He patted me on the shoulder. "Well Fujin…You're a good fighter ya know?"

"Thanks." I had never really been complemented much before. But I liked it. We continued our journey in silence once more as we neared the city of skyscrapers.


	6. Chapter 3 Alone and Assault

Chapter 3: Alone and Assault

Fujin's POV

The tall buildings towered above me like giants. Our chocobo trotted through the streets of the largest city I'd ever seen. Crowds of people were bustling through the small roads, all trying to get to their destination in the city. We passed through the hoards of people, pushing our way through annoying a lot of anger passers by. Rajin had gotten down to guide our chocobo and I was still riding on the back. Occasionally he got left behind as someone pushed past him, but he was never too far. I didn't notice that he ever strayed away from me. I was too busy taking in the wonder of all the buildings. 

The chocobo seemed to know where it was going, so I wasn't worried about myself getting lost in such a huge city. Although I should be…

I suddenly noticed that Rajin wasn't actually with me anymore. He must have got lost in the crowd somewhere back in the main street. I looked around and scanned the area for my friend. There weren't as many people in this street. But Rajin wasn't one of them. I began to worry a little, but the chocobo kept on walking.

"Hey wait! Rajin isn't here!" But the chocobo still didn't change it course. I didn't know where it was going, but the streets were becoming a lot less crowded. Homes began to appear on the small roads, and people were returning to their houses in the fading sunlight. The atmosphere around here wasn't a very pleasant one. I got the feeling I was being watched, and the overcrowded buildings drowned out the sunlight. The houses themselves looked run down. Nothing like where I used to live…

---

Rajin's POV

'Where did they go? I need to find her otherwise who knows what could happen. These streets aren't that safe down here and I can't loose my chocobo. It took me ages to tame her!' I thought as I grasped my staff in my right hand. My eyes were darting round like wild trying to spot a yellow bird in the crowd. 'There are way too many people here!' I pushed through countless people not bothering to apologise. I heard people curse me and openly express their disgust at my behaviour, but I didn't care about what they thought. The only thing that was on my mind, was finding Fujin and my chocobo… After all that travelling I couldn't loose her now. The boat trip she took over here, the 2 day walk we both took. I can't loose her after taking her this far.

---

Fujin's POV

The people grew less and less in number as we kept walking. I could feel the chocobo grow less and less aware of where we were and I could feel the slight trembling in her feathers. There was nothing down here, only slums and trash. Rubbish was plaguing the streets and everywhere you looked there was always one bit of old newspaper, cans or waste on the sidewalk. The invisible eyes were still watching me behind my back. It was as if they were watching from the black and empty window above me, always disappearing when I looked round. I tried to put it to the back of my mind, but it wouldn't go away and I began to worry about Rajin.

'Where is he?' I thought. All of a sudden my chocobo began to panic. It cried aloud and began to flap its wings. I held on to it as tightly as I could, but it eventually threw me off. I landed on the hard, cold road with a thud. I looked up rubbing my head to see the chocobo looking around in fear. It was taking tiny steps backward as it was freaking itself out. It was as if there was something in the shadows that I couldn't see, and it was frightening the yellow bird. I never understood why animals got so uptight like that. 

I got up and tried to calm the bird down. I stroked its neck in some effort to make it feel more confident, but that didn't help. If anything it made the situation worse, as all of a sudden I was on the floor again looking at my transport flee the barren street.

"Come back!" I shouted knowing in the back of my head that it wouldn't make any difference. 

Without the company of my chocobo, I began to feel how cold and desolate the streets really were. The warmth from the animal had kept my unaware of the chilling wind that was running through the depths of Esthar City. The darkness was slowly encroaching on the walls of the houses, throwing shadows in every direction. Every one seemed to be coming for me, acting as if there was some restless spirit inside each figure of darkness. The wind picked up and blew its icy breath around my face. It brushed my skin with such gentle caress that it made me shiver from the lingering cold.

A drop of a can echoed through to streets. I didn't think that there was anyone here, but the creature lurking in the shadows showed itself. I could hear the footsteps, but the person was obscured from sight by the darkness. Another can dropped from somewhere else in the street. I turned round trying to see where it came from. One more sounded through the empty road. I didn't know who was there, but I felt for my pinwheel. Everything was making me feel very uneasy and having my hands on the grip of my weapon would make me feel better. But it wasn't there! The blood drained from my face and my eye went wide. I felt round where it should be, but every place I felt on my back was empty. 

Laughing rang through my ears, mocking my foolish actions. It came from behind me, and I turned round to meet my onlooker. He could see him clearly in the little light from the alleyway that connected the small streets together. The blocked out light from above seeped through the small gaps, throwing odd light spots in various places. My enemy was of a big build. His sleeveless jacket showed his bulging muscles, and his tight trousers defined every leg muscle he had. He had a thick neck and a shaved head. Tattoos covered one arm in curving spiky patterns. He looked exactly like the person you wouldn't want to meet on a night like tonight.

"What do we have 'ere?" a different voice came from my right. A different man stepped out of the shadows sporting a mohikan hairstyle and small sunglasses. He was only a scrawny man who wore black baggy trousers with various patches and pockets in places and fingerless leather gloves were on his hands.

"Looking for this little girl?" yet another voice came from somewhere else. This time the owner of the taunting voice came from above me. He was sitting on the edge of the open window of one of the houses. He wore high military boots and dark baggy trousers. He too had a big build like the first and wore a similar sort of jacket. He dangled my pinwheel in his hand in the dim light.

"How'd you get that!?" I shouted. I had no idea how they managed to get my pinwheel without me noticing. They only replied by laughing. Why were they insulting me like that? I was beginning to loose my patience with these punks.

"Simple brat!"

"But if we told you, you probably wouldn't understand!"

"Stop it!" I shouted at them. "Gimme my pinwheel back!" They laughed again as the holder of my weapon jumped down from his hiding place. I walked in my direction and loomed above me like an ogre. He held out my pinwheel above my head, taunting me with childish games. I wasn't buying his knowledge of thinking I was stupid. I knew that if I jumped I would only a) miss it as he chucked it to one of his friends, b) tire myself out for what was to come if I followed my plan.

The brute chuckled as he teased me, but he soon stopped laughing. I kicked him in the shin causing him to drop my pinwheel, which I grabbed before it hit the floor. I glared at him but he began to laugh again as soon as he had recovered.

"Hey cyclops here thinks she's pretty good!" His crones laughed at his remark, but inside I was seething with hatred. How dare he call me that!

I kicked him again and turned to run from these idiots. I ran away from them, but unfortunately I didn't get very far. The thin member of the three blocked my path. He drew his head back and spat his cold dribble drooled down my face.

"Think you're going somewhere one eye?" Without notice he kicked me down to the floor. The pain in my stomach raged through my body and I couldn't get up. I felt myself skid along the cold road and I heard footsteps come towards my direction. Why was it always me? Why am I always punished? I couldn't move to retaliate as the punk kicked me over onto my back. I felt my pinwheel being lifted off of my back and I gritted my teeth. I wanted to stop them and do something about it, but his great hefty boot was placed firmly on my back, crushing me into the ground.

"Nice little toy you've got here. This would make a killer selling." My eyes shot open as he said that he'd sell my pinwheel. I wriggled under his foot, trying to break free. I couldn't let them sell it. That was the only thing I had, it was my one and only possession! 

He kicked me again and I rolled helplessly along the dirty ground. A hand grabbed my jacket and pulled me up off the ground. Everything was happening so slowly. All the actions were sluggish and seemed as if they weren't not real. Another hand came around my neck and the other let go of my clothes. The amount of air around seemed to cut in half as I tried to breathe. I grabbed the hand with my two hands and endeavoured to pry them off, but it was no use. 

I was too weak. I couldn't do anything to help myself. It's just like my mother said. 'I'm too petty and weak'. By now her words had drummed themselves into my head and they had rooted themselves into my brain. Every time something like this happened, those words would haunt my mind and it was a if she was there on the sidelines, not helping me, only shouting and putting me down all the time.

I saw the larger of the two remaining walk towards me. He held my pinwheel in his hand, which dangled by his side. He stopped just a few inches from my face. I could feel his disgusting breath tickle my face with each waft of air that exhaled out of his mouth. I knew what was coming now. I didn't need to be a rocket scientist to work out what he was going to do. 

"Leave me alone!" I gasped intending to shout in his face, but it came out as a mere whisper. He ignored my comment and punched my stomach instead. I tried to move to avoid the blow, but the lack of air disabled my entire body. Again and again he punched me in the same place over and over. The torment seemed as though it would never stop. I closed my eyes, praying that something would happen to make this stop. I wish that Seifer was here to come to my rescue, but that was impossible now. I knew I the back of my mind that he'd probably forgotten that I even existed I his life. I didn't want that to be true though…


	7. Chapter 4 Rescue and Reality

Chapter 4: Rescue and Reality

Rajin's POV

I heard a scream echo through the noise of the crowded streets. It was faint but I still hear the high pitch shriek. A lump formed in my stomach, forever growing larger as I stood there. I hoped that the owner wasn't who I thought it was, although I had a 99% suspicion I knew exactly who it was.

The cry of pain sounded again, and instinctively I ran towards the source of distress. My feet carried me to the familiar back streets of my home. I knew that it was rough around here but most nights it was fairly quiet. Why did it have to be today that something happened? Why did it have to be Fujin?! She'd never ever forgive me if she thought I led her into that! 

Before I knew it I saw the horrifying scene right before my eyes. Three muscle bound louts were surrounding their prey, laughing and thrusting their arms into their game. My chocobo was no where to be seen, but that was the last thing on my mind. 

More screams and whimpers came from the circle as I tightened my grip on my staff.

"Hey!!" I shouted at them angrily. Rage was seething through my body as my eyes glared at their senseless brutality. The three thugs ignored my shout and continued their onslaught, gaining more cries of pain from the victim.

"Rajin!" a voice screamed from the middle of the gang. I knew her voice the moment it entered my ears.

"Hey!!!" I shouted again, this time gaining attention.

"What do you want punk?" One said.

"You after your girlfriend here?!" another answered. But before that third spoke, I cut him off.

"Shut up ya know! Let her go!" I aimed my staff directly at the group and all three backed off, revealing a very beaten and sore Fujin.

Her eye was black and swollen as her limb head lay on the cold pavement. Her limbs lay lifeless in her torn clothes. Blood dripped from her cut fat lip and bruises showed themselves on numerous parts of her skin and her platinum hair was dirty from the filthy ground. Her hand groped along the floor as consciousness regained control of her battered body.

"Rajin…" her feeble voice whispered softly as she saw me. I felt my heart soar as her gentle voice entered my ears. She needed my help, and I would be there to lend it to her. I couldn't just abandon her here, but I felt scared all the same. Something in the back of my head was telling me to charge right in there and face my fears and to save my new and only friend. For a fleeting moment, everything seemed to stop and it was just me staring at Fujin on the ground. If I had a choice I would run to her and hold her tightly in my arms, not wanting to let her go, but then I had to fight to save her. I had to be her knight and rescue my princess from the fiery pits of hell.

**************

Fujin's POV

Rescue had finally come to save me from the depths of death. I tried to reach out towards my saviour with my free hand, but I couldn't get very far. Everything was out of my grasp, and I couldn't reach anything I saw. I wanted to die right here on the spot that I was so tangled up in, but something was there, giving me hope. Someone was watching over me from the heavens and I could feel his blue eyes look over me. I closed my one eye and imagined myself away from all this horror and back to where I wanted to be. I wanted to be with my friends, back home at the orphanage. Back with Seifer. 

I wished that he were here to come and take me away from the pain and suffering. But I had left him behind on my own selfish journey, only seeking what I was looking for. I didn't think about what others were looking for…

The sound of wood hit the cold hard floor, and shouts of battle filled the air. I couldn't see what was happening, but I knew what was going on. Voices mixed together in my tired and beaten ears confusing the voices, but I knew that Rajin would come through for me. I knew he would. 

Thuds and collapsed bodies fell to the floor behind me and quickly scrambled away, but I was listening for one sound. A small clink of metal falling to the ground. But it didn't come. I waited and waited all through the raging war of survival, but I heard nothing.

My heart sank as I heard the three bullies run from the battle. I was glad that they had fled, and I was glad that I wouldn't be hurt anymore, but my soul was being ripped into two as I thought about my lost pinwheel. 

I opened my eye and tried to sit up, trying my best not to cry. My whole body screamed in pain and my head felt dizzy and my vision spun around and around. I saw a blurred Rajin kneel down beside me and lay down his staff. My eyesight cleared a little and I could see his cuts and bruises that he had just received. His face was so solemn and saddened. His teeth were grinding inside his mouth and his eyes winced as he suddenly apologised.

"I'm so sorry ya know!" he enveloped me in a bear hug and pulled me tightly to him. I was shocked by his bold actions, but it was comforting to know that he cared. His warm body brushed my cold bruised skin as he apologised over and over again.

"It wasn't your fault…" I whispered as I let my tears fall. It had bee a long time since I had been held like this. But it felt slightly uncomfortable for some reason. I didn't know why, but Seifer was much warmer. I fitted in his arms perfectly and he in mine. I knew Rajin meant well, and I felt a lot better, but there was still that something lurking in the shadows making this uncomfortable.

Rajin pulled back and placed his hands on my shoulders, forcing me to look directly into his eyes. 

"What do you mean it wasn't my fault! I let you get lost ya know. It was my fault that you got hurt ya know."

"But…" I adjusted myself so I sat up properly. "I'm ok now…" I lied wincing inwardly at the pain. Silence laid its blanket over us as Rajin didn't reply. I scanned the area frantically for any sign of my pinwheel. I couldn't bear to wait any longer, and I turned my head this way and that way keeping a keen lookout for my beloved weapon. It was nowhere at all. 

Inside I felt my heart break and sink to the lowest part of my stomach. It was gone. Everything I owned had gone. I had put so much time and work into my blade, I felt like I had lost a part of myself. A huge hole was missing inside me as reality struck home in my soul.

"Looking for this?" Rajin's voice interrupted my breakdown. I snapped my head round and came face to face with my weapon.

***************

Rajin's POV

I noticed her getting agitated as I held her. 'Maybe I shouldn't have done that' I thought, so I let go of her. As I watched her, her distressed face looked lost and scarred as she whipped her head back and forth looking for something. She must be searching for her pinwheel…

I sought behind me and brought her blade into my hands.

"Fujin?" she didn't hear me as she her eye broke down in tears.

"You looking for this?" I said placing a hand on her shoulder. As she came round to face me, I saw life come back into her face as her fragile hand came to gently touch the shining talons. She said nothing as I handed her belonging back to her. But I didn't need words of thanks. The expression on her face was enough to satisfy me as a warm feeling spread inside me. However, this new feeling coursing through my body was new and foreign to me, but it felt good. I felt slightly light and dazed and happy all at the same time. In the short time that I'd known this young girl beside me, I felt a little shocked at I realised what was happening. I was falling for Fujin…..

AN: Sorry for the lack of Saifuu-ness but I promise you it will come soon! Sorry that these chapters are so…..kinds boring, but I promise, promise you that Saifuu-ness is on the way!


	8. Chapter 5 Trains and Traumas

Chapter 5: Trains and Traumas

Fujin's POV

Yet another day on the train…We had fled Esthar ever since that brutal day, however I wasn't too sure whether I'd wanted to go. Rajin had been acting very strange lately, always concerned about me, always worrying about our safety at night, mainly mine. And I wasn't sure whether I should welcome his concern or not. Everything in my mind was in a complete daze. Nothing was going the way I wanted it to, nothing ever had. 

Now that we had lost our chocobo, we had to get the train to our next destination. Rajin had suggested going to somewhere called Balamb. I didn't know where that was, but I heard it was on an island somewhere up north. There was a military campus there and from what Rajin said, it sounded quite good.

It would be different to be in an atmosphere that was familiar to us both. To finally be somewhere that felt a little homely would be such a wonderful relief from the unrest of the last few years.

Rajin and I had talked it over a few days ago, as we had set up camp. It as strange though. He had just blurted out the question completely out of the blue. 

*** Flash back

"So…where do we go from here?" I asked as laid down on the grass and leaned against the supporting rock.

"You want to go to Balamb Garden ya know?" he said with his back to me.

"What's that?" I asked a little shocked.

"It's the SeeD training campus. They go all around the world on missions sorting out the problems on the continents."

I remained silent and mulled the thought over. I guess things couldn't get much worse, and from what Rajin said, it sounded quite inviting.

"Okay." 

*** End Flash back

So that was where we were heading. The journey by train under the sea would take at least a couple of days, where we would switch trains at Timber and go straight to Balamb.

There was nothing to do except stare out of the window which was pitch black. Our train took us deep under the sea to a new continent, so unfortunately there wasn't anything to pass the time. Rajin was lying on the bottom bunk bed in our cabin sleeping. I decided that I should get some sleep as I read the late hour on our clock. We should be up on land again tomorrow…

I climbed the wooden stairs to the top bunk and rested my head on the soft pillow. My eye closed itself off to the world as oblivion engulfed my consciousness.

---

I was running…I didn't know from where or from whom. My feet carried me over the soft sand while the wounds on my shoulder stinging as the wind brushed small granules of sediment over the bleeding flesh. Tears streamed down my cheeks as my head swam with clouded thoughts. I couldn't remember why I was here, or where I was. I couldn't figure out what I was thinking or why I was distressed. The wounds on my shoulder didn't bother me. I had completely forgotten that they were there as the pain in my heart succeeded in conquering all possible suffering. The burning stings on my flesh were a tiny scratch compared to the void in my broken heart. But I didn't know why I felt this way…..

I looked up and slowed my pace as my runway of sand came to a dead end. The towering cliffs of the edge of the land rose up above my tiny form, blocking further entry forwards. I could hear the soft lapping of the waves clearly now, sighing in and out, breathing it's breath of life to everything around it. I could feel it's salty air circle around me, making me feel at one,…and at home.

Soft, muffled footsteps entered my line of thought and I turned round. No one stood there. The stretch of shore was completely empty. But just then a flicker flashed across my vision. It was a human, but that was the only thing I could register in my head before it disappeared. Something appeared again, this time it was an invisible figure. But you could see it move by the reflecting light of the moon. Shadows clung to the clear figure's feet, revealing were the mystery figure should be.

"What are you?" I called out to no one.

"Fujin…? It's me…" I didn't hear his last word. An image of his face flashed before my eyes just as he said his silent word. I knew that this was familiar, but I couldn't remember…..

The boy began to become visible, but his face stayed blurred as if a cloud of mist had settled over his features. I knew this…I knew I should remember! I searched my mind, tracing back everything I could remember, but there was nothing to indicate that I knew this…

My body began to tremble with fear. Why couldn't I remember? Everything about this place, this event… Every single detail should be lodged in my memory forever, but nothing came to aid my search.

It's me Se…" Again I couldn't hear his sweet voice. His words suddenly cut out like a broken light, and I could feel tears of fear begin to well up in my eye.

"Who are you?!" I cried out showing all my pain and fright.

"Don't you recognise me? Fuu…" Suddenly a flash of crimson light covered my eye, blocking out everything. It lasted for only an eye blink, but I couldn't describe the scene that faced me. The boy lay on the sand motionless, with blood slowly enveloping him in an ever-growing puddle on the sandy floor.

My mouth hung open as I observed the sight. Small gasps escaped my mouth in horror as a lump caught itself in my throat. I ran over to him, not caring about who or what did this, and collapsed next to his now visible form. I hurriedly pulled him over onto his back with shaky hands, and almost died when I saw his face.

His short blond hair lay lifeless and speckled with blood against his face. His blue eyes were wide open with shock and his mouth hung open a little. I couldn't bear to look at the poor boy like this, so I pressed down his eyelids and closed his gaping mouth. His skin was so cold against my warm living flesh. My own dried blood that had dripped down from my shoulder had marked his face where I'd touched his soft, icy skin. I pulled the dead boy close to me and cried out loud, allowing my tears to fall, freeing all the built up emotion trapped inside my own heart.

My only friend was gone. He had been pulled from this world in front of my own eyes, just like my…father…There was truly no one left in this world for me to love. Nobody…

His ripped torso bled against my thin night clothes, and I could feel his blood soak against my own skin. His heart lay against mine as I pulled the fallen boy closer to me, trying my best to remember…I wanted to die with him right there and then. I knew that there was a un-denying bond between this unknown boy and me. But there was nothing there…

---

I woke with a start. I sat bolt upright in my bed with the covers strewn everywhere. I could feel the sweat on my forehead drip down my cheeks. I brushed it away, and laid back down against my pillow. I lay there thinking about what had just happened, trying over and over again to find an answer.

But nothing came… I couldn't remember anything…I couldn't even remember his name!


	9. Chapter 6 Admittance and Amnesia

Chapter 6: Admittance and Amnesia

Fujin's POV

We were finally here. The great building of Balamb Garden rose up above us in all its glory. The sun shone brightly down on the raised circular structure. It was like nothing I'd ever seen. I thought that the skyscrapers of Esthar were impressive, but there were like slums compared to the prestige of this military campus.

The busy streets around the entrance of the campus were bustling with people running around to and fro from doorway to doorway. Everyone was wearing the same uniform and coming out of the same exit.

"Come on Fujin." Rajin called by my side. I looked up at his tall stature a little scared of what was coming. 

"Ok." I followed him into the huge curved entrance of Balamb Garden. As we ventured further and further into the brightly-lit hallway, we gained look from the passers by, which made me even more nervous. I didn't know why I was so scared, but there was something inside my heart that was trembling with the thought of being in a new environment. 

We stopped at the gateway and stated that we wanted admission. The gate went up and we walked through with instructions to go to the head masters' office. Rajin and I then came to the enormous centre hall. The fountains and indoor streams gushed out surrounding the walkways, and the greenery complemented the water perfectly; it was like an indoor garden. The rooftops soared to the highest part of the structure, and as I looked up towards the sky I could see the main lift tower and suspended walkway to another sector of the campus.

"Fujin!" My head came back down and looked to see Rajin waiting for me again. It seemed as though he didn't care about the splendour of this building…

I ran and caught up with impatient Rajin and we walked up the stairs to the lift. The lift came down and opened to take us up to the third floor. We stepped in and the tinted doors closed and took us up to the centre point of the building. I looked down at the circle of Eden disappear and become smaller and smaller. The walkway to the second floor flashed before my eyes and I saw someone standing there, walking towards us. 

Everything seemed to slow down for that instant. The tall boy strode towards us with a stern look on his face. His short blonde hair flowed in the air him as he walked, and his hands were clenched in black gloves. The boy's long white trench coat drifted behind him as he continued to advance towards the lift entrance. His head looked up and his eyes locked with mine for that one second in time. I saw each one of his angry expressions soften and turn into the complete opposite. I saw his mouth hang open slightly and his pace quickened…but all this passed as quick as an eye blink.

I didn't recognise him at all, but it seemed a little disturbing that he recognised me, or at least seemed to by his momentarily behaviour. I put the strange event to the back of my mind and continued to worry about what was going to happen next.

A bell rang out and the doors pulled back with a humming sound as we stepped out in the reception area of the head master's quarters. The huge doors opened and before us was the office of the head.

"Come in children." His warm voice beckoned us forward. As I got a better look at him, I saw that he was a young but ageing man. He had a broad and soft face, and a fairly big boned body. He wore mall glasses and had a gentle smile planted on his face.

"I am the head master, Cid Kramner, and you, I understand, want to join our garden yes?" we both nodded. "Well. I'm sure that you will both fit right in. We will find accommodation for you straight away and will send word of our entrance exam. All the details will be sent to your terminals in your rooms."

"What exactly will we have to do?" Rajin asked.

"You will have to pass a small combat test and a written exam on basic scenarios of battle."

"A written paper?!" 

"Yes, but you won't need to know anything apart from common knowledge. If you can't pass the tests, then I'm afraid that you will not be the right sort of seedling for our garden. But you will pass from looking at your array of weapons…" his mouth curved into a smile again as he finished. A bleep came from his desk computer.

"Oh…your rooms will be 235 for the lady, and 574 for the gentleman."

"We don't get to share rooms?" we said in unison.

"I'm afraid not…we can't mix the two genders. But feel free to visit each other before lights out." A sigh of relief came from both of us as we looked at each other. "Now, run along to your rooms. A future classmate will guide you to your dormitories. You are dismissed."

"Thank you." We both said and bowed our heads. We turned and left, glad that we finally had a home to live in. The lift faced us again and we walked into the capsule that took us down to the first floor. 

The doors pulled back again and revealed the peaceful atmosphere to us again. I almost gasped as I saw the same boy from the second floor standing there in front of us. I saw his eyes widen for a split second, but his features returned to the light grimace that they were originally.

"I'm the one who's taking you to your rooms. Follow me" He turned and started to walk away from us, not waiting to see whether we were following. We walked quickly and caught up with him. There was an air about him that seemed strangely familiar, but I couldn't place my finger on it. He led us round the circle of walkways, and veered off down a corridor with a sign labelled 'Dormitories'.

Rajin was shown first to his room, although I could have sworn I'd seen some girls enter their rooms a while back. I said goodbye to Rajin and that I'd see him later. I then waved farewell and turned to be taken to my own room. 

I almost had to run to keep up with his brisk walk, and I could tell that he was in a bad mood. But the strangest thing was, was that he led me out of the corridor that we had just come through. He didn't know where he was taking me, but I kept following.

"I thought the dorms were back there." I questioned, but he made no reply and I thought it was best if I didn't pursue the matter. He took me down a different corridor named 'Quad'. It opened out to a big park like area. Benches lined the low hedge walls and concrete tiles lined the floor. The boy stopped and kept his back facing me.

"Why have we stop…?" I asked feebly, but he cut off my sentence.

"Don't you recognise me?" he shouted. He swirled round and faced me with an angry look on his face.

"No?" 

"Fujin! You're Fujin right?" I nodded as he pointed at me. "Don't you know me?" I shook my head.

"This is great! Just great!" he shouted around the quad as he turned around swinging his hands towards the ceiling. One came to rest on his face and he mumbled something along the lines of a bad day, which I didn't quite hear.

"I'm sorry…Have I meant to have seen you somewhere before?" I really didn't know what he was going on about, but it was scaring me slightly. I knew that deep down his face had a flicker of memory stored somewhere, but I couldn't piece together anything that would make sense. All I had was his face embedded in my head. I knew I had seen it somewhere before…

"Of course you are! We went to the orphanage together! Please tell me you're joking when you say you don't recognise me!"

"I know your face…but that's all. I'm sorry. What's your name?"

"Seifer. You know what? I'm not even going to bother with this anymore. Follow me to your room." I stalked off again leaving me there in the quad confused. "Are you coming or not?" I obeyed his command and followed: I didn't want to upset him further.

As I walked back into the main hallway, I couldn't help but think about my guide. The thing about the orphanage I couldn't remember. I had no memory of such a place. I might have been to one but I couldn't remember that far back. The only thing I could remember from my past was that I forever wondered the fields in search of shelter. I had no home. I had no parents and I had no friends, except Rajin. 

Something suddenly hit me at that moment. Something had awakened in my brain and the information shocked me to the core. He was the boy from my dream! He was the one who had been killed. He was the one who I couldn't remember. His words were the same, everything was the same. But where did I know him? Why was this figure haunting me? 

All this forgotten and blank memories were beginning to frighten me even more. I never really thought about it before, but I really had nothing to remember. My hands began to tremble with shock as everything piled up inside me, waiting to burst the dams of my soul. I suddenly felt dizzy and my vision grew hazy as I continued to walk began my forgotten friend.

"Umm…Seifer?"

"What?" he said continuing to walk in front of me.

"I feel a bit dizzy…could I…lie down for…a" my knees buckled under me as my consciousness failed me. The last thing I heard was Seifer calling my name and turning to catch me before I hit the floor…


	10. Chapter 7 Broken Heart

Chapter 7: Broken Heart

AN: Uh yeah about the time thing…well not that much time has really passed. I won't spoil why she has forgotten Seifer, but I've give you a clue: her magic (ok that really just gave it away -__-)…

Fujin's POV

I woke up to the sound of birds chirping outside the open window. Their sweet song filled the room I was in and nothing disturbed the moment. I could hear no other presence in the air as I sat up in my bed. I realised that I must be in my room as no one else was around. I rubbed my tired eyes and held my head in my hands. Why had I freaked out like that? 

The door to my room slid open before I could think anymore, and I saw Seifer standing there in the doorway. 

"Come in." I said. He advanced forward and the door slid shut.

"Just seeing how you were." He said unemotionally.

"I'm ok now." I looked up at him and turned away as he caught me staring. Silence laid her blanket down over us after my final comment. He sat down and fixed his eyes on the floor. I didn't know why he was here or why he was staying. I lay back down against my pillows and let the presence of him wash over me.

"Did you bring me here?" I asked while looking up at the ceiling.

----

Seifer's POV

Her gentle voice broke through the hushed atmosphere and I brought my head up to looked at her bed bound form. My train of thought broke as I looked at her once more.

"Yes." I picked up my thoughts again, contemplating my distant friend yet again. She was the same person. I knew she was the same person I'd met all those years ago. I could never forget her unusual silver hair and her one red eye. This girl was lodged into my brain forever, never letting me forget her.

Ever since the night she had left me, she plagued my mind every second of the day. I would always think about her, whether she was safe or how she was doing. This girl had touched me unlike any other human being had. Her warm sense of loneliness had attached itself to my own, connecting a bond that I thought could never be broken. 

I had moved here to try and forget, but only to find her here once again in my reach. I thought my eyes had deceived me as I walked along the second floor walkway. For that one moment in time, I had doubts. I saw her piercing look penetrate my strongest wall inside my heart. I knew it couldn't be her. She had walked out of my life before I knew it. But her platinum hair and glowing eye were enough to break my barriers that had taken so long to build. All my hidden hope and emotion came pouring out as I saw her re-enter my life. I felt so ecstatic I wanted to run and meet her, but her deep glare and hurtful stare wanted to make me stop. Never had I seen her so hateful and cold. To be honest, I had expected to her to run to the door and press her small hands to the glass, feeling how I felt. 

Even when I met them down at the lift entrance, I had expected her to at least acknowledge me, but all I got was a cold blow off. Was this really the girl I had felt so close to? Was this girl lying in front of me the only true friend I'd ever had? No…this was a girl who had grown up and forgotten…

"You scared me a little when you fell." I saw her head move to meet my gaze.

"I'm sorry. I don't know why that happened."

"It's ok."

I looked into her red eye, wondering what had made her forget. She had indeed grown into a young woman, a little skinnier than I remembered, but I could tell that she was hurt. She always had been. I knew from the start, the first time I ever laid eyes on her, that she was hurt. Her soul had been so tarnished with someone else's blood that it would break anytime soon. Her silver hair had grown a little, down to her shoulders, and was dirty. Her clothes still held their blue colour but it was worn and faded, and her eye patch was still in good shape. But I couldn't bear to look at her much longer as I could feel my heart ripping inside.

"I'd better go." I rose up out of my seat and turned to leave.

"Seifer!" I stopped and turned to face my lost friend. "Thank you…" I smiled and left her room. I sighed into the empty hallway. Everyone else was at class except me. I turned to retreat to my own dorm, when I saw Fujin's friend approach me.

"What did you do to her?" he asked.

"Nothing."

"Why did she collapse ya know?"

"She said she felt dizzy." What was this guy's problem? I didn't know what connection he had with Fujin, but he seemed very protective over her. When I dropped him off at his room, he didn't want her to go alone, and I'm sure he was glaring at me before he shut the door…

"Well ya know, I'm going to keep my eye on you." He brushed past me and went into Fujin's room. I knew that he was going to be a problem, but I counted to ten and walked off to my room. But just as I turned to leave, I thought I heard someone crying.

---

Fujin's POV

"Rajin?" I looked up to see another figure in the doorway. I had heard everything they aid in the corridor and I didn't like how Rajin treated Seifer. He was only seeing if I was ok.

"Yes Fujin? Are you ok ya know?" he came to it kneel down beside my bed, going against the idea of sitting where Seifer had.

"Yes I'm fine. But you needn't say those thing to Seifer!" I didn't know what had come over me. I didn't know what was prompting me to defend him, especially after the way he confronted me in the quad.

"What? But he did something to you!"

"No he didn't!" I could feel tears brimming on the edge of my eye, just waiting to fall. "Seifer didn't do anything to me at all, so you needn't be so rude!" I shouted, causing the cascade to drop down my cheek.

"Fujin…I'm sorry ya know." He placed his hand on my shoulder reassuring me that he'd always be there for support. 

"I'm sorry too." I placed my own hand over his, smiling slightly and he smiled back. "You apologise to Seifer ok?" 

"Ok ya know. But only because you said so." I thanked him and he left.

I lay back down and wiped my eyes free from the tears that had sprung up so suddenly. There was definitely something about Seifer that triggered something off in my heart. I didn't know why I felt so strongly about him, or why everything that was said in ill favour of him striked up a fire inside me. There was something there…something that was starting to uncover itself…


	11. Chapter 8 Unwanted

Chapter 8: Unwanted

Seifer's POV

It had been a week since my encounter with Fujin, and her examination test had been and gone. I heard both her and her friend had passed. I sighed as I shook my head, telling myself to stop thinking about her. 

'She's forgotten you Seifer…There is no hope of saving her from the hole that she's dug for herself.'

I didn't want to come to terms with reality at all…I wanted to shut myself away and forget everything about Fujin. Why did she haunt me, walking in my dreams never saying a word? All I wanted was for her to see me the way I wanted her to. But ever since I had last seen her, she hadn't spoken to me at all. Whenever we passed in the hall ways her eye would stay fixed in front of her, never glancing my way at all…

I was so wound up in my thoughts that I didn't see the person walking towards me, and I walked directly into them. I muttered a sorry and continued on my way, but I was stopped by a hand on my shoulder. I looked up into the dark eyes of Fujin's friend.

"You're Seifer right?" he said deeply.

"Yes…Rajin?" he nodded as I eyed him suspiciously. He hadn't spoken to me either all week; he had just kept away from the crowd with Fujin.

"Look," he rubbed the back of his neck looking slightly nervous, "I'm sorry about the other day, I didn't mean to…"

"No problem," I said cutting him off, "It's ok." I held out my hand as a sign of truce. He took it and we shook hands.

"Friends?"

"Friends." He agreed.

"See ya around." I turned and left him. I was glad that he didn't have anything against me, and besides, with someone as tall and big as him around, life could get better…

---

Fujin's POV

I had watched those two shake hands feeling my heart glow inside my chest. I was happy that Rajin had apologised because I hadn't wanted them to stay mad at each other…

I was currently walking towards the cafeteria for my lunch break when I saw Seifer walk in my direction. There was so much that I wanted to say to him, to explain and to ask…but whenever I saw him by himself, which was most of the time, the strange faceless boy always flashed before my eyes. There was something about his aloof nature that reminded me of my unknown spectre. I couldn't quite figure out what it was but, whatever it was always made me think of him.

This was partly the reason why I was holding back, never speaking a word to him, and always walking on past him. But every time it happened, I was sure I could feel a small piece of my heartbreak in two.

There he was striding towards me with his usual step and I saw him look in my direction. He waved and began to divert his path to meet my own. But I looked into his eyes and felt slightly sick, the image of the dead, faceless boy entered my mind once again, causing me to quicken my pace to avoid him. I looked to the tiled floor and kept my eyes glued to the spotted patterns, wanting to run away from my fears. I heard his sweet, gentle voice enter my ears telling me to stop, calling my name and grabbing my hand. I flinched away from his touch and gasped as I glanced back out of the corner of my eye. I saw his mouth drop and teeth clench as his eyes grew cold. I saw him stalk off and I felt a void open up in my soul.

Something about him really stirred me up, making me feel all these unnecessary emotions that I didn't like. But the right answer was still buried deep inside me, if there was anything there. But I knew now that he was someone in my life. He had been there somewhere…somewhere that I couldn't remember…

---

Seifer's POV

Again…again she had brushed me off! I was so tired of this, how she treated me and how she just ignored me completely as if I didn't exist! I had made an effort to get her back by grabbing her hand, making her face me. But she just threw my hand away like it was trash. I was sick of her acting like this!

Why couldn't she just talk to me like any other civilised person? Why did she have to blank me as if I wasn't even visible to the human eye? I was fuming with rage wanted to run after her and turn her around and confront her face to face. But I turned on my heels and walked as fast as I could to my room.

When I reached my dorm I flung myself on my bed and turned and tossed with anger. I tried to lie still thinking things over, but I couldn't stay still. I jumped off of my bed and grabbed my blade that lay against the wall. I turned again and walked briskly out of my room, gripping my gun handle as tightly as I could.

I headed towards the training centre and took out my built up fury on some helpless beasts. Swing after swing after swing, and fall after fall after fall. There lay a trail of dead, bleeding carcasses where ever I went. With every dead beast that fell to my feet I felt a little better. I shot my gunblade to attract more beasts to come to their death, and sure enough they came creeping through the bushes.

Roars and screeches sounded all through the huge synthetic jungle-like area as more beasts advanced their way towards me. I shouted and charged at them letting my gunblade do the work. It flowed in my hands as if I had owned it all my life, which I had. By now I had mastered the technique and knew it like the back of my hand. I twisted and turned like a gymnast in mid flight spinning my blade along with me, slicing through each rough hide of every beast.

Yet another pack of beasts put out of their misery. I let out a breath and wiped my forehead feeling a lot better with most of the anger out of my system. I turned to leave to replenish my energy and I trod over the lying bodies, hearing the crunch of bones beneath my feet. As I neared the exit I saw a classmate of mine near the gate. 

She had her normal blue and black attire and was just going in as I was going out. Her long black hair flowed down her back like a waterfall, and her forever-smiling face greeted me as I went out.

"Hi Seifer." She said cheerfully.

"Hi." I held up my hand in a wave.

"How are you?" she said advancing closer.

"Not great. I don't think there's isn't much left in there." I said looking down to the floor.

"Aww…Really? What's up?" she said placing a hand on my shoulder. From her face I could tell she wanted to help me, but I didn't like her close proximity, so I tried to ignore it.

"Nothing really. Anyway," I said brushing her hand off, "I'm going to the cafeteria. See you later." I walked away from her, with a weird feeling inside me. She cared about how I felt…Mind you she loves every single person in the world…I guess that's Rinoa for you…


	12. Chapter 9 Unleashed

Chapter 9: Unleashed

Fujin's POV

Every day I had seen endless trails of girls follow particular boys around the campus and I was sick of the seeing such stupidity. The very thought of myself doing such activities made me want to slap myself. I was currently on the way to my room when I saw yet another hoard of people rush past me. As always I received uncountable stares from the passers by, but that didn't bother me much anymore. It was their loss, wasting their time to look at me…

The door to my room opened as I slid my key-card down the admittance slot. I let my new book bag fall to the floor resulting in a thud from the library books inside. Just as I sat down to start my work I heard a knock at my door. I opened it to find Rajin standing there.

"Hi. Mind if I come in ya know?"

"Not at all." I moved backward and showed him in.

"You ok?"

"Not really…" I said returning to my terminal desk. I loaded up my work and began to type as I listened to Rajin. The light tap of the keyboard filled the silent air between us.

"What's wrong ya know?"

"I don't know…" I sighed, "but I just hate how everyone goes round in a big, huge group, all following one another, never being individual…" 

"You want to be in a group?"

"No…I just wish I had more friends like you."

---

Rajin's POV

To say the least I was taken aback from what she just said. She turned round and looked at me with such grief I found it hard not to run up to her and take her in my arms. Her red eye looked so sad and dull compared to when I first met her. Then her face had been full of life and happiness, never losing that fire within her spirit.

This was the first real time Fujin had ever spoken to me with such feeling. I wasn't quite sure what to say to make her feel better, but I could understand why she felt like that. I could tell that she was trying to not let it get to her, but her appearance to others was what was making her self-conscious.

I finally couldn't resist my temptation, and I held out my arms towards her. To my surprise she came and walked into my embrace. I placed my hands on her small back and let her know that I was here for her to talk to.

"You don't need to worry about what other people think Fujin…They're the people that are worth even thinking about ya know?"

"You won't leave will you? You won't leave me alone…" her voice had become shaky and unsure of her words. I pulled her back to look at her and saw her wet cheeks and trembling body.

"Fujin…Why are you upset? Come here ya know?" She sat down beside me and told me everything. She told me about her confusion and the void inside her. I couldn't quite follow all that she said, but I could guess that my friend Seifer had a part to play in this forgotten drama. I too had seen the expression on his face in the lift, and the way he behaved around Fujin. I had seen him been pushed away by her, and I had seen her tears as she fled. All this I saw from afar, watching her as closely as I could without being suspicious. Until she remembered completely what happened, she would have to live with the fact that this so called familiar face was just a blank memory that never happened.

I knew it must be hard and frustrating recognising someone but having no method of working out who they are. But I knew all I could do was to be there for her when she needed help, and stand by her side. But the one thing I didn't know whether Fujin knew yet, was that I had also seen another person come into Seifer's life. It was a young black haired girl around our age, who I had noted following Seifer wherever he went. I didn't know how Fujin would take it, but I figured I should let her find out on her own.

---

Seifer's POV

Oh this had been such a bad day…The start off lunch had been completely demolished by that stupid chicken-wuss…second, that brat Selphie had been bugging me all day during class, asking all these stupid questions, and third…well there wasn't a third yet, but there would be sooner or later… I trudged down the nearly empty hallways to retreat to my room before dinner. Most people would have gone with their friends to Balamb by now. It was the usual thing to do once lessons had finished, not that I shared any interest in going anywhere. I had more important things to do, and I didn't particularly have anyone to go with anyway…

I reached my room and flung myself on my bed as soon as I'd entered. I could feel my anger boiling inside me, warming my entire body. I lay my head on my pillow and shut my eyes, but to my annoyance my solitude was quickly disturbed by a knock at my door. I sighed and got up. 

"What do you want?" I shouted as I walked across my room. The barrier slid back to reveal a head of black hair and brown eyes. Rinoa…

"Hi!" she said happily, "Can I come in?" she smiled as I let her past.

"What do you want?" I said, a little quieter, rubbing my forehead trying to clear my rage.

"I want you to help me with something." 

"Rinoa, this really isn't a good time…"

"But you have to help me! Nobody else is here!" she pleaded.

I could feel myself breaking down letting her cast her spell on me. Her sweet, gentle siren like voice was reeling me in like a fish in a hook. She looked so sad, as if she really needed help, and I couldn't bring myself to turn her down.

"What's the problem?" I sighed in defeat.

"Come with me!" she said regaining her gladdened spirit. Her fingers clasped around my hand and she proceeded to lead my out of my room.

"Where are we going?" I asked, but she didn't reply. Suddenly to both our surprises, we heard a roar from coming from the training area. I stepped in front of Rinoa, being on my guard in case something turned down the wrong path. But to my unlucky chance, fear itself came stomping round the corner. A huge T Rexator revealed itself as it hollered once more. On instinct I grabbed Rinoa's hand, unsure of what to do, and pulled her back to my room. There was no one else around to help me, and if I let that thing run wild then we all might be killed. If I could get to Hyperion in time, then a few ill-fated lives could be spared. I knew I should warn the headmaster, but if I did that then time would be wasted and lost. 

I could hear the heavy footsteps thud behind Rinoa and me. The grunts and snorts emitting from the beast's nostrils grew louder and louder as it's pace quickened. My heart sank as I realised that it had caught our scent and was looking for its dinner. Who knows how it had escaped, and who had let it out…I didn't want to know either…

Something then pulled me from behind, yanking me backwards. I heard Rinoa scream as her hand was pulled out of my grasp. I looked behind to see her being lifted into the air in the T Rexator's hands.

"Rinoa!" I shouted, but her screams drowned out my words. I could still run and get my gunblade, but I feared that by the time I returned, Rinoa wouldn't be with us any longer. I didn't know what to do, so I did the only thing I could do. Completely ignoring everything I'd ever learnt to do in a crisis like this, I lunged forward towards the dinosaur and tried my hardest to free Rinoa from its grasp and distract it from eating both of us alive. 

---

Fujin's POV

A scream suddenly rang out like a bell through the corridors, which shocked me to the core of my soul. I searched for my pinwheel and proceeded to investigate. Rajin had left earlier after I'd calmed down, but I wished he had stayed with me. I wasn't sure whether I should go and get his help, or whether I should go alone…

I heard another scream of fear and I decided that instant that I needed to go and help the person in distress. I ran out of my door and followed the call of help. It led me to the main hall where I wanted to scream myself. Two unarmed students were at the mercy of a loose T Rexator. I could feel my breath quicken as I looked onto the site of imminent death. I felt almost paralysed as I watched the huge monster swing its prey in its hands. I was like a statue waiting to be smashed and broken in the path of the rampaging beast. 

But my heavy heart was lightened as a felt a hand on my shoulder. I snapped my head up to see Rajin by my side, armed with his staff.

"Lets go ya know." I nodded and we both ran towards our awaiting battle. I swung back my pinwheel with renewed confidence, and let the air guide it in its path towards the T Rexator. It struck its tough hide and spun again and again, digging and churning through the vulnerable flesh. The monster roared and let its prisoners free as it loosened its grip. They fell to the floor and scrambled out of the way. 

For the first time I actually looked at them, and I couldn't believe my eye. It was Seifer, and he was risking his life for that girl…I knew he wouldn't be stupid enough to run headlong into a battle like that without a good reason. He seemed too experienced in battle to make a mistake like that, so it must have been for her…

At that moment my pinwheel returned to my hand and my thoughts were discarded. I knew that I mustn't let him divert my attention elsewhere. I closed my eye and concentrated my wind magic onto the beast. I could feel the gusts of air rushed through my hands, and I could see them whirling together, weaving in and out like threads, growing bigger and bigger, forming it's ultimate form of a raging whirlwind. The beast stood there dumbfounded as it was suddenly caught in the storming winds, sapping its energy from its slashed body. 

Bolts of lightening came from the ceiling in a flash of light, electrocuting the trapped ravenous beast. I awoke out of my concentration and was suddenly brought back to reality. Rajin was deep in thought staring vacantly into space. Then it hit me. Rajin was the source of these bolts of electricity, something I'd never seen him do…

My shoulder was grabbed again by a leather glove. I turned round to see Seifer staring into my eye. I could almost swear that his face was moving closer to mine, but I turned my head away as I heard the monster roar as it dropped to the floor. I sensed him withdraw himself and I turned back towards him. 

"Thank you." He said a little flushed.

"No problem…" my voice trailed off as I saw someone stand up in the corner of my eye.

"Seifer!" a new voice entered the relieved atmosphere.

"Rinoa! Are you ok?" The black haired girl, who also had been captured by the dinosaur, came running towards us and enveloped Seifer in her arms. 

---

Seifer's POV

Before I knew it, Rinoa was in my arms and hugging me tightly. She had buried her head in my chest and was crying into my shirt. Her frightened tears were breaking my heart in two as she mumbled words I couldn't hear. I unconsciously closed my eyes and savoured the precious moment in time, but I quickly opened them again as I heard footsteps on the tiled floor. Fujin was walking away from me again, and the tear in my heart opened wider, bleeding out my sorrow and pain. I took one hand away from Rinoa and reached after the one eyed girl. But she kept walking, never looking back.

I knew she wouldn't remember me, and that I had to move on. My hand came to rest on Rinoa's back again and I pulled her closer, channelling my grief through Rinoa. 

"Come on. I'll walk you back to your room. You aren't hurt are you?"

"No I'm ok." I pulled back and led Rinoa back to the dorms. We walked in the silence of the corridors together with no one to disturb us.

"Seifer… I don't want to be alone…Please stay with me…" 

"Ok…Come to my room." 

"Thank you." She leaned my head against my shoulder as we walked on. Her tears had ceased but she was still upset and scared.

"What if it happens again?"

"I'll be here." I said as we reached my room. We both stepped in and I sat down with Rinoa. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah…" she said dazed, but she winced as she straightened herself up. 

"Rinoa!" I looked her up and down, shocked at the ripped material and patch of blood seeping through to her clothes. Her hand had been covering it the whole time. "You're hurt! You need to go to the infirmary now!"

"No…I'm ok…" she said still half-alive. Her breathing was heavy and her eyelids wanted to close off her beautiful brown eyes. 

"Then lie down. If you're not moving, then I'll do it myself." I positioned her on my bed as if she were a jointed puppet. Her body was so relaxed and light it scared me a little. She couldn't die now. Not after Fujin's efforts…

"Come on Rinoa…" I whispered. I helped her out of her blue wrap and ran to my bathroom for my first aid supplies. I scrambled around for the bandages and antiseptic, and hurried back to Rinoa. Her tiny body lay still on my bed, still bleeding. I kneeled down beside her and rubbed the stinging antiseptic over her clawed waist. I heard her gasp and cry in pain, but I kept working. 

"I'm sorry Rinoa. I know it hurts…" I wrapped the bandage round her wound and around her tiny waist in an effort to stop the bleeding. Once I'd finished, I looked down on her distressed face. She smiled feebly up at me as I found her hand with mine. "Sleep. You'll be ok."

"Stay here." She said as she turned her head towards me. Her small fingers gripped mine tightly as her eyes closed.

"Of course." I said squeezing her hand back. 

AN: Wow…Long Chapter! ^___^ Sorry for the wait. I had a little writer's block, and a tone of revision to do over the half term break, so things may be a little slow until after exams, so please be patient my two sole reviewers! 


	13. Chapter 10 Lost

Chapter 10: Lost

Fujin's POV

Day after endless day passed by before my eyes, as the weeks rolled on into the next, becoming months, always being the same. Spring, summer, autumn, and winter had each come and gone in their own turn, bringing and leaving their warm and cold atmospheres. It only seemed like yesterday that I had stepped into the front gates for the very first time in my life, staring in awe and wonder at the building. I would still sometimes do that now, even a year later, to relax myself. 

Lately I had been doing that a lot…Something in the air was making me feel uneasy, and I could sense that Pandemona knew too. I only came to know the source of my magic very recently as our lessons took us to look at GFs. As soon as I saw her pictured form on my terminal screen I immediately identified her as that spirit inside me. That was the first time I was told her name as well. I finally knew the name of the presence that filled my body, giving me the wind magic that I possessed. Rajin had a GF too: his was Quezacotl, a thunder governing bird. A new part of us both had been uncovered that had laid dormant for so long. 

Every day since then I had been training, learning how to control my power. The training zone was completely empty except for the lurking monsters and myself as it always was early in the morning. I heard a snarling noise come from my right and immediately jumped away to give me some distance. The beast came crawling out of the bushes looking at me with disgust, but I just smiled and concentrated all my energy into the palm of my hands. The beast leaped up into the air coming directly toward me, but I stopped it in its tracks. My wind flew from my hand and rendered the monster helplessly floating in mid air. As I kept it there with one hand keeping my Aero attack going, I concentrated my focus to the being inside of me. Unconsciously I began to mumble words of comfort to the GF trapped in my soul, slowly coaxing it to come forth and help me win the battle. 

Then from nowhere, the great purple being came thundering to my side. Within seconds the beast lay lying on the floor, breathing its last few breaths as Pandemona vanished from sight. I let out a gasp of relief and I wiped my brow. It was becoming easier and easier to summon her now. After all my practise and training, I think it was finally paying off. 

Suddenly a voice came from behind me, and I cringed inside as I recognised who it was. His dark, teasing voice taunted my ears as he spoke to me.

"Training again are we?" I turned around to some face to face with the most hated student in the garden, Tema Heren. He and his gang were the outcasts in our class, always making fun of people, and making life hell for anyone they felt like picking on that particular day. I was surprised to find him alone today, but I could sense that his lackeys weren't far away.

"Yes." I answered him.

"You know I bet you couldn't defeat a whole pack of monsters at the same time with that GF of yours…" Anger rose up in me, as he doubted my skills. But there was something in his voice that was telling me that I was going to walk straight into a trap. But I couldn't back down from his challenge, not now. Fighting was the only thing I could do, and that was the task I had set out to do, to prove myself to anyone that doubted me. 

"I could and I'll show you!" I flung my pinwheel into the air skimming the tops of the bushes to attract attention. As I waited for my blade to return to my hands, I was sure that I saw him smile out of the corner of my eye. But I put that to the back of my mind as my spinning pinwheel flew back into my hand. Sure enough, growls and hisses came from all around as they made there way to the battle clearing.

Before any of them were even remotely near me I began transferring my wind energy into my pinwheel in an effort to make a tornado in one clean sweep. 

But unfortunately I had attracted more monsters than I had bargained for. One after another they came walking out of the bushes and shrubbery around me. Then it suddenly struck me that creatures were also coming from my left side, which was my blind side. I was in trouble if I didn't summon Pandemona quickly. Before I could finish transferring my desired amount of Aero in my pinwheel, one beast leaped at me again from my right. Instantly I let my pinwheel fly and concentrated on my magic powered blade to release the fury of the wind upon the monsters. 

It successfully created a wind barrier around me, but I could tell that it would last for long as the breeze was weak, and would only hold the lighter beasts for much longer. At once I closed my eye and began to summon Pandemona, but in doing so I forgot about Tema completely. I didn't see him wave his hand behind him to call forth his lackeys, and I didn't see until it was too late that one had let a spear fly in my direction. 

But I could tell that there was something present in the air that hadn't been there before. I opened my eye and felt it widen as I saw the sharp staff hurl towards me. All my concentration left me as I dodged out of the way quickly. But in that time my wind wall had become weaker and weaker, allowing the beasts to be able to jump through it with ease. Before I knew it I was knocked to the ground, with claws digging into my skin and my clothes, and I screamed as loud as I could as pain surged through my body. 

---

Seifer's POV

My stomach rumbled as I walked towards the cafeteria. I hadn't eaten anything since yesterday lunchtime and I absolutely famished. I let out a yawn in the empty hallway as I realised how tired I actually was. I had woken up early this morning, probably from the lack of food. 

Suddenly a pair of hands placed themselves on my shoulders and a body swung themselves in front of me.

"Hello!" Rinoa said happily.

"Hi." I smiled down at her as I hugged her good morning. 

"Where are you going?" her hand slid down to meet mine and we walked along hand in hand.

"To get something to eat."

"I'll come with you then."

However our peaceful silence was suddenly broken like shattered glass. A scream penetrated the atmosphere, which came from the training centre. A sudden déjà vu came into my mind as I remembered that almost fatal day a year ago.

But I wiped it from my mind as I rushed towards the sight of the scream. I called back to Rinoa to go and get my Hyperion and her own weapon, and she turned and left me. 

As I sprinted through the training zone doors, my fingers scrambled at the lock pad, desperately trying to punch in the code as quickly as I could. I could hear laughing as I finally opened the gate and rushed inside. The screams were becoming louder and louder and I ran towards the growing noise. I pushed my way through the bushes, finally coming to the horrific sight before me.

"Fujin!" Instantly I ran over to her and threw off the hungry beasts tearing at her bleeding skin. I picked up her pinwheel and threw it towards the circling monsters in a circle, slicing through each one of them. But once the blade had left my hand, I desperately searched around for any sign of a pulse. I pushed my fingers deep into her neck, and sighed as I felt the faintest of beats.

I was surprised that she was even alive. Slowly I gathered the half-alive girl in my arms, cradling her close to my chest. My gaze then fell on the culprits of this hideous crime: the laughing fools who would soon be joining Fujin in the infirmary.

"What kind of sick joke is this?" I shouted across to them. I recognised the leader as Tema, and he looked across towards me.

"Who in mankind are you to come barging in?" he shouted back. My anger was rising by the second with this idiot. If Fujin hadn't been in my arms I'd have charged straight at him and knocked him out cold. I would have beaten him to such a pulp his face would have been disfigured for life. But the fragile girl in my arms needed attending to.

Her pinwheel had now fallen to the floor and I picked it up, not letting it become a victim of Tema's meddling ways. The monsters around us had now either escaped or fallen to the floor, so my path lay clear. I walked over the dead bodies of the monsters towards Tema and his posse. He glared at me with hatred in his eyes and I glared back. I could tell that this rivalry wasn't over here. He would play for what he did to Fujin, and I would personally take care of it. 

Then unexpectedly he spat in my eyes, causing me to flinch away from him off guard. I felt Fujin slip from my arms as she was pulled away from me by my enemy. I wiped away the grim in my eyes and reached for my gunblade, only to find it wasn't there. Where was Rinoa? She had been gone for a while now…

"Looking for this?" Tema said smirking as he held out his hand to direct my vision towards one of his friends. There stood Rinoa trapped within his grasp, her mouth covered by a piece of cloth, and Hyperion in the brute's fat hands. Another one stepped out from behind him holding a tall, razor sharp staff and sword. 

"If you don't want to get hurt, I suggest you play along." His dirty smile covered his menacing face. I growled and clenched my hands into fists as I seethed with anger. 

The boy who had Fujin dropped her to the floor and laid her on her back. Tema then stood over her and closed his eyes. His hands came up and hovered around over Fujin's body. My eyes widened as I realised what he was going to do. He was planning to draw out Fujin's GF for himself! That dirt, rotten !!!

I stepped forward to try and stop him, but the boy with the spear pushed his sword in front of me. I knew I hadn't much time, but as I looked round I saw each one of them had something in their hands. None of them were free to stop me from doing anything, except disturb Tema. As I glanced towards Fujin who lay lifelessly on the ground, I saw her eye snap open and her mouth drop. Her breath became short and her back arched and twisted as a part of herself was being ripped from her soul. I knew I hadn't much time, and so I dashed towards my Hyperion beside Rinoa. I elbowed the boy in the face, forcing him to drop my gunblade in an instant. 

I caught it before it hit the ground, and ran towards the one holding the staff. Before he knew what had happened, his spear had been cut into two and his sword had flown to the other side of the clearing. I held my gunblade up to his face, daring him to try and stop me. Instead the coward ran for the exit along with his friend who held Rinoa captive. 

But as I turned back to Fujin, my heart sank as I saw I was too late. The blue light of the GF had glided through the air and had entered Tema's body. He turned back towards me with an evil smile on his face. 

"Done." He said, but he was soon running, as I ran straight towards him with my gunblade poised in the air. I swung it down and slashed his back, just missing his neck. He fell to the floor, blood seeping through onto his clothes. I immediately ran back and dropped to Fujin's side.

Her eye was wide and she was still breathing hard. She needed help and quickly. I picked her up in my arms once more and ran blindly out of the training centre. 

---

Fujin's POV

Unconsciousness gathered my broken soul into its depths, but I saw people, buildings, and places that I'd never seen before in m life. Everything was overlapping into one picture and I couldn't figure out what was happening…I felt like a huge void had opened up inside me, letting all these images flow into my head…and it had…Something had be taken from me…

…The grey metal shone in the sunlight as the boy swung it back and forth…

…"My name's Seifer. What's yours?"…

…"You looked lonely staring out of your window all day."…

…"Why? Why would you even care?" 

"Because you're my friend!"…

…"Don't you recognise me? Fuu..." 

"It's me Se…"…

I remembered…I remembered everything that happened! My memory was being rebuilt, restored and filled with colourful memories. I remembered the orphanage, my friends, my journey here, and the one question that had been plaguing me ever since I first saw his face was answered. I knew that boy's name!

That faceless boy from my dream, the same one I met at the orphanage, the same face I saw before darkness engulfed me. 

Seifer…


	14. Chapter 11 Found

Chapter 11: Found

Seifer's POV

I ran as fast as I could from the training centre, thinking only of the distressed girl in my arms. She was surprisingly light in weight, and she didn't slow me down as much as I thought she would. But as I glanced down at her face, her blood shoot eye and blank, lifeless expression forced me to look straight ahead once more. I couldn't bear to see her like this…and I would personally re-pay Tema in my own time and way, but now wasn't the time for those thoughts. 

My feet carried me automatically to the infirmary, but the doors didn't slide open as I rushed through the corridor. I suddenly remembered that it was too early in the morning for Dr. Kadowaki to be up and it was also a weekend, meaning that the infirmary would only be opened later in the morning…

"Seifer…" a weak voice said from below me. 

"You'll be ok Fujin…" I said looking down onto Fujin's pale face.

"I…I re…" she started to say, but her words trailed off into silence. Her hands held her buzzing head as she screwed up her eye tightly, trying her best to block out the pain.

I turned my mind back to our current situation, and headed back to my room as staying here would do her no good. Along the way, the girl in my arms mumbled odd words to herself, but I didn't pick up what she was saying…Her breathing had returned to normal, except for the occasional breath when her mumbling grew louder.

Finally I reached my dorm, and once inside, I laid her to rest on my bed. Her head turned to look at me and she began to speak.

"Seifer…The…orphanage…" her eyes cast themselves down for a second, but she then smiled back up at me. "Remember?"

I sat there, shocked at her few words, but they hit home straight away. I didn't quite know what to say, and all I could do was watch her breath silently as she turned over on her side to face me.

"Fujin…" I couldn't believe what I was hearing…She remembered! Everything I thought was lost inside her…everything we shared and went through…"You…" I couldn't find the right words to say. I was far too overwhelmed that my friend was back to her old self. She was here, back with me once again…

She nodded, but she bright smile slowly faded from her face, and her skin shivered as she began to whisper soft words again. Anxiety washed over my heart as I saw her change. I suddenly felt that that previous moment was being taken away from my grasp, and that one moment in time when we were completely happy, each sharing the same experiences, was fading away in the darkness of her memory.

"Fujin! Wait! Don't forget!" I rushed. Words were again failing to come to mind, and I was scrambling together any words that would come out of my mouth. "Please! Don't go!" I could feel tears welling up in my eyes as Fujin lay silent in her own world. The bond between us was being broken like paper, slowing tearing itself in half and separating us both from each other.

"Fujin!" 

---Fujin's POV

So many images were appearing in my mind, slowly running into each other, making up a confusing sequence. I saw myself looking out of a stone building next to the sea, then it changed to fields, and cities…There were other people too, Rajin was there, a lot younger than he was now, and there was someone else as well…

I ran away from him once, but I could feel the strong connection we had. I felt again the pain in my heart as I turned from him that night. I could feel my heart breaking in two once more just like before. The tears that fell from my eye began to fall again, and the chill of the wind that ran across my bleeding skin, blew against me now. 

I wanted to rid these feelings from my body, and I wanted to look up at my saviour beside me, but my eye wouldn't focus. His face became a blur of colour from my tears, and I could hear him cry out to me, but I only heard a faint, quiet voice. It was like he was behind a glass wall, only he couldn't see him properly…

My body began to shake, and my concentration wavered, forcing my surroundings to become swirls of colour, engulfing the presence that knelt beside me. As I looked at him, I could see him slowly distance himself from me, moving behind the blur of colours, fading from my muffled sight. I didn't want to be alone, not again. I didn't want him to leave me, and I couldn't stand to face this by myself…

Ignoring the pulsating beat in my head, the lack of orientation, the numbness of my body, and the obscured vision. I lunged myself forward and threw myself after his fading form. But I suddenly met an obstacle and I felt myself fall to the ground. My held back tears then fell, and slowly my sight refocused and I looked up to see Seifer's face. I had found him…

I wrapped my arms tightly around him as I let my sorrow melt in my heart. I gripped his shirt and buried my head into his chest.

"Don't leave me…" I said looking up for a brief moment. His face was startled, but I could tell he understood. But his hands came to rest on my arms, signalling to push me away.

"Sit up Fujin." He said firmly. I looked at his face in disbelief. He couldn't push me away now…could he? 

Reality then choose that moment to kick in, and I suddenly realised what was happening. There I was lying on top of Seifer in a very awkward position. I backed off, feeling my cheeks glow a hint of red, but tears still threatened to fall. I sat back against the bed, mourning the loss of his warmth

"Fujin." I snapped my head up and saw his extended hand, offering his embrace. I stood up and walked into his arms. His warmth returned to my body, enveloping me in a wave of condolence as his hands settled on my back. As I cried, he comforted me with soft words of reassurance.

"Don't go…" I whispered over and over again.

"Fujin." He said quietly. I looked up to him in response and looked into his blue eyes. Through them he was asking a question, and I nodded telling him it was ok. He then lowered his head down to meet my lips, and he held my shoulders lightly with his hands. His lips held a gentle message, telling me that he'd wipe my tears and would always be there for me. I kissed him back, banishing all my fears and misery out of my mind. I could feel his hands creep round my shoulders, bringing me forever closer to him and surrounding me in his embrace. In response I moulded my body against his, being as close to him as I could. Our bond was being sewed back together, with each movement bringing us closer. Through that one kiss we both became ourselves again. Our souls were now complete and whole once more like they were all those years ago…

Suddenly an unfamiliar noise broke the silence in the room. Seifer's door had slid open to reveal a shocked and angry Rinoa. Both of us immediately pulled back, but it was too late. I saw Rinoa tremble and I could see the tears of betrayal in her eyes. 

"Rinoa!" Seifer began, unsure of what to do. "It's not what you think!" But before he had even finished his sentence, Rinoa had fled from the doorway. "What have I done?" he said quietly to himself.

"I'm sorry." I apologised.

"It's not your fault Fujin. I shouldn't have done that…" A long pause overcame us, making it awkward for the both of us. "Are you ok?" Seifer said finally.

"Yeah. I'm fine now. Thank you." Seifer's hand found its way to mine and I looked into his eyes once more. I could see his anger at himself, and that he was being torn apart inside. I tightened my hand around his and I knew what I had to say.

"Go to Rinoa, and tell her I'm sorry." His eyebrows shifted as he heard me. But he turned his head away from me and he rubbed his forehead with his free hand.

"Why? Why now?" his voice was distraught and flustered, and I didn't know how to comfort him. I couldn't make him feel any better…

--- Seifer's POV

Why did this have to happen? Whenever I try to get close to someone, it always ends in heartbreak. Now I was going to loose Rinoa because of one wrong move. But then again I wanted to…Do I still love Fujin? All this is so confusing…Rinoa will never forgive me now, not when she saw…

From nowhere, a hand came to rest on my shoulder. I looked round and saw Fujin gazing up at me. She wanted to help me and I knew it. I've wanted to tell her so many things and ask her so many questions, but now those words failed to even reside in my memory. 

"Fujin…"

"Yes?"

"Please…" I couldn't bring myself to say it. "Please…just." Her eye was pleaded to me to let her help, but I had to be strong. I had to do this on my own… "Please go…" I turned my head away from her to avoid her face of disappointment. 

"Ok." She said very quietly. I felt her get up and heard the door slid open and shut. I was once again alone…


	15. Chapter 12 Mended Heart

Chapter 12: Mended Heart

Seifer's POV

The morning's daylight broke through my curtains, hitting my eyes and waking me from the deep slumber that I had been dreaming in. I moaned as I rubbed my eyes to shield out the penetrating brightness. I couldn't bear to face another day, dragging myself through the long minutes of each hour. Everything was just so depressing, and my mind couldn't concentrate on anything I set it to. Ever since I'd lost Rinoa in that 'one in a million' chance encounter, my life had taken such a bad turn for the worse. She wouldn't even hear what I had to say when I tried to talk to her, and she blanked me in the hallways. My heart had been crushed into the ground every time she wouldn't listen, which was slowly killing me inside.

For the past few days I had shut myself up in my room, not allowing anyone past the doors. I had been lying here in my bed for the entirety of the time, drowning in my sorrow and loss. I had lost one of my only close friends, and the hole in my heart was growing day by day. It was as if my life had been shattered like a sheet of glass, and all the pieces just couldn't be put back together however hard I tried. I knew that I was being stupid and pathetic, but I couldn't help but feel this way. I had loved Rinoa more than any other person besides Fujin…She had been there for me when times were rough, supporting and covering my back in times of need. But all this had been crushed and broken because of that one stupid kiss…

If only she would listen to me, but the crime had been done, and there was no changing what Rinoa had seen. And there was also no way of changing the way she thought…

---

Fujin's POV

It had been days since I'd last seen Seifer. He wasn't in class or anywhere around the garden…Every minute of the day I was searching for him, just to see one glimpse of him, but he was no where to be found at all…

"Fujin!" a male voice called from behind me. I turned around, hoping with all my life that it would be Seifer, but once again my mind was playing tricks. 

"Hi Rajin." I hadn't seen Rajin for a while either, but I was glad that he was here because I still had to tell him about Pandemona…

But just then I caught sight of Rinoa coming towards me. I called out to her, but she only strode on past. I sighed, knowing it was hopeless to try and fix things now, but then out of the corner of my eye I saw her turn around. I looked up expecting her to talk to me, but instead she glared back at me, sending daggers through her eyes. She then turned and left me feeling even worse than I already did. I turned back to face Rajin who was completely unaware of the ongoing situation. He looked oddly at me, telling me to explain what just happened.

"I'll tell you later. Lets go and get something to eat." I said and promptly began to walk towards the cafeteria with Rajin following.

***

While eating our lunch, I had gradually retold the story of what happened to Rajin who sat there silently throughout it. But as I neared the end of my story, I saw tiny small reactions in Rajin's eyes. He had become restless, looking in different directions and avoiding eye contact. All the time I was reciting the scene from the other day with Seifer and myself, he was flinching and becoming agitated…

"Rajin…Are you ok?" I said pausing for a moment. He then snapped his head back round to face me, and began to talk in a jumble of words. He was nervous and on edge. I could tell.

"Um…Yeah, ya know…errr…I'm fine ya know…" His eyes were darting from spot to spot as he spoke, so I decided to drop the subject. 

"Rajin! Calm down." I said amusingly. "Don't be so uptight!" 

"Ok…" Silence then laid down her blanket over us, making anymore conversation extremely awkward.

"You…don't happen to know where Seifer is do you?" I couldn't stand it any longer. I had to see him to make sure he was ok. The last time I'd seen him, he looked like an empty soul with no purpose except to suffer…

"…I heard that he shut himself up in his room ya know."

---

Seifer's POV

I didn't know what the time was or what day it was. The only thing on my mind was sleep, although some food would be nice…

Suddenly there was a knock on my door. I ignored it and buried myself deeper under my covers. I was in no fit mood to speak to anyone or to even see them. I was a wreck: I hadn't even set foot outside of my bed for a couple of days, and I could tell I had garbage bins under my eyes because I was awake half the night…

The person knocked again and again, each time receiving no answer. I wished they would stop and leave me in peace…

"Seifer? It's me Fujin. Please open your door…" My eyes immediately sprung open, but then again I didn't want to face her…

I then heard a faint fiddling at my door, but I ignored it. Out of nowhere my door swung open and in stepped Fujin. I groaned and sat up in my bed.

"How the hell did you get in? I swear I locked the door!" I said angrily. But she only smiled and held up a hairpin. "What do you want?"

"I only wanted to see how you were…" She said with her back facing me as she walked over towards my curtains. She flung them open, letting the light pour in. I flinched back and defended myself against the glaring rays. "You really are a site to see you know that?" she said grinning. I didn't reply and only grunted as I turned over facing the wall of my room. 

"What's wrong?" I felt her sit down on the edge of my bed. "Come on…tell me." I still didn't reply. Silence overcame us as I refused to reply, apart from the everyday sounds that suddenly become apparent when you listen carefully. 

"Rinoa's transferring to Timber…" I mumbled in my own time. 

"Seifer…" her gentle hand came to rest on my shoulder. All of a sudden words seemed to flow out of my mouth the instant her hand touched me, as if she gave me the strength to talk to her.

"Why? Why can't she listen? I didn't mean to hurt her…Why? Please tell me why Fujin…" I sat up facing her as I said my last sentence. I looked into her sympathetic red eye, pleading with her to answer my questions that I could find no solution to. 

"Seifer…I can't say why or how, but you can't change what happened…Its up to Rinoa to decide what she thinks, not me…" I nodded at her reasonable words. She was right. I couldn't do anything to change what had happened. I couldn't alter time and space just to fit my needs…

I felt a lot better from that. I felt that someone really did care…and that I wasn't alone. The hole inside of me was slowly beginning to heal itself, but I knew that it would take time and my will power…I could overcome this obstacle if I wanted… But right now it seemed almost impossible to cross that bridge…I could see the other side of the river's edge, but the path had been destroyed by the raging waters…

I sighed and held Fujin's small hand in mine, silently thanking her for her help. She hadn't said much, but her few words had put a temporary cover over the void in my heart. Her persistence in seeing me, and not giving up gave me that extra bit of hope that there was light at the end of the tunnel as well.

---

Fujin's POV

I was glad that I had been able to get through the locked doors of his heart. All he needed was time…and he had understood that…

I smiled, happy that he was on the way back to his normal self. But as the silent time went by, the smile faded from my face. Instead of Seifer sitting opposite me I saw myself in a darkened room…

My eyes were beginning to become heavy and every now and again I my head fell as I drifted back and forth trough consciousness. 

"Fujin?" a voice said from in front of me. His hand held my shoulders as my head dangled loosely on my neck. I finally couldn't keep my eyes open any longer, and darkness engulfed my mind.

"Fujin!"

---

Seifer's POV

I didn't know what was happening, but it seemed as though she had fallen asleep. I replaced her limp and lifeless body with myself, as I rose out of bed for the first time in days. Her deep and even breathing assured me that she was definitely sleeping, but it still didn't seem quite right that she would fall asleep just like that in the middle of the day…

As I proceeded to tidy myself up, I heard faint mumblings from Fujin. I ignored them at first, but her voice began to grow ever more distressed, until she suddenly started to cry. 

I rushed to her side, anxious at what was wrong, but found no answer…Her tears slid down her red cheeks as she continued to whisper words that were completely confusing to me. She seemed to be talking for two people, making no sense as I listened to her. 

I felt so helpless as I knelt there, watching her suffer alone. The only thing I did and thought of doing was finding her hand, which was clenching the sheets, and holding it. With my other hand I wiped the tears from her tightly shut red eye and stroked her head, hoping it would ease her sudden nightmare…


	16. Chapter 13 Dreams of Reunion

Chapter 13: Dreams of Reunion

Fujin's POV

Voices were murmuring around me, and people were walking back and forth in the hall outside my room. I didn't know who they were or what they were doing here. There was a low, deep and flirtatious voice that I didn't recognise, but the other I had known since birth. That angry, but feminine voice that was unmistakable to my ears belonged to my mother.

I tried to block out their conversation as I turned over in my bed. As their words continually flowed into my head, I could feel myself begin to tremble and tears form in my eyes. I didn't want to hear the cruel and unfaithful words the spoke of. I wanted to wake up from my living nightmare and shut out all the pain that had haunted me for the past nights. 

I wanted to see my father again. For so long, he had been shunned from our house by my mother. I could remember their argument and painful words as vividly as yesterday. I could remember my mother repeatedly hitting my father again and again, shouting words that I didn't understand. 

But my father hadn't done anything wrong. He was trying his best to keep us together…and make us a family…But my mother had been drinking again that night. Numerous bottles lay empty around the house and she had begun to smell of alcohol perpetually. Nearly every night since then, she had managed to bring home a different stranger, and each night she fulfilled her lustful desires. 

She would throw me into my room early in the afternoon and lock it while she went out, not wanting me to intrude on her disgusting acts. But it wasn't because she was ashamed of herself. It was quite the opposite. Too many times I had seen my parents fight, and too many times I had been beaten for watching. She didn't care about the pressures that lay on my shoulders from seeing such pain. As far as I knew, it would be better if I didn't exist…

So I tired to rid myself of this world…more than once…but I couldn't bring myself to cause me any harm. I had to keep living, even if it only was for my father. Amongst the bruises and scars lay something that my father treasured with his life. After every punishment my mother had inflicted on me, my father would come and heal my pain and tend to my wounds…

Suddenly a knock at my window rattled quietly through my room. My eyes sprang open at the sudden noise, and I looked around for the creature that caused the noise. I sat up in my moonlit room and my eyes lit up as they saw who was there. I ran at once to my window and let in the only person who cared and looked after me.

"Fujin…" he whispered holding his arms out.

"Papa…" I walked into his embrace and let out my built up sorrows.

"Fujin…don't cry. Don't worry sweetie…I know." I drew back and looked at him as he said those last two words. 

"You do?" He nodded.

"Don't go…don't go again." I cried into his chest once more.

"I won't go. I'm not going anywhere."

I didn't say anything from then on. All I wanted was to be with my father. I knew that while I was with him, I was safe and nothing could happen to me. But by this time, my eyes were slowly giving into sleep, and my eyelids became heavy. My body was becoming limp with sleep and I could vaguely feel my father lift me into his arms and begin to carry me towards my bed. 

The voices outside were becoming quieter, but the noises from outside in the hall were getting louder. Muffled noises and breathes of air were all I could hear, but the two adults outside were falling to the floor and rolling on the creaky wood of the floor. 

"Don't…open your eyes Fujin." My father said.

I obeyed wondering what he meant, but something in his voice wasn't convincing enough. He lay me down on my bed, but his warmth was still with there. I cracked open my eyes to look at my father lying next to me. 

"Please Fujin…don't open your eyes," he pulled my closer to him, burying my head into his body. "Don't hear anything, don't see anything. Please Fujin…"

"Ok…" I shut my eyes again and tried to go to sleep. As I drifted off into subconsciousness I heard a faint mumble from my father. He was crying…

"Where did I go wrong?" he whispered. 

***

"Fujin…Come on Fujin, wake up!"

I groaned as I was gradually brought back into reality by the touch of cold hands. I opened my eye to see Seifer looking over me, his hand clutching mine. 

"Fujin!" he said sighing my name. I smiled weakly at him as he freed my trembling fingers from his grasp. 

"Yeah. I'm fine." I said sitting up in Seifer's room again. As I rose, the weight of the air seemed to change to that of water and I felt like I was surfacing from underneath the sea. My hands flew up immediately to support my drooping head and I rubbed my forehead with my shaking hands. But as my hand trailed down to my cheeks I felt a river of wet moisture running down my skin. My fingers travelled back up to my red eye and again felt the wet tears that resided there. 

"What…" I began to say, but words failed to come to my mouth. The air felt thick around my face and the question dissolved away into nothing. I turned my heavy head toward my vacant friend looking for answers, but his features were like a wall of ice, only showing my disfigured reflection when I looked at him, not giving me any answers except the horror of myself.

---

Seifer's POV

I wanted to say something. I really did. I wanted to provide her with words to soothe her, but everything clogged in one big mass in the back of my throat. Her eyes were sending out their distress signals, and her falling tears cried out to me to help her, but I was frozen by the fear that had rooted me to her side while she slept. Her mumbled, frightened, unconscious words of sleep had shaken my very knowledge of fear. 

__

'Mama doesn't want me here, so Fujin will go away…Fujin will go away forever so mama will be happy. Fujin will die and mama will be happy…'

"Fujin…" All I could say was her name…If I spoke any further, I felt that I would be the one crying.

"Why?" her voice was barely a whisper. I reached for her hand again, as actions were the only thing possible for me. Her skin was icy to touch, but she didn't flinch away. 

__

'Fujin will die…'

"You're not going to go away. I won't let you," I blurted out as her words ran through my mind once again. "I won't let you go…"

"Seifer…"

---

Fujin's POV

How did he know? His rushed words almost echoed my dream. But as I looked as him, I felt a small flame of hope rekindle inside my heart.

"It's ok…I won't go…" 'Not while you're here by my side' I added in mental thought. He looked back up at me at that point, and saw me smiling faintly. "I'll be ok…"

"But…your dream…" As he said this, I felt a wave of anxiety drown the fire inside of me. He couldn't know…it was my dream…how could he have known what was…

"I'm ok…" I said rising up from the sea of thoughts. But as soon as the sentence finished, another rolling wave crashed down on me, drowning me in thoughts and unanswerable questions. I felt that if I stayed here any longer, then I would be lost forever in my boundless sea of mental solicitude.

"I'd better go…" I said making an effort to get out of bed.

"Are you sure you're ok?" I didn't reply and only walked on towards the door. The floor felt so hard compared to the soft bed. I looked down to the floor but my vision swung around in front of my eye, forcing me into a trance like state.

This can't be happening again…

I slowly turned round to face Seifer, ready to laugh that this same thing was happening all over again.

"Here we go again…" was the last thing I said before my world collapsed and I fell to the floor.


	17. Chapter 14 Dreams of Departure

Chapter 14: Dreams of Departure

Seifer's POV

"Fujin…Fujin…Come on…Wake up Fujin." I called softly. Her serene face lay unchanged still. Ever since she had fainted again two hours ago, she had remained as quiet and cold as a dead body. The only thing that reassured me was her steady, even breathing. She hadn't made any noises or movement, unlike the last time she fainted.

"Fujin…" I put my hand to her face, but this time received a response. Her eye fluttered open, revealing the red orb to the light once more. She sat up, still a little drowsy from her sleep. Her thin hand came to rub her eye and shield the light away.

"You're awake!" I said relived, but she acted as if she didn't hear me. 

"Why are you here?" she said timidly, her head buried in her knees. 

"What?"

"Why am I here? She said in the same tone of voice.

She looked up at me, and I saw her gasp and shy away. Her eye had lost that spark, and a dull glaze had replaced it. I reached out towards her, but again she shied away from my touch.

"Fujin…What's wrong?" She stared at me, frightened. "What happened? Tell me." Fujin stayed silent, but I could see small tremors in her lips. She wanted to say something, but there was something else holding her back. 

The silent reigned for what seemed like an eternity. I was trying to keep myself from shouting at her, but she just sat there against the wall, like a paralysed animal in the headlights of a car. 'Give her time and she'll talk…' I thought to myself. But how could I help her when she said nothing? I glanced at the clock and saw that half an hour had elapsed since she'd woken up.

"Fujin! Please tell me what's wrong!" She seemed shocked at my tone of voice. Still she remained silent. "Look Fujin. You're wasting my time here. I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong…"

'Calm down!' my conscience shouted in my head. But I ignored it.

"Look. If you won't speak, I have more important things to attend to. Stay here for all I care. What's gotten into you?" I said, my anger mounting with each word that slipped out of my mouth. 

I rose out of my chair, and stood over to grab my gunblade. I crossed the room again and opened the door, leaving my silent friend in there.

But just as I stepped out of my room. A black figure collided with me and my head wound up in a collar of white fur. 

"Hey watch where you're going!" I shouted.

"Whatever." And the figure strolled on.

"Squall!" he turned round. "Outside now. You and me." I held up my gunblade and poised it towards him. 

"Whatever." He repeated and presented his own gunblade before my eyes. Great, the idiot had accepted my challenge. I needed someone to vent out my anger on, and I couldn't think of a better person than him. 

Ever since we were kids, I had teased him, and tormented him. Partly because I saw him as a rival, someone I could beat, and take advantage of it. Things had stayed that way ever since. 

---

Fujin's POV

"You…You were there…hitting me, calling me names…thrashing me over and over…" I said to the silent room. He had gone over an over ago, and jut as the door shut, the words I'd wanted to tell him, flowed out of my mouth. 

I heard him shout to a boy outside, and I knew what would happen. He'd get hurt, and be scarred for life. For I had seen it in my dream. He was there, blood dripping down his face…

Then, for what had been a fairly silent time by myself, there came shouts and screams from in the corridors, all telling one thing. 'Squall Leonhart collapsed bleeding in the hallway!'

He was the boy Seifer had been shouting to. Fear struck up inside me. I had heard no shouts about Seifer…Why hadn't he come back yet? Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Seifer! Open up!" I went to the door to answer it. There was a distressed looking Rajin. "Fujin!" he exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Never mind. Where's Seifer?"

"I thought he was here."

"So he hasn't come back…" I mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing…Come with me…" I grabbed his hand and dragged him behind me towards the entrance. 

***

The outside forest was deserted, the only sound being that of the beating rain on the muddy ground. I ran with my friend through the wet overhanging leaves, in a dying effort to find Seifer. After what had happened earlier, I wasn't really sure why I was so worried…

But there was something drawing me to him…That bond that we shared back then…was it that? Or was it that my dream oppressor was calling out to me…I touched my lips where he'd kissed me. I could still remember the feeling that had run through my body that day.

"Seifer!" I shouted to the unknown. "Seifer! Where are you?" No answer came back to me. But just then, Rajin and I came to a clearing. There sat Seifer on a stone at the edge of the clearing. He was holding his head in one hand, blood dripping from his glove, with other various stains on his white trench coat.

"Seifer!" I cried running over to him. He remained still, staring at the ground. "Seifer! Are you ok?" 

"So…you're talking now are you?" he said smirking. Blood coloured water still dripped from his head, off his glove to the floor. 

"Never mind that…You need help! You're bleeding!" 

"So what? I have been for ages."

"Seifer get a hold of yourself ya know!" Rajin said angrily.

"No I don't." he growled.

I didn't know what was happening. Why was he acting so strangely? He was anything like the late teenager I'd was with earlier today.

"Seifer…Please…Let me help you." I pleaded with him while I forced his hand away from his face, but gasped at the site I saw. Blood was smeared all over his forehead and still dripped down his nose onto his cheeks. His blonde hair was dirty and speckled with blood as well. "What did you do to yourself?!" 

"I didn't do anything…It was Leonhart."

I felt like crying at that moment. He could have been killed…Why would Squall do that? He was so quiet, and never talked to anyone…He was occasionally a bit rude, but nothing out of the ordinary…But then I remembered that it was him that Seifer teased and bullied at the orphanage…

"I'm so sorry…" I broke down, kneeling on the ground, leaning my head on his arm. "I'm sorry…" I whispered.

"Come on Seifer." Said Rajin helping him up. "Lets get you back to Garden. Its getting late ya know."

Just then, a loud roll of thunder soared through the sky, making us all jump. The rain also began to fall faster and harder, grazing our bare skin. All I wanted was to get Seifer home safely. Nothing else mattered to me at that moment. 

***

"I will NOT go to the infirmary." Grumbled Seifer. "I'm fine. Really." The corridors had long been deserted as the hour had come for lights out. Rajin had also left us for his room.

"Yes you will." I insisted.

"NO I won't."

"Fine. I'll take care of you myself." 

"NO you won't." he whispered loudly. "I want to go back to my room…without you!" he mumbled afterwards.

"Look. If you don't get medical attention now, you might even die!" for he was still bleeding…

"Fine…" he growled in defeat. I smiled and he led me back to his room.

"You're really stubborn you know that?" I said as we reached his room. 

"Hn." He said sitting down on his bed, waiting for me to mope up his wounds. As I sponged away the dried blood, he winced slightly.

"Sorry." I apologised, but he ignored me. "Look, I'm sorry about earlier. It was my fault you got hurt."

"Why you?"

"If I had said something, you wouldn't have gotten angry, and challenged Squall…"

"Don't be stupid…"

"But its true…" he sighed in defeat. "I didn't mean to…"

"Its ok…" I wound the bandage diagonally around his head and looked into his eyes. He really did mean it…It really was ok…

"Listen…I've got my SeeD test tomorrow, I…need to get…some…sleep" he said yawning while he fell towards his pillow, completely tired out. 

He looked so sweet and peaceful as he slept. The bleeding had stopped for the moment, and hopefully under the bandage it was clotting nicely. But it looked as though more blood was beginning to seep through a little. I went to get some more bandages and I applied it around his heavy sleep-ridden head, but something was making me drowsy too. Almost as if someone was possessing me from far away…and I too fainted and fell asleep.

***

"Get up!" I looked up from my position on the floor. There he was, glaring at me…"I said get up!" I slowly rose, rubbing the place where he'd shoved me down to the floor. "I can do what I want. You can't tell me what I can and cannot do!" 


	18. Chapter 15 Moving On

Chapter 15: Moving On

Fujin's POV

I awoke to a thumping headache, and found myself exactly like I was before I had fallen asleep. Except for the fact that there was now no Seifer…

I turned my head towards the clock, and groaned at the time: 3.17 pm. Luckily the SeeD tests were today, and so lessons were cancelled.

I hurried quickly back to my room as to avoid suspicion. Lately I had spent a lot of time in the vicinity of Seifer's room, and rumours were beginning to take flight…and so I decided that it was for the best if I tried to figure things out in my own room. 

But no matter how hard I tried, I could figure out why these dreams were occurring a) during the middle of the day, and b) why I was dreaming of such strange, painful things…It just didn't make any sense to me at all! I didn't want to remember my past or see what would happen in the future…if those visions were the future at all…

My head felt like it was about to split in two from all the stress it had been enduring over the last few days as the dull, pulsating beat grew louder. I wanted to lie down and close my eyes, and forget about everything…forget about my past, my pain, and the suffering. 

Why me? Not only do I have the worst possible background, an orphan who roamed the streets, but now this too? Was I to be tormented for life? Why in Hyne's world must I be the one to bear the world's pain and sorrow?

Suddenly a knock rattled outside my door. "Come in." I called. Once again Rajin stood in the doorway. 

"He didn't make it ya know." 

"What?" The haze in my mind stopped me from concentrating on the conversation.

"Seifer. He failed."

"Oh." I was only half listening to what my friend said. 

"Nice to know you care." A new voice entered into the atmosphere.

"Seifer?" 

"Yes its me you idiot." He joked as he stepped out into my view. "So yeah. Yet another SeeD test down the drain!" his face lit up as he smiled.

"Why is that?"

"I got reprimanded. But I couldn't care less." He shrugged the matter off of his shoulders.

"What?! How could that be something to NOT care about?" I asked. 

"Listen Fuu…"

"NO! IDIOT!" I shouted at him as I stomped out of my room. I didn't want to hear him gloat anymore. I didn't want to listen to him right now, as my head was beating like a loud drum inside my head. I could hear my name being called behind me, but I ignored it, and tried to shut it out of my mind. 

As I stomped down the corridors ignoring the shout of my name, I attracted many more stares than I thought I would, and whispers buzzed through the air, making me extremely uncomfortable.

"What are you looking at?" I shouted to a nearby student. Everyone promptly stopped talking, and the halls fell eerily silent.

"Fujin!" Seifer had finally caught up with me. "Let me explain…" he started.

"NO! Let me explain! I've had enough, you hear? ENOUGH!" I turned and left, glaring at anyone who stood in my way. I left a stunned Seifer, and a whispering hallway behind me, and sort after the quad where I cool my temper. 

I stepped out onto the open air balcony and leaned over the edge, letting the wind weave through my silver hair, and ease my throbbing head ache. 

"Why? Why did I do that?" I mumbled to myself. Was it because he never paid enough attention to what he was doing, always headstrong and arrogant in his own ways? Or was it because I couldn't do anything to change him? I can't stop him from becoming who he wants to be, or what he wants to be…

"He's so important to me…but why is it that I feel I'm in the way, a distraction and a limited time offer to him?" Does he not feel the same way about me that I feel about him? Surely since I met him, he had already found a place in my heart…so why does it seem as though he's falling away?

"Fujin?" a small and humble voice said behind me. I sighed and turned round, keeping my gaze towards the floor.

"Yes?" A long silence followed.

"I'm sorry." I looked up, and saw his eyes pleading down at me. 

"I know…" I turned back and leaned once more over the railing. I felt his hand grasp mine as he leant over by my side. 

"What's wrong?" he asked looking towards the fields down below. In the distance was the town of Balamb, and further as the sea. For some unknown reason even to myself, I wanted to go down there and get away from what was harnessing me here. 

"I want to go down there." I said quietly. "I want to leave Garden."

"I knew you would." He turned to look at me.

"What?"

"Come on…I'll take you there. We'll leave together."

"Okay."

"You'll follow me right? You'll come with me where ever I go won't you?"

"Yes" I breathed as I leant into his shoulder.

"Good girl." He whispered into my hair. 

"Rajin too."

"Yeah…him too. We'll all go together. Just us three…"

I fell into his embrace as my old Seifer returned to me. I didn't want to part from his side again. I didn't want to feel the pain anymore…

The sun rose out from behind the clouds and shone down on us, warming my back, eradicating my headache.

I felt Seifer smile above my head, and he pulled me back. "Come on…" he said, but as I looked more closely at his face, I could see his eyes were ablaze with ambition, his face eager for adventure. A drop of blood fell from his scar and trickled down his cheek. He licked it with his tongue as it neared his mouth, and I could tell that the Seifer I was just holding in my arms, wasn't the same Seifer standing before me now.

I backed away from him, breathing much harder than before, as the light faded behind the dark rain clouds that were beginning to form in the sky. It was all a lie. He wasn't sorry for anything. 

"Seifer what's wrong?" I asked quietly. "Why are you acting like this?" I felt tears form in my eye, longing for the kind-hearted Seifer to return to me.

"Nothing."

"You're not acting like yourself! What are you doing to yourself? Stop it!" I cried as he advanced towards me. Without warning he pulled his arm back and let his punch fly into my stomach. I keeled over at once, as the rain started to fall from the black, thundering clouds above me. 

"Get up!" I looked up from my position on the floor. There he was, glaring at me…"I said get up!" I slowly rose, rubbing the place where he'd shoved me down to the floor. "I can do what I want. You can't tell me what I can and cannot do!"

My eye went wide with shock and I scrambled away from him, wanting desperately to run into the safety of Rajin's arms. He'd protect me…he wouldn't turn against me like this…

However, as I was continually backing away, running from him like a frightened child, I hit a wall, realising I had cornered myself in with no way out. As he came nearer and nearer, I hid my face in my hands, wishing that this would all be a dream. 

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him cast a spell, but I didn't know what it was until it was too late. I felt very drowsy and unable to control my movements, my body fell towards the floor, and I fell into unconsciousness.


	19. Chapter 16 Reunited

Chapter 16: Reunited

Fujin's POV

I opened my eye to find myself staring at an unfamiliar ceiling and Rajin's brown eyes gazing down at me. My head thumped with a pounding headache, and my side was in a spasm from where Seifer had thrown me to the floor. 

"Where am I?" I mumbled, while I realised my hand was being held tightly by Rajin.

"Ssshh," he whispered. "Rest now."

"But - " I was silenced with Rajin's finger on my lips. I understood, and decided I would ask questions later.

"I'll tell you everything later." Rajin promised. I shifted in my bed, trying to dislodge my hand from Rajin's, and the uncomfortable feeling I was getting from his attitude. I was hoping that it was pure anxiety for my safety because of all the times we had been through. But as I moved my hand stayed firmly in the grasp of my friend. I looked up to him finding his gaze boring into my eye. I still felt confused about why Seifer had betrayed me, but I couldn't think about these two frightening feelings all at once. I felt so confused, and I went to hold my thundering head in my hands, but instead I found tears dripping down my cheeks.

Suddenly, after I threw Rajin a small glance, I was wrapped in a tight embrace surrounded by my companion. I gasped, unsure of why he was so close, or what I should do. But I couldn't help but shed my tears. His hands placed themselves on my back, and he whispered to me not to cry. My hands however remained by my side, only allowing myself to lean into his warm body.

"Help me…Tell me why…" I choked over my tears. He conceded and began to tell me everything that Seifer had told him earlier.

---

Seifer's POV

I stood before my master, my mistress from this moment forth. I had never seen a woman quite like her before, but under all the elaborate clothing, I thought I recognised her face. Previously this morning, we had talked about our plans in Deling City. She seemed willing to allow my friends and myself to be her bodyguards. 

"I want to thank you for bringing me more…followers." She said looking for the right word. 

"Thank you. But I still don't understand why you made me hurt her." I admitted. I had been feeling terrible about how I had treated Fujin. I couldn't believe I had knocked her out cold.

"It had to be done. I get what I want. If Fujin had been told the real reason behind her coming here, she would have not agreed."

"Could at least give me warning the next time you take over my mind?" I protested. "I don't want to hurt her again." I looked away from her face, inwardly hitting myself. I only hoped Fujin would forgive me...

"Why is this girl so important? A little beating does a person good every now and again." I looked back at her cruel words with disgust hidden in my face. Sometimes I wondered to myself why I had ever taken up this offer.

"Please excuse me sorceress Edea." She nodded and sat back in her throne as I left her chamber.

---

Fujin's POV

Night came and I still hadn't seen Seifer all day. I had so many questions I wanted to ask him and so many mysteries to unfold. I said goodbye to Rajin and found that he would sleep in the room next to me, sharing with Seifer. I decided to take a little walk to clear my mind and to explore my new home. At least I thought it would be my home.

The long echoing hallways looked like something out of a history book. Intricate architecture lined the walls with patterns and words I did not understand. I finally walked myself onto a balcony, and I looked up to the dark midnight sky, hoping for answers. A cold wind blew past me, forcing me to shiver. I stepped up to the railings on the semi-circular balcony, much like the one back at Garden. 

I sighed, longing to be back there, as if it were yesterday when everything was going the way I liked it. I hated feeling like this. My heart yearned for comfort, because every time I received it, it was snatched away from me as quickly as it had come.

I held out my hand, thinking I could use my magic to allow my wind to flow from my fingers, just like I had done all those years ago under the tree at the orphanage. But it didn't come. I'd forgotten that Pandemona was no longer a part of me. I had lost my dearest partner. 

Footsteps sounded behind me, and suddenly I remembered my last encounter on a balcony. I hoped with all my life that it wasn't Seifer. I turned round and came face to face with my fear. Seifer looked at me, but this time I didn't sense any malice or hatred. He came over to my side and bowed his head.

"Nice night isn't it?" he said not looking at me.

"Yeah…It is." I glanced up at him. His eyes were fixed on some invisible picture before him.

"Look." He said. He held out his hand and produced a small fire tongue that floated on his hand. I stared at the warmth in curiosity. Why was he showing me this?

He held out his other hand, and suddenly the flame vanished and a strong gust of wind blew into my face. I marvelled at his ability to possess two types of magic. One of which I longed to own once again.

"I could never find a good time to tell you this, but…" he paused. Leaving my hoping thoughts drifting in mid air. Did he have what I thought he did? " - I have it. I have Pandemona." He finished. My mouth hung open in confusion. After a long silence of thought I spoke up.

"Why? Why do you have it? I thought…I thought…he…had it…" 

"So did I," He said taking my trembling hand. "I guess it…she decided to transfer herself to me because of the wrong reasons Tema was taking her for. As he fell I felt the blue light rush into me instead." He laughed as he finished, but I flinched at the sound of hearing his name. "I want you to have her back." As he said this I snapped my head up to look at him. Was he serious? I looked in his eyes and found the answer.

"Re…Really?" I managed to say despite my state of excitement. 

"Of course." He said as he gripped my hand tighter. He closed his eyes and soon I could feel my power flow through my veins once more, as Pandemona came flying back to me. At last I felt one again. I couldn't begin to thank Seifer for what he had done. I ran into his arms, tears at my eyes, thanking him over and over again for his kindness.

We stood there in each other's arms, in the silent night, and I was content with the swelling feelings of elation and happiness inside me. Out of the silence, Seifer finally spoke.

"I'm sorry about before." He said quietly while rested his chin on the top of my head. I drew my head back and looked at his apologising face. This truly was the Seifer I knew and loved. 

"It's ok," I said while resting my head back on his chest. "It wasn't you."

"You knew?" I didn't reply. "It was Edea. She took over my mind and thoughts so you'd come. She's our new boss by the way."

"Sounds charming." I joked.

"She's a sorceress as well." He added.

"Really? What do we do then?"

"We…help her." I could feel his growing insecure about my questions, but I needed to know why I was here, and why I was here by force.

"Do what?" I persisted.

"Help her…take over the world?" he didn't sound convincing.

"Really." He sighed and took a deep breath for what he was about to say.

"I help her with her plans to over throw cities, and she plans to take over Garden and destroy it. All of them."

That last part shocked me to my very core. What kind of person was this? Immediately I pulled away from Seifer and turned away from him, though I longed for the warmth that suddenly left me. I felt very scared from those words. My feet rooted themselves to the stone floor, not allowing me to run away. A reassuring hand clamped down on my shoulder, but I was still frightened of what atrocities I would have to face.

"I don't know what to say," I said, almost laughing at the idea of destroying the first home I had ever made. "Are you serious?"

"Yes," he said. "Fujin…I thought that…maybe…be going away you'd…be happier…"

"But that doesn't mean I want to destroy Garden!" I said spitefully spinning around to look at him.

---

Edea's POV

Unknown to them both, I watched them embrace, talk and exchange guardian forces under the night sky, from my chamber window. I felt disgusted at such affection between those two. 

"I don't know why I allowed Seifer to let them come…Both of those idiots are going to be a nuisance. Well. I'll let them know their place here." I grinned as I drew my fingers in the direction of my puppet in white down on the balcony. But just as I was about to seize Seifer's mind, I held back. 

I thought back to the moment they were talking about that boy who had taken poor little Fujin's GF. A thought struck me and I laughed at it. The perfect plan had concocted itself in my head. 


	20. Chapter 17 Recollection

Chapter 17: Recollection

Fujin's POV

That night I didn't sleep very well. All my thoughts had been racing around in my head, not letting me even begin to sort them out and try to solve each problem. However despite my confused mind, the only thought I could really think about was what Seifer had told me just moments earlier. I really couldn't decide whether I wanted to be a part of this tyranny…I wanted to stay at Seifer's side, but…

I sighed irritably and put the matter aside for the night. The air was hot and I couldn't stay comfortable for very long. I tossed and turned into all sorts of positions before I fell asleep. But even my sleep wasn't pleasant.

---

I found myself back at the Garden, wandering aimlessly around the training centre. The twigs and leaves snapped and scrunched under my boots and a breeze flowed through the room. I could feel Pandemona inside of me, and I felt comforted by it. It was eerily quiet and I wasn't sure what I was doing here…

Out of nowhere a T-Rexator reared up out of the trees and sprung out of the bushes. It bellowed as it raised it's head back and I went to draw my pinwheel for battle. But my hand found nothing on my back and I now searched with both hands to try and find my weapon. Reality suddenly struck me. I didn't have it. 

"Looking for this?" a male voice sneered behind me. I spun round and came face to face with Tema Heren. My mouth dropped open in shock and my clammy hands began to shake. I thought he died, by Seifer's hands. Yet there he was holding my pinwheel in his grubby, bloodstained hands. I glanced by to the T Rexator, but I was too slow. I was knocked off my feet sideways down to the floor. I rolled along the muddy earth and stopped at my enemy's feet. I glanced up at him, pleading with my eye to hand over my pinwheel.

"Well. Doesn't it look nice to have you looking up to me for a change? He didn't kill me you know. Nothing could destroy me!" He shouted down to me. Suddenly I felt a pain in my stomach, slowly registering that he had kicked me, and curled up into a ball in an effort to stop the pain. "You know, I think I'll destroy you instead, to pay back for all the pain that he gave me!" 

I flung my hand out to cast an Aero, but it was caught by Tema's hand. "Tut Tut. We can't have you trying to hurt me now can we? And…for the record, he's not here to save you anymore." Nothing he said went into my mind. He kicked me again, and every second that went by I saw the lumbering beast draw closer and closer. Its breath stroked my face with its stench, and I grimaced in disgust. Tema kicked me once more, this time much harder and I rolled along the floor a little once again. From there I could see him clearly, his grinning face, his glaring and piercing ice blue eyes, and my beloved pinwheel in his outstretched hands. But as I turned to my left I saw Edea the sorceress, standing quietly, watching the events happening. 

"Help me…" I called out to her. But she didn't seem to hear me.

I tried to stand, but all the strength had been sapped from my body and I lay there paralysed, at the mercy of both Tema and the T-Rexator. I saw the T Rexator lunge down at me and I braced myself. The monster's claws tightened around my body and it hurled me up into the air. At that same moment I saw Tema unleash me pinwheel in my direction, and it came flying through the air. 

The only thing I could think about at that imminent moment of death was how much I wanted to see Seifer one last time, and a tear slipped down my cheek.

---

I shot open my eye and found myself sitting directly up right in my bed. I was breathing so fast I thought I would hyperventilate. My eye travelled fearfully around my surroundings and I recognised my room in Edea's castle. I was back where I was…and that nightmare was only a dream…

I sighed and let myself fall back down to the comfort of my bed. But as I did so, all the surreal pain I had received in my dream, all came horrifyingly back to me. My sides ached and I felt numb all over my body. My hands flew to my sides and felt a wet liquid seep through my clothes. Blood. 

'Why was this happening?' I thought to myself. But then it struck me that this had happened before. 

Years and years had gone by since that fateful day when I left the safe haven of the orphanage. I remember Selphie's anxious face peering over me as I woke up, and I remembered her scream and shock when she saw my bleeding shoulder. The pain had been in the exact same place then and now. 

I thought back and shivered as I remembered the dream I had had all those years ago. That lady at the orphanage had been strangling me… I couldn't put a name to her face though yet Edea looked so familiar to her. They both had the same…eyes.

---

I couldn't get back to sleep after that horrific experience. The next morning I went immediately to see Seifer. I had to check that he was still here and that my mind wasn't playing tricks on me. The words that Tema had said to me last night all sounded so real…

With a sigh of relief I found him on the same balcony where we had talked last night. I greeted my friend as I walked to his side and leaned over the railing. I couldn't help but look at him, scrutinising him over and over again to really make sure he was there. His golden hair gleamed in the sunlight, yet he too looked as though he hadn't slept well. He had dark lines under his eyes and he looked incredibly tired. 

"What are you looking at?" he asked me, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Oh…Nothing. Good night's sleep?" I said changing the subject quickly.

"No…" he sighed. "You?" I paused as my breathing picked up and my stomach began to hurt once more. 

"Terrible." I muttered as I winced from the increasing pain.

"Are you ok?" Seifer said while noticing my arms clutching my sides.

"Fine." I growled. 'Why does this have to hurt now?' my mind moaned.

"No you're not. What's wrong." He said turning towards me completely. I glared at him, telling him ii didn't need his help. But instead he pried my hands away and gently touched my waist. I shut my eyes and kept in the cry of pain that I wanted to let out.

"Fujin…Who…What did you do?" I sighed, knowing that I'd have to tell him.

"Do you remember…ages ago at the orphanage, when I left?" he nodded. "Well, do you remember that my neck and shoulder was bleeding?" he nodded once again. "Well…it's the same thing now."

"What's the same thing?"

"My dream…When someone hurts me in my dream, and I wake up with the same wounds…" I said unsure of how to explain it. 

"Who was it?" I was shocked. I'd half expected him not to believe me…

"Tema." I mumbled, trying to think back to what he said. But however much I tried to forget, I couldn't replace the image of him holding my pinwheel and using it against me. I felt unshed tears build up and fall down my face.

I heard Seifer mutter something, but I didn't hear exactly what he said. He looked at me for the briefest moment, and gently he put his hand around my head, and held me while I cried. I told Seifer exactly what had happened and I could feel that he believed me.

He was here to stay, and I knew that now. I would never leave his side ever again. 

"I've decided." I said breaking the silence. "I've decided to come with you." I said feeling more tears rush forth from my eye. He said nothing, and only continued to stroke my hair. 


	21. Chapter 18 Reformation

Chapter 18: Reformation

Fujin's POV

I was too terrified to sleep many nights afterwards. I lay awake on my bed every night, staring into space trying not to let my heavy eye close. Again and again I got up and moved around when I felt like I might fall asleep. 

'This isn't working.' I thought four days later. 'I need to take my mind off sleep.' I decided to go and take a walk around the castle. I pulled on my boots and jacket and stepped out of my room. My footsteps echoed down the empty corridor as I walked to an unknown destination. Without knowing it, I found myself out on the balcony once again.

'Why do my feet always take me here?' I wondered while smiling inwardly. I looked out to the black night sky, but my eye was still threatening to fall shut. I slid down on the floor, wincing at the pain in my side, and my head slumped forward. 

'I'm not going to fall asleep. I'm not going to fall asleep!' I chanted to myself in my head. But the time came when I eventually couldn't hold out any longer. My eye shut and I instantly fell into unconsciousness. 

---

Once again it was Tema. By now I knew this dream by heart, and my wounds were getting steadily worse. I could barely stand without shaking, and my strength had diminished with every dream. Every time I cried out to the lady standing by watching, but each time she didn't hear me. The T-Rexator swung its huge face into my body, winding me again, and I fell towards Tema's feet. 

I was sick and tired of this. Out of rage I swung my fist at his shin, knowing he'd catch it. I would kick him, knowing I wouldn't touch him. But then it hit me. _I_ was in control of my body. Not anybody else. I smirked at him as he spoke to me, and I unleashed an Aero straight into his face. He fell back stunned, dropping my pinwheel. I scrambled towards it and grabbed it before he could even get up. I stood over him triumphant. It was my turn to kick him, punch him and make his life hell. 

But my mind quickly turned back to the lumbering T-Rexator. I let my pinwheel fly from my hand, and it struck the T-Rexator down. I turned my head back to Tema's figure that lay on the floor, clutching his stomach. I heard my pinwheel rip through the air returning to me, and I held my hand out and caught it without even looking. I walked back over to him and kicked him again. I began to summon my guardian force, to truly pay him back for all the pain and hurt he had dealt me. 

I saw the sorceress shift uncomfortably in the corner of my eye, but I paid it no mind. I stepped closer and closer to my prey and finally I felt myself disappear. Pandemona fell from the skies and thundered down to the ground. But as I looked on, the sorceress ran towards Tema, but as I looked again, I saw it wasn't Tema, but Seifer.

'No! Pandemona stop!' I tried to yell out, but my words failed me. All my thoughts and feelings of victory had vanished, and had been quickly replaced by fear and anguish. 

"How could you kill your own friend!?" Edea screamed at me as they were both sucked into Pandemona's mouth. I cried out for Pandemona to stop. Tears fell from my eye and my whole body shook. I couldn't bear to face the outcome, so I screwed my eye tightly shut and fell to the floor, my body heaving in sobs.

" - jin…Fujin…" I could hear someone call out my name, but I didn't want to hear them. They shouted again, but they sounded so far away. 

'Seifer…I'm so sorry.' I thought as I fell unconscious.

---

Seifer's POV

"Fujin! Fujin! Come on, wake up!" I pleaded. I had found her this morning out here chilled to a bone, crying her heart out. "Fujin! Wake up Fujin!" I shouted while shaking her small body in my hands. It pained me to see her so helpless when I could do nothing to help her.

But hope still reigned as I saw her eye flutter open, tears still running down her cheek. She looked at me, her mouth slightly open, trying to say something. 

"What is it - " but before I could finish she threw herself at me into my arms and buried her head in my chest. She was mumbling so many words at once, I couldn't understand a thing she was saying, but I had a feeling of who I was going to see after Fujin had calmed down. 

"Fujin…" I said reassuringly as I pulled her up to stand. Her cold, shivering body never broke contact with mine, and I held her weak form to me with all my might. She leaned into me with no strength at all, sapping my warmth to heat herself. I sighed and knocked the back of her knees so I could pick her fragile body up. She continued to sob into my chest, murmuring numerous sentences all at once as I carried her back to the warmth of her room. 

I laid her down on the bed and quickly pulled up the covers to desperately irradiate the frightening chill the surrounded her.

"Don't go…" I heard her whisper. I looked at her, feeling so helpless as I saw her tear stricken, fearful face. Her whole expression rooted me to the ground, and determined me to not leave her side. I held her shaking hand and stroked her pale face with my finger. I hushed her quivering mouth, and assured her that I wouldn't be going anywhere.

"Fujin…Please…tell me what's wrong," For a moment she said nothing. "When you're ready." I added. 

"I…I killed you." She whispered to me, turning her head to look straight into my shocked eyes. "I thought you…were Tema," she choked out. "But…but then you were there…and…" I silenced her by putting a finger to her mouth. I smiled and cupped her shivering face.

"But I'm here now aren't I? I'm not dead and you didn't kill me…It was only a dream…" I said. "See? I'm still here." I said leaning forwards to push away a strand of silver hair from her eye.

"But…is this a dream?" she said angrily as she flung back the covers to reveal her blood stained clothes. I looked at her face and then to her side, finding no words to comfort her. "Every night, it happens again," she said a little more quietly as she pulled the covers back up to her chin. "Every night I wake up dripping in blood!" Fujin's tears gathered at her red eye once more, but she refused them to fall. 

I sighed. "It's ok to cry Fujin," I said wiping her tears away with my finger. "Cry when you need to…and I'll be right here." 

"Thank you…" I took her hand once more and squeezed it tight. 

"Rest now…"

"But…I can't…You - " I silenced her again, but she batted my finger away. "Stop it." She said glaring at me through her tears.

"I'm sorry…But Fuu, you must get some rest. Trust me, please!" I paused looking directly at her. "Please Fujin, you look as tired as hell! Sleep. I promise you won't have any more bad dreams. Please." Without saying a word, she shut her eye and the tears stopped. 

I continued to sit there holding her hand, thinking about what to do next. I knew that Fujin would want me to stay here, but I had some business to take care of that couldn't wait. I got up to leave, but was stopped by her hand, tightly clasped around mine. I walked back to her and gazed at her sleeping face. She looked so peaceful, and I suddenly felt an urge to move closer to her. The very site of her compelled me to want to touch her soft, delicate skin again. 

I leaned closer to her face, but suddenly drew back as I heard her whisper something.

"Seifer…don't go…please…don't go…" I winced, knowing that I'd have to leave her, but I knew it was for her own good. I leaned forwards again, and gently kissed her forehead, hoping not to wake her. She stirred slightly but remained asleep. 

This time I got up and walked towards the door, with one final look over my shoulder at the sleeping beauty just metres away from me. I sighed and quietly shut the door as I strode off quickly to see Edea.

---

"Edea!" I raged as the double doors banged hard against the wall. I saw her there, bent over her crystal, smiling gleefully.

"Why Seifer…what ever is the matter?" she said, keeping her obvious look of exultation.

"What in Hyne's name are you doing to Fujin!?"

"Why nothing…Seifer, you don't need those two imbeciles. They are what's dragging you down, stopping you from achieving the greatness you deserve." She said persuasively.

"They're my friends. You can't just discard them like that. Because of you, Fujin is going crazy!"

"Hmph. You care too much for that girl. You're too good for her. Petty girls are for childish boys. You are not a boy any more Seifer. That's why you're here is it not. You came with me in Timber to become a man. Not remain a boy who cant' forget about a girl!" she said raising her voice.

"I can't leave them behind. I'm a man who knows who my friends are!"

"Seifer, Seifer, Seifer. Can't you see?" she said coming closer so she didn't have to shout. "Your 'friends' are helping you to fail your dream of greatness. If you come with me, I'll make you great. But I can't take them as well. They are in the way. You don't need them. I've been watching you, you know. Every time you see that girl, your eyes go soft like a boy. Your feelings go soft, your attitude and character vanishes before my very eyes. You turn into a boy again, the same boy before you came with me."

"But…every night you tell me this…Every night in my dreams, you tell me this, hurt my friends and take me with you." I paused for a moment, preparing what I was going to say next. I saw her open her mouth to retort, but the words flew out of my mouth before I could stop them "Fujin needs me and I need to take care of her!"

Edea looked a little taken aback, but she smirked and regained her authority. "Well…You really are pathetic aren't you?" 

'I can't believe I just said that.' I thought.

"I guess I thought wrong. You have no potential to be great. You have nothing except your little girl friend and a Garden full of fumbling students. You are worthless and insignificant." She paused. 

'I didn't just say that…'

"But," I looked up at her. "That doesn't necessarily have to be the case. You don't have to be aware of what you do for me to achieve my goals." I stared at her in silence, knowing what she meant. She was going to take control of my mind…

"You won't hurt Fu - " but my mouth stopped mid sentence. I found I couldn't move any part of my body. My mind wasn't it's own anymore. Everything I did was what Edea told me to do. 

"Won't I?" she chuckled. But that chuckle grew louder into a laugh, an evil laugh that rang through the room. And I couldn't do anything but listen, her mind slave who was rooted to the floor, who had no power over anything I did. The only thing I could do was think, but even that wasn't private. She knew everything that I thought and control every moment I made.

'Fujin…I'm sorry.' 


	22. Chapter 19 Renounced

Chapter 19: Renounced

Seifer's POV

I walked towards my room, my legs moving themselves. But to my surprise I saw Rajin waiting in the hallway, leaning against the door of Fujin's room. He saw me approach and his eyes narrowed.

"What's wrong?" I said, but he didn't answer. Instead he shifted from his place and moved away from the door, leaving me to watch him walk slowly down the corridor into our room. I shrugged off the matter and knocked softly on Fujin's door. My hands raised themselves and opened the door after the quiet response from inside. I stepped in and saw Fujin lying where I'd left her, the covers still over her half asleep frame.

"Hi." She said quietly, her one, red eye half closed. I smiled at her and sat down beside her once more. 

"How are you?" I said while stroking her forehead with my hand. To me, the contact was bliss, but I knew that my thoughts were the only control I had over myself. My body moved without my will, and all I could do was live through the nightmare. Edea was taunting me and I knew it. 

"Um…ok." She said brushing away my hand, while a red blush emerged on her face. But my hand came back up to rest on her face and my body leaned over hers. I saw the shock on her face through my eyes and I wanted to stop myself. 

"Seifer…what are you doing?" she said while struggling underneath me. I said nothing and only smiled while I climbed on top of her. I held down her arms, but inside I was screaming at myself to stop. I didn't want myself to do this; I didn't want Fujin to go through this either. In the back of my mind, I could almost hear Edea cackling at my helplessness. 

I couldn't do anything to stop my disgusting actions. I kissed the defenceless girl below me, tugging at her lips with my own, nearly suffocating us both. All the time she tried to push herself away from me tears once again terrified face. But she wasn't strong enough to even move underneath me. I weighted her down and prolonged her torment. 

My hands began to move from her arms to her chest. At this she cried out, begging me to stop. My fingers teared at her clothing and Fujin screamed, her voice choked by tears. I wanted to stop. I wanted to never look her in the face again. Not after this. I too was crying out, begging my body to stop. 

But for an instant I found that my lips were no longer touching hers and my hands had stopped moving. I looked down at Fujin, and saw her tearful, frightened face. I wanted to tell her this wasn't me doing these things, but almost as soon as the moment began, it ended. 

I fought with all my might to stop myself. I felt the control on me weaken slightly. I struggled to push my own arm away from her as if it were a lead weight. My whole body felt so heavy to move, and I managed to push my whole body away from Fujin, rolling off the side of the bed onto the cold stone floor. I felt control rush back into my limbs, and I could move on my own once again. Without even looking at Fujin, I scrambled up from the floor and ran out of the door, banging into walls as I held my head in my hands, full of shame and self-disgust. 

'How the hell could I let myself do that?' I thought. I felt like crying inside. I wanted to end my life now, before I really did do something awful to her. 

"Seifer." I heard a familiar voice behind me. I looked round with repulsion and glared hatefully at the one person I hated more than myself at that moment.

"YOU!" I shouted at the top of my voice. She smiled spitefully and I spat at her feet. "What the hell do you want?"

"I need you. I need to go to Deling right away, with you at my right side."

"What in Hyne makes you think I'm just going to go with you!" I growled, while my whole body was shaking with rage. She sighed.

"Do I really have to make you do that again?" At once I was taken aback. I slowed my seething rage inside me, and began to actually listen to what she had to say. "Just as I thought," she said smugly. "As you are well aware, my procession in Deling is tomorrow night, and I want you there with me."

"What do I have to do?" I said trying not to sound angry. 

"Now now, temper, temper," she said shaking her finger at me in a motherly way. "You'll do as I tell you on the night. I expect you to be ready to leave this evening."

"As you wish." I snarled, while I mimicked a curtsey.

***

That evening, before I had to leave, I spent my last few remaining hours on the balcony. I looked up at the twinkling night sky, and sighed. It would be a long time before I would get another chance like this. But even in the tranquillity of the silent atmosphere, I still couldn't clear my head. Over and over again my mind played the horrible scene back and forth. I hadn't seen Fujin since then, and I didn't want to either. I couldn't possibly face her ever again. Not after the way I treated her…

"Seifer?" a small voice said from behind me. I sighed and didn't answer. I knew who it was and I didn't want to even look at her sweet face with my tainted eyes. "Seifer…" she said tugging my arm slightly cautiously.

"Why are you even here Fujin?" I said looking away from her. But she appeared in front of me and looked up straight into my eyes. I instantly looked away and began to walk away towards where I should have been going. 

"Seifer please wait!" I stopped and turned around.

"What?" she opened her mouth to speak, but she shut it again. 

"I…I…" she stuttered. Another silence followed, but I waited for what she had to say. "I know that wasn't you." She mumbled. But even though it was the quietest sentence I'd ever heard her speak, I still heard every word, loud and clear, and those words were music to my ears. "I know that wasn't you Seifer." She said a little louder. I began to laugh a little, tears welling up in my eyes. 

'She worked it out. She knew that it wasn't me. She…she…' I couldn't even think for I was so overwhelmed. But her next move shocked me even more. She held her arms out, beckoning me for an embrace, yet her head was lowered and I couldn't see her face.

I walked over to her, but I gently pushed her arms back down to her side. She looked up at me confused. 

"No Fujin." Her confusion turned to frustration. She turned away from me for a moment without saying a word. I turned away as well, and began to walk away, kicking myself for being so harsh on her, but I needed to sort and eliminate my own gremlins out first, before I dealt with hers. 

Suddenly I was stopped in my tracks by two arms. The small, but lithe arms held me fast, wrapping me in a tight embrace. I placed my own hand on Fujin's and smiled to myself. She always stuck with me, no matter what I did. I turned round in her arms and wrapped my fingers round her head and pulled her to me. Her embrace became tighter, and she whispered again and again to me, 

"It wasn't you, it wasn't you…"

"Fujin, I need to go." I stated.

"I know," she said into my chest. "Don't forget us." I lifted my hand away from her head and leaned down to kiss her softly on the forehead.

"I won't," I gazed in her eye, wondering when I'd see her again. She grabbed my hand, but it slid out of her clasped hands as I walked away. "Good bye Fujin." 

"Not goodbye. It never will be. It will only ever be one thing. See you soon." She whispered softly. But I could see the pain in her face. But aside from pain, I thought I saw guilt in her eye as she looked at me. 

"See you soon Fujin." I said smiling back at her.


	23. Chapter 20 Removed

Chapter 20: Removed

Seifer's POV

I struggled to get through the next few days without anyone by my side except that witch of a companion Edea. It was strange not either Fujin or Rajin by my side after knowing them for so long. I had been granted control over myself once again, very… gratefully by Edea after I had left with her on the train to Deling City. We were now currently sitting on the train, waiting for the countryside to fade into a bustling city, crammed tightly with people waiting for the procession that would be happening tonight.

No matter how hard I tried I couldn't forget anything that happened yesterday. I was still growing in anger and hatred towards Edea, and was slowly coming to realise that maybe this was all a mistake. But I still couldn't come to terms with the fact that she was telling me that I was weak. I can't stand being called weak, because I've always tried to be so strong. And that reason is why I'm still here, reassuring myself with a dying hope that this will all be worthwhile. 

Every now and again Fujin's last words to me the night before would wander into my thoughts. It calmed me knowing that she'd be waiting there for me once I came back. I relaxed a little, eased by the thoughts of her in my mind, her sweet face smiling at me…

But nothing could have prepared me for the shock I received on my way coming back. 

---

Fujin's POV

"What?! We've got to be moved to Balamb? Why?" I pleaded with one of the officers that had rudely woken me up this morning. 

"Look, I'm only doing my job. I've orders from Lady Edea that you and your friend here be moved to Balamb for a special mission."

"I've given no consent to be a part of any mission set by her. I'm not going! I've got to wait… for someone." My anger dissolved at my last sentence.

"Fujin…" I heard Rajin intervene from behind me. "What's the problem here sir?" he said now addressing the officer.

"I've been given orders by Lady Edea to transport the two of you to Balamb harbour for a mission." There was a silence between us, while Rajin pondered his answer. Without a word he turned around and returned to his room. 

"Rajin!" I called after him.

"Do what he says Fuu. I don't want no trouble ya know." He said as he stopped, turning to face me. I couldn't believe he was giving in…

"Rajin! Aren't we going to wait for Seifer?"

"Seifer won't be returning here, girl," The officer interrupted. "He will be accompanying Lady Edea while she is carrying out her duties in the country."

"What?" The words hit me like a cold wind. "How long will she be 'out doing her duties'? I said a little sarcastically. 

"The time is uncertain." He replied. My heart sank. How long would I not be able to see Seifer? With a grunt on anger I turned on my heel and strided towards my room to pack my belongings. I pushed past Rajin and slammed my door as I entered. I picked up my pinwheel from beside my bed, and strapped it to my back. I then opened a bag I had stashed away and threw in all the few belongings I owned, which amounted to a few clothes and some food. 

I set out towards the front gates and found Rajin already waiting with three accompanying guards. I strode out to meet them, and we set off together towards the place I had once called home.

---

Seifer's POV

"Where are we going?" I asked the single companion I had had for the last week or so. "Aren't we returning to the castle?" She laughed at my question and I felt my anger rise.

"Why would we possibly want to go back there? I have not yet finished my business on this continent." 

I paused for a moment, allowing the information to slowly settle in my mind. "Then…I won't be seeing my friends again?" I asked, mainly to myself, but nonetheless out loud.

"Of course not. What do you need them for? I've told you countless times already. They'll only get in our way."

I wanted to reply to her harsh words but I held myself back, swearing at her silently in my mind, knowing that if I retaliated I would suffer more of her cruel criticism. Instead I sighed and averted my gaze to the countryside whizzing past me while I sat in the train to another town. I tried to think of my friends, but each time thoughts of only Fujin took control and I found myself on the verge of tears. Before any of them dared to fall I blinked them away, but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't rid myself of the lump in my throat. I wanted to see her so desperately. I wanted to apologise, and run away with her from this monster beside me. 

My mind wandered and I pictured this world where the three of us, Fujin, Rajin and me would be living happily together in an apartment in a town somewhere. We would all be smiling and laughing together like we used to in Garden. Nothing would be able to destroy our happiness. Yet a dark sky remained over our world…

---

Fujin's POV

I stared out of the window, gazing at the blurred scenery as the train rocked from side to side. The only thought that filled my mind was Seifer, and my anxiety of never being able to see him again. I thought that something like this might happen. Edea had seemed to be determined to break the three of us apart, for a reason unknown to me. The train ride to Balamb would be a long one and as time dragged on, I found myself becoming more and more tired, and eventually I drifted off to sleep. 

***

I dreamt of a place where the three of us lived happily all under one roof, supporting one another. I was laughing with Seifer and Rajin, curled up on the sofa leaning against Seifer's warm shoulder. There was nothing, no secrets or anything between us. I loved Seifer without having to hide it from Rajin. We worked together as a unit, just like a family. I would be happy, content with the feeling of finally belonging to a family. But all too soon that happiness clouded over, and transformed into a living hell. 

I was running through damp and deserted streets, searching for someone that could help me. My own footsteps and breathing were the only sounds I could hear, until soon I heard footsteps behind me. But as soon as I saw who it was, my feet started to move and run as fast as they could, for the figure was the one person I was scared of. An all too familiar scene unfolded before me, as I ran down the streets into a forest, crying as I heard the threats and lumbering feet bound behind me. My own mother had her pinwheel raised once more and I tripped just like I had done all those years ago. 

But instead of falling to the floor, I fell into something. As I looked up I saw my saviour's face. Seifer smiled down at me and embraced me, shielding me from my fears. I closed my eyes, and let out a sigh of relief. But when I opened my eyes again, I saw Seifer looming over me, holding my hands in an unbreakable grip. His eyes weren't the soft, shining eyes I knew and his smirk was of someone else. His lips grazed mine, and his hands began to roam over my body. I tired to kick him off, but he lay too heavily over my frail limbs. I struggled and screamed under his weight, frightened of the sudden intimate contact. I squeezed my eyes shut, hoping that it would all be over soon…

***

I was jerked awake by a hand on my shoulder, and I jumped as I realised that the train had come to a stop. I gathered myself together, trying to push my dream to the back of my mind, but as I walked and followed the guards out of the station, I realised that Seifer had really scared me that day, and that I still hadn't really forgiven him. I knew that it wasn't his fault, and that Edea had been controlling his movements but…

'Stop thinking about it…' I told myself firmly. "Just stop it…' But still, I wondered why I'd been brought back here…to the place I found a home. What were my orders? What would I have to do to make Edea pleased? All these questions bombarded my head and I tried to shake them away as I gazed over the shoreline. But to no avail they remained, shouting for answers inside my head, along with my other worries of the past week. 

We were stationed in the hotel in Balamb's harbour, quite a walk from the Garden itself. Nearly as soon as we were left along I turned to Rajin, asking the questions I couldn't answer myself. I stood by the window, the sun setting as we talked. I could feel my voice break down as I went on, mumbling unanswerable questions, knowing I wasn't making any sense. I just couldn't understand why life had to be like this… 

My legs gave way as my body continued to shake and I slumped to the floor, leaning against the support of the wall. Rajin sighed and walked over to where I had collapsed and placed his large hand on my small shoulder. 

"It'll be all right ya know," he said reassuringly. "Seifer'll come back…We'll all be together again ya know."

"But…He won't will he?" I cried. Tears were forming at my eye and daring to fall. I looked up at Rajin like a frightened child, wanting the world to be right again. 

"Fujin…Stay strong ya know, for Seifer's sake. He wouldn't want you to be like this ya know? You've got to keep going. We'll be there someday ya know. Until then you've got to keep on living Fujin."

---

Rajin's POV

I could see it just by looking at her face. All she wanted to was to be with Seifer right now. That was the only person who would make things right for her. After watching her for so long, after loving her like a sister, it made it all the more difficult for me to say these words of encouragement. I knew that I couldn't make the wounds heal, and I knew that I wasn't the one who could help her. But I knew that I was the only person here for her right now.

"Fujin…" I stumbled on my words as I saw her tears fell down her innocent, heartbroken face. "You've got to live on ya know, and make him proud of you when you see him again. He wouldn't want you to be sad…He'd want you to be strong…" I felt like I was repeating myself, but I made me feel better knowing that I was doing the small part in comforting her. "Please Fujin…stop crying…" I wiped her tears away with my thumb and held the small girl close to me, knowing that this was the only thing I could ever do for her. 

We knelt there together as the sunset behind over the ocean, until Fujin's tears ceased. I helped her up and carried her tired body over towards her bed. I laid her down and let her sleep as I closed the door and departed for my own room, my heart cracking up as I walked. She would never know how much I cared for her, but I would everything in my power to protect her while Seifer was away. I owed him that much for winning her heart.

As I stepped into my own room, the sun had disappeared over the horizon and the dark blue of the night sky reigned over the skies. I sat down on my bed, not quite ready to go to sleep, wondering what our purpose here was. I knew that Edea wasn't too pleased with us being part of her plan…Maybe she planned to eliminate us…Whatever the objective was, I would promise myself to return Fujin to Seifer…


	24. Chapter 21 Recession

Chapter 21: Recession

Fujin's POV

I remembered the days gone by as I was being transported towards the Lunatic Pandora. I had grown colder with each passing hour of each day I dragged myself through. I couldn't recall how long it had been, but it seemed each day lasted a month and each week a year. I had fought many battles, and hardened my spirit to anyone who dared cross my path. I would show no weakness. No pain. No emotions.

My speech had become short and very unresponsive. I had limited my sentences to one word, shouting at anyone who talked to me. Following orders was the only objective in my insignificant life. I was just another pawn on the chessboard, going head on into battle with my enemies while my superiors sat back and laughed. I didn't know where my orders came from, but I accomplished them without question. With Rajin by my side, I battled many of the people from Balamb Garden. Squall, Zell, Selphie, Quistis…and much to my utter amazement, Rinoa. I had never expected to ever see her again, but I tried not to let anything get in the way of my mission. 

When they had stormed into the Balamb hotel, I could remember the look on Rinoa's face when she saw me. Pure disgust and hatred flashed under her innocent eyes and her round face glared at me from behind Squall. 

We failed miserably to my former school acquaintances, them proving to be much stronger than they let appear. 

But we encountered them once or twice after that, not fighting or making ourselves obstacles in their way. I had come to realise that perhaps what we were doing really wasn't the right thing to do…

And as I sat here, staring blankly out of the window, watching the world rush past under me, a single tear slipped down my cheek, as I remembered my reason for fighting. It had been so long, without ever seeing his face once since he left on his journey. But it was every day he haunted me each time I shut my eyes at night. 

I heard Rajin come over to me and he placed his large, tanned hand on my small shoulder. He sat down beside me as I tore my gaze from the world and turned to look at him, hoping he wouldn't notice the pain in my heart.

"Fujin…We've got to stop this ya know…We can't keep following these orders…" he said quietly.

"I know Rajin," I said trying to pull myself together. "But they'd have us killed wouldn't they? We can't just say no."

"Seifer wouldn't let that happen…" he said without thinking. I looked at him, tears bubbling at my eye the moment his name was mentioned. "Aww I'm sorry Fuu…I didn't…I didn't mean to…" he said frantically. 

"No…its ok," I said wiping away the droplets of water. I sniffed and continued to speak, despite the shaking in my voice. "I'm ok Rajin. I'm fine." A long silence came between us.

"So…" Rajin said, easing the tense atmosphere a little. "What are we going to do?" I sighed, thinking of an answer.

But as I was about to speak, the pilot of our ship broke in on the intercom.

"We've arrived at the Lunatic Pandora. All personnel report to the docking bay where they will each receive individual instructions." His voice crackled out, and everyone began to move out of the airship into the cold, noisy docking bay. Voices came from every direction, some directing incoming ships, others on intercoms chanting various messages to important staff throughout the facility. 

But in the midst of all the commotion and hustling about, a single word floated into my ears from the electronic female voice high above me. I singled out this message, trying not to loose the precious words it was saying. Hope was restored inside of me.

"Would Seifer Almasy please report to the…" I lost the sentence in the noise, but that was all I needed to hear. 

He was really here; I could see him after such a long time. I would finally be able to be together with him again…I looked up at Rajin and I think that he too had heard it, as he looked down at me. 

My dream-hazed mind was suddenly snapped back into reality though, breaking any thoughts I had. Orders were being given, mainly in the concern of putting up the shields to protect our base from invasion. I knew exactly who would be trying to break through those barriers, and when they did me and Rajin would be ready for them. 

I also knew that Squall really did intend to kill Seifer this time. He wanted him out of the picture and us along with him. Despite what I knew they were doing was right, I knew I had to stop them, at least from harming Seifer… 

***

And sure enough they came, blasting through the air in a ship I had never seen before. Its red dragon like shape streamed through the air, smashing straight through our defences, slowly tearing apart the so called 'unbreakable' force-field that had taken so many people's hard work and time to make sure it was impenetrable. Inwardly I laughed at the petty efforts to keep them from coming. But as soon as they ran down form the bridge with their weapons in hand, battle begun. 

I grabbed my pinwheel from my back, and prepared for battle. Rajin too equipped himself with his staff and both of us exchanged a look of friendship and understanding before we launched ourselves in battle. We knew we would lose, we knew we should just let them pass, but we had to fight to protect the ones we cared for. 

It wasn't a long battle. We were dealt with fairly quickly, perhaps because we weren't trying…but it was enough to let them, and ourselves feel satisfied. Without further question they ran past us, not caring whether we would try to stop them or not. Maybe they knew we wouldn't try…but I smiled inwardly, cheering on their cause in my heart. I knew what we were doing was wrong…and that made it all the harder to fulfil what we had to do next.

I picked myself off the floor, tending to my mounds with a Cura, and at once we set off for our next destination. We walked swiftly through the corridors, our feet almost automatically showing us the way. Our next goal was to find Seifer, and my heart leaped in excitement at the thought of being able to see his face again, but the happiness wasn't alone. I was also dreading this encounter as I knew it would really be the last time we would all be together.

We turned many corners and stumbled through many walkways, sometimes doubling back on ourselves, but eventually we reached our target.

There he was, standing ready to greet us, as if he were expecting us to come. He was smiling, his arms folded across his chest. He was wearing his white trench coat again, Hyperion leaning against his side. As we walked into the vast hall, I spied a group of soldiers, struggling with a girl around my own age. I wondered who she was, and what importance she had, but it quickly left my mind as the sudden loss of words made me unable to utter even a sentence to my friend.

"Rajin," he said nodding to Rajin. He then turned to me, his gaze resting on my face. "Fujin." His voice sounded different from when I'd last seen him. I could see that he was uneasy in front of all the guards, but I continued to take in every detail, storing the image of him deep in my memory. "It's been a while," he said smiling. "How are you both?" he said fiddling with his hands.

"We've been hanging in there ya know." Rajin said quite casually. But it was true, we had just about lived this far, being strong for his sake, in order to see him one last time…

"How are you Fujin?" he said coldly looking directly at me, locking my gaze with his. I realised I hadn't answered his question. His voice sounded irritated, and angry at my lack of obedience.

"I'm…" I couldn't say anything. This wasn't the Seifer I had left…he'd changed into a icy, high ranking, unemotional man, with no need for people like Rajin and myself to help him now.

"FINE." I said reverting back to my one worded speech. I couldn't talk to him like I used to…

He seemed a little taken aback, but recovered in an instant. He frowned and turned his head slightly to the guards holding the girl captive. I looked down at the ground, ashamed I had treated him in such a manner after longing to see him so much. All I could say was violent and rough, not affectionate or loving at all. 

The girl was brought over and Seifer passed her over to me. 

"This is Ellone, our hostage. Let nothing happen to her or hand her over to the enemy. She is key in our plans." He instructed us monotonously. I nodded, not looking at Seifer but accepted the girl into my care. I took hold of her arm and she stood quietly beside me. She couldn't have been much older than I was. Her nervous eyes darted from place to place and her face reminded me of Squall. I didn't know why, but she resembled him almost like a twin. 

"We must not let Leonhart take her. He is our prime target to destroy…" but he was cut off by Ellone.

"You can't kill my brother! He'll take you down in a second!" she shouted across at him. I raised an eyebrow at her strong and bold words of protest, admiring her for speaking out so bravely in her position. She really was related to Squall…I'd guessed right. But unlike Squall she showed her fear openly as Seifer raised his gunblade in a split second, millimetres away from her face. She gasped at the proximity of the lethal weapon, and I could feel her tremble in my arm. 

"Don't push your luck girl…" he said so darkly, even I began to feel threatened by him. "If you even utter the smallest of words I'll…" but this time it was me who interrupted him.

"SEIFER!" I roared. He seemed completely unfazed by my shout, but his eyes darted to me and I glared at him with my red eye and he lowered his gunblade. He looked back to Ellone and spat at her, inches from her feet.

But just then, Squall burst through the doors, his group entailing. Seifer moved away and Ellone turned to look at me. She mouthed a quick 'thank you' and swiftly turned to look down at her brother, hope restored on her frightened face.

"We've come to take back Ellone" Squall shouted up at us.

"Looks like we got company," I heard Seifer mutter to himself. "Show'em your hospitality." He said now turning his head towards Rajin. He stepped forward a little reluctantly, but I'd had enough of this fighting.

"RAJIN! STOP!" I shouted.

"What's up?" Seifer said questioning me. Rajin stepped back beside me, and delivered the hardest sentence I think he'd ever spoken.

"We've had enough ya know…" I let Ellone go and nodded to her.

"GO." She looked at me a little confused, but understood. She smiled, and ran over to her brother, her short, light brown hair swaying behind her.

"Wait outside. Laguna should be here soon." I heard Squall order his sister. She nodded not saying a word, and walked quickly, almost running where their ship had crash-landed.

"Hey, hey…Come on people." Seifer said averting our attention back to him.

"Seifer…We're quitting ya know? Don't know what's right anymore, ya know…" Rajin confirmed his earlier statement. 

"Exactly my thoughts. I thought we were a posse." He said sounding slightly defeated. This was it. This was possibly the last time I really would see Seifer. I could feel the tears tug at my eye, and my heart leaped up into my throat. 

'We were a posse Seifer…and we always will be…' I thought. I swallowed and blinked away the imminent tears threatening to fall. I summoned up all my courage and, after letting Rajin do all the talking, I would at least say a final goodbye…

"POSSE…" I paused, unsure of what had come over me to speak so suddenly… "We are. We always will be," the words flowed out of my mouth as if I had prepared this for a long time. "Because we're a posse, we want to help you. Whatever it takes to fulfil your dream, we're willing to do," I thought back to al the sacrifices I'd made in order to make Seifer happy, and all the mistakes I'd made… I remembered right back to when I first came to Garden, with Rinoa and Tema… everything that happened came flooding back. I'd agreed to come to Edea's castle with him, suppressed all my emotions over the last few months in order to be strong so Seifer could live his life and his dream. But then all the anger and frustration filtered in, reminding me of all the times Edea had manipulated Seifer into doing her wishes…the time he had almost raped me…

"But…you're being manipulated Seifer. You've lost yourself and your dream. You're just eating out of someone's hand," I couldn't stop the words from coming, and as I glanced around quickly I saw everyone's face say exactly the same thing…

"We want the old you back! Since we can't get through to you, all we have to rely on is Squall! Its sad…sad that we only have Squall to rely on…" I could feel the tears rise again and the lump in my throat choke my words. I heard Rajin begin to move, and he subtly placed his hand on my shoulder once more, comforting me slightly.

"Seifer!" I cried out through my tears. "Are you still gonna keep going?" My hands were shaking by my side and I stared at the man I loved, waiting for some kind of response to my heartfelt confession. A long pause ran between us.

'Come on…say something…" I thought to myself, desperate for an answer. I didn't want to break down in front of every one. I didn't want to show any weakness…I wanted to be strong…I would have to…

Finally Seifer shrugged his shoulders, and saluted his hand towards us.

"Rajin! Fujin! It's been fun!" I noticed a slight hint of sadness in his voice, which made my eye water even more and I ran towards the nearest door with Rajin close behind me, letting my tears run freely down my distraught face. This really was it…I really would never see Seifer ever again…Squall would probably kill him, or at least make him so decrepit that… I couldn't bring myself to think anymore…

My running slowed, now far away from the soon to be fighting arena. I slumped against a wall, my back facing the man who was steadily running behind me. I couldn't contain myself anymore. The tears and the misery flowed out of my eye as I mourned the loss I'd just experienced. I pounded the wall hard with my fist, mumbling again and again as I hit the cold surface incomprehensible words that I myself didn't really understand. I sensed Rajin waiting patiently behind me as I cried against the walled, completely emptying myself of all the love and friendship I'd ever known…and I'd still to fully realise the fact the Seifer was no longer a part of my life…

As I my shoulders began to stop racking in choked tears, Rajin placed his hand on my back, and turned my round to face him. He pulled my tired and heartbroken body to him, my lips and hands quivering against his warm body. I leant against him for all strength had left me, leaving me lifeless and jaded. My mind swirled making my head ache, and my vision blur with waterfalls of tears. I closed my eye and buried myself against Rajin's torso, wanting to disappear forever…

I could heard faint cries of battle, and guardian forces being summoned from some far off place, and I could hear his confident voice, so full of life and enthusiasm. But as I listened, strength no longer supported me, and I collapsed to the fall in a heap. I no longer had any awareness of time or space. I lay there with my eyes shut, listening softly to the shouts of battle, completely unaware of anything around me. I listened to the quiet clash of his gunblade, savouring the last memories I would have of the first person I ever loved…

'Goodbye Seifer…'

And then I heard him shout out in pain, and for an unknown reason I smiled to myself amidst my semi-unconscious state. It was over…Squall had won and Seifer was no more…

My journey was over.


	25. Chapter 22 Dreams of Loss

Chapter 22: Dreams of Loss

Fujin's POV

It was unlike any other day as I awoke to the sunlight streaming in through my window. My life had started anew and I had never felt better…Rajin and I lived in an apartment in Deling City, and life was being good to us. Yet everyday there was still that black void lingering in my heart…and I knew perfectly why that was still present. 

But everyday I pushed a smile onto my face, and pushed everything that had happened to the back of my mind, where nobody could touch it. Nobody would see my pain or feel my sorrow. I would ride it out alone, refusing any help that anyone offered to me. I wouldn't even let Rajin comfort me now. I knew I had to be strong, and by myself. 

That day Rajin had gone to work while I stayed at home. We worked much like a married couple would, in that Rajin would go out to work during the day, and I would stay at home playing the role of the wife. We were happy with our system we had worked out, but I think Rajin was doing more than his fair share. Ever since I refused his warm words of solace, he had taken everything upon himself, leaving me with nothing, perhaps giving me my space to work things out…and I thanked him for it. 

I lay on the sofa in our small but cosy living room, sighing at the depressing colours around me. Drab greys and browns filled the room, and I thought that as soon as we got some money, I personally was going to re-decorate. While my mind wondered over possible colour schemes, my eyes closed as I tried to envision the room. But instead I promptly dropped off to sleep. 

***

I dreamt of being back at Garden. Everyone was there, and there were no uncomfortable feelings towards anyone. I was walking down a corridor talking avidly to Rinoa and Quistis while Seifer and Rajin trailed some way behind us. Their smiles and happy faces comforted me slightly. 

We changed our course into the training centre, saying goodbye to the boys, and turned on our heels to practise our techniques against the wild monsters lurking in the greenery. It was strangely quiet amongst the bushes and I started to get a bad feeling churning in my stomach. I looked round for the others finding them close by, each of them also looking a little more frightened. There was a silence that filled the entire area, but then the storm of monsters unleashed themselves on us, leaping out from every direction, crying madly as they bounded towards us. 

I looked round at them, seeing in all directions. I blinked, realising for the first time I could see with both of my eyes…

'I can see…' I thought to myself, feeling a smile of power and confidence form on my face. 'I can really see!' I thought bewildered as a new source of power flowed through my veins. 

I readied my pinwheel, certain I would take these beasts down. But just then I was pushed to the ground by something. The unexpected blow caused my hand to slip underneath me, and my body weight was pushed down into my pinwheel, piercing my side. I screamed out in pain as the blood flowed freely from my side. I doubled up on the floor, scuffing the dirty ground with my boots as I clutched my side, blood seeping out from my hands. The pain was unbearable, and I screwed my eyes up tightly, clenching my teeth in the dirt. My breath was getting shorter as I gasped for air, and the extreme pain was causing me to lose conscious. As I wavered from one world to the other, I heard the tread of a heavy boot, and as I looked up I saw Tema tower over me grinning and glaring at me. All hope died inside of me as I saw Rinoa and Quistis had also been thrown to the floor not moving at all. 

"Not so tough now are you, you freak!" he taunted. "Where's your GF to save you now? Huh? Answer me you albino outcast!" Tema chanted in the same tone again. I looked up gasping for breath as I gazed frightened into his demonic eyes. "You think that GF makes you so special don't you? Well I'm going to take it from you!" 

But at that moment, Rinoa and Quistis had managed to pick themselves up off the floor, and before Tema could even move, they lunged at him, causing him to crash on the earthen floor. 

"How dare you treat Fujin like that?" they both screamed in his ear, struggling to keep him pinned down. But despite their efforts, Tema pushed them out of his way with a shout of anger. He put out his hand and almost instantly I could feel something in my chest being pulled out of me. I could feel my life long companion slip from my body as easily as she had entered my soul. I screamed out in agony, one hand clutching my side, and the other my heart. My body was being pulled in two directions, and I could feel me about to tear apart in the middle…

As she was finally pulled from my body after the hard, but weak efforts I had made to resist, I saw Quistis suddenly jump up again out of the corner of my eye. Pandemona's spirit was flying threw the air, finding its way towards its new owner, but as Tema grinned in victory, Quistis leaped in front of his palm, claiming Pandemona for herself, saving her from Tema's grasp. 

"You don't treat my friend like that you piece of scum…" she said darkly. By now Rinoa was standing too, armed with her own pinwheel, and Quistis had her whip in her hands, each glaring like demons. Tema stepped back hesitantly, muttering something and retreated like the coward he was.

I watched all this from my position on the muddy ground, silently praising the gods for my saviours. But just as they turned round to help me, my conscious slipped and I fell into the world of the dead…

***

I awoke with a start, shouting out as I leaped up like a disturbed cat, twitching from the surreal nightmare, still breathing quickly. My eye darted over every object and every space in the room. I didn't know what had come over me, but I suddenly felt very afraid. Something inside me was missing. My hand thudded to my chest, and I could feel my heart underneath my clammy skin begin to quicken. My breathing was getting increasingly faster hands shook as a thought flashed across my mind.

I remembered the dreams I had before, when something had become reality after I'd woken up. I remembered the time my shoulder bled in the orphanage and the possibility of Pandemona…

I tried hastily to use my magic. I closed my eyes and concentrated, waiting for the winds to engulf me as I summoned my GF…But nothing came. No air currents flew from my fingertips...Nothing…

I wouldn't believe it. There was no possible was for someone to draw Pandemona out of me. There was no one even here! I began to laugh in hysterics, trying to think through my madness. How could I even think the Pandemona had left me?

I tried again. But I couldn't even feel the wind magic flow through me anymore. 

'Where is she? Where could she have gone?' I thought wildly to myself. I felt the tears of resignation flow from my eye, and as they toppled over my eyelid, I thought back to the wonderful thought I had when I could see. I had been so confident and happy…now I was a nervous wreck…

'I wonder what I looked like…' I thought for a moment. But those thoughts were soon discarded as the realisation of the fact my partner had been ripped from my body caused me to cry out loud. I couldn't really believe she was gone. 

There was a void inside me again. This time even bigger and more frightening. I began to shiver and I knelt on the floor, shaking violently as the normal things I didn't let get to me penetrated my broken spirit, filling my mind with horribly terrifying thoughts. Mumbling foolishly in denial I rolled curled up on the hard floor from side to side, tears streaming down my face. I felt much colder and far more fragile, like I would break and shatter if anything touched me. 

Suddenly the doorbell rang and I sprang out of my ball so fast I knocked over a small coffee table with my foot. Shocked at the sudden noise I cowered, wondering what it was. It sounded again and the noise seemed so loud and shrieking, I covered my ears with my unsteady hands. I realised it was coming from the door, and I walked carefully as if I were stepping on broken glass. I peeped round the door as I opened it about an inch, and my eyes widened when I saw who was standing there, cuts and bruises visible on his face.

"You…" I whispered. I opened the door fully, and stared awe-struck. "Its really you…"

"Fujin…" he said softly while holding up his arms. "I'm so sorry…" I could see the sadness in his face.

"Seifer…you're…" I couldn't finish my sentence. I flung myself at him, burying myself in his warm trench coat, mumbling words that made no sense. Strong hands wrapped themselves around my frail form, and I didn't feel frightened anymore. I felt safe, secure in his embrace.

"Sshh…" he hushed me, silencing my mumbling words. He rubbed my back in small circles with his palms, easing my tense limbs. "Fujin…I'm so sorry…I'm so, so sorry…Please…forgive me…" I didn't reply but tightened my grip around him, wanting to be closer to him and away from my sorrows. Unconsciously I began to cry against his chest, soaking his shirt that lay against my eye.

"Fujin? What's wrong?" he said anxiously as he pulled me away from him. I felt the warmth leave me, taking with it the sense of security. I looked helplessly into his eyes, letting all my weakness show and revealing all of my depression.

"She's gone…" I whispered quietly. 

"Who's gone Fujin?" he said looking straight back at me. I couldn't break his gaze as I continued to stare blankly at him. I could see where he'd been hit, and the cuts of Squall gunblade had sliced his golden skin.

"Pa…" I couldn't bring myself to even say her name. "Pan…"

"Fujin…" he said bringing me against him once more. I think he understood. "You need to rest…" his voice had changed. It seemed more in charge than before. He knocked his foot against my knees and I fell into him as he picked me up in one clean movement. I leaned against his strong body as he carried my over to the couch where he laid me down and kneeled down beside where I rested my head. His gloved hand stopped on my cheek, brushing back the silver strands of hair that had fallen into my face. I smiled meekly up at him and he smiled in return. 

"Go to sleep." He said softly and I shut my eye in response. I heard him shift and get up, but I remained oblivious to his actions. A blanket fell down onto me, covering my body in his scent. I recognised the material as his own coat, and Seifer found my small hand. "I'm here…I'm not going anywhere…" he said soothingly.

"I missed you Seifer…" I breathed as sleep came to me. It didn't seem to matter anymore that Pandemona was no longer a part of me. My mind was overwhelmed with Seifer at that moment. He had filled the empty hole in my heart.

I couldn't see him, but I could feel him smiling…

---

Seifer's POV

Something hit me as strange the moment I had laid eyes on her…The way she had greeted me, the frightened look on her face as she opened the door and now this…

I had taken off my trench coat and had laid it her small body in an effort to keep her warm while she rested. She had looked very tired, but restless at the same time, and I wasn't sure what to do…The strong figure I had last seen at the Lunatic Pandora was completely the polar opposite to the girl I saw before me curled up on the sofa. Her spirit somehow seemed broken and it was as if her character had cracked.

I had expected to have the door slammed in my face, and had been preparing myself for it. I had expected to see a cold and confident Fujin greet me at the door, completely refusing my offer of apology. But instead a timid and afraid girl had welcomed me back without second thought. But beside that confusion she had been mumbling about something else, about her losing something…and as I looked around her small, humble apartment, I saw the table had been knocked over and the rug on the floor on the wooden floor was askew. 

Immediately my mind set off alarm bells, I wondered if Fujin had been all right until I had come. She had obviously been in a panic of some sort or another, although I never would have thought I'd live to see the day where the usually so strong Fujin had broken down…Inwardly I smiled, but I knew I was being cruel. The last few months had demanded a lot on her, and it ended up being too much for her…

As I held her small hand I remembered back to when I had last seen the fragile girl, now sleeping in front of me. I had seen how tired her face had been, and I had seen the change in character from when I had left her. Thinking back on it, I wished I had never brought Fujin or Rajin into this. I had been unfair to them, and I had caused them only more pain and suffering, especially for Fujin…

I continued to sit in silence, gently rubbing my thumb over the back of Fujin's hand as I watched her sleep, waiting for the moment when I would explain everything to her and make up for everything I had done to her. I would have to be careful with Fujin…and I knew the slightest thing could maybe cause her more pain. 

A smile broke out on my face as I watched her sleeping…She really did look like an angel when she slept. I held her hand in both of mine, feeling the cold still emitting from her skin. There was definitely something that was different about her, as if she were missing that belief in herself which she had worked so hard to build up over the years. 

And I would need to find out what…


	26. Chapter 23 Dreams of Friendship

Chapter 23: Dreams of Friendship

Seifer's POV

It was a long time before she stirred. Rajin had come home, shocked to see me inside his house. He had smiled and shook my hand harder than what I'd expected. He had grown strong over the years, and his muscular tanned arms showed it. He had slapped me hard on the back too, welcoming me home. I had smiled back and had left Fujin's side to talk with him.

I wanted to ask him if Fujin had been acting strangely, but Rajin was so wrapped up in asking me questions, I couldn't get a word in edgeways. He had long since turned in for the night after our talk, leaving me alone in the living room with Fujin, still sleeping on the couch. I straightened the rug on the floor as I knelt down beside her, hoping that she was all right.

I took her hand once more, flinching slightly at how cold her fingers were as they grazed my wrist. But as I touched her palm, her eye fluttered open, revealing a dull red orb. Her eye had changed too. Once I had seen fire blaze with passion there, but now the flame lay extinguished. 

"Seifer?" she mumbled as her hand left mine to rub her face. She sat up, my trench coat falling to the ground, and looked hesitantly around her. Her eye settled on me finally, looking as worried as when I had first seen her open the door. I got up off the floor and sat down next to her, placing a hand gently on her shoulder. Her eye trailed my movements and she looked up at me. 

"Are you all right?" I said, barely more than a whisper. Just by looking at her frightened face, my words left me. She didn't reply, but nodded uncertainly. "Tell me what's wrong Fujin…" She turned her eye away, but my hand caught her face, forcing her to look at me. Her breathing had quickened as she stared blankly into my eyes. "Please Fuu…" I pleaded.

"Seifer…" she whispered, her face showing her pain and sorrow. Her mouth opened, but no words came out. She took in a deep, shaky breath and let her head fall between her shoulders. "She's… she's gone." It was hardly audible. Her tiny hands clenched into fists, resting on her knees and her body tensed up under my hand.

"Who's gone Fujin? Tell me…It's ok…Come on Fuu…" I said, coaxing her to tell me what had happened. She brought her head up to look at me again, tears now streaming down her face. I was shocked to say the least. I couldn't take her being in so much pain anymore. I hated to see her cry when I couldn't do anything to comfort her. "Fujin…" I whispered while I enveloped the girl in my arms. "Don't cry Fuu…"

"She's gone Seifer," she said with a little more strength in her voice. "She's gone…"

"Who?" I said closing my weary eyes.

"Pan…Pa…" she couldn't bring herself to complete her sentence, but I could tell from just those few utterances who she meant. My eyes sprang open, wide with worry and concern.

"How?" I said taking her back to look at her. I couldn't understand what she was saying.

"I woke up and…and…she was gone!" Fujin whispered, her lips quivering. "I couldn't find her…she wasn't there when I woke up…and now…now I…I don't know…what to do anymore…Seifer," she rested herself back against my chest. "Please…help me."

"Fujin…" I sighed. I thought back to times before when she had bad dreams as I cradled her against me, rocking her slightly back and forth. There had been a time similar to this before…but I couldn't remember when it was…But I remembered that something had happened to her in her dreams and she had woken up with that done to her. "This has happened before hasn't it?" I questioned her.

"Yes." 

"What happened then?"

"I was going to die…" the way she whispered it with such fear sent shivers down my spine. "Matron was…hurting me and…she was going to kill me…"

"And what happened when you woke up?" I pressed on, trying to solve this strange mystery unfolding before me.

"I woke up… with…the wounds…" she said, a realisation in her words. She pulled away and looked at me. There was a brief silence in which I thought nothing. I stared into her red eye, the fire now rekindled. I smiled inwardly as I saw the life slowly exude back into her face again. This was the Fujin that I knew and loved.

"This is the same, isn't it?" I said. She nodded. 

Suddenly from nowhere, a strange high-pitched ringing noise entered my ears. It grew louder and louder as the seconds passed. I cried out loud as I couldn't take it anymore. My hands shot towards my ears, but it didn't help in the slightest.

"Seifer!? What's…happening?" Fujin shouted from beneath me, her hands also covering her face.

"I don't know!" My eyes felt heavy, and despite how I fought to keep them from falling, I failed. They closed tightly shut and I was whisked off to sleep, the droning screech slowly dying away…

***

Fujin's POV

I didn't know where I was when I opened my eye again, but I really didn't like what I was feeling at that moment. I was frightened. Truly terrified to the centre of my being. I stood in an unfamiliar territory of land, alone, the silence beginning to become deafening amongst the rain.

I called out, shouting Seifer's name, but no one answered. I shouted to Rajin, but again I was met with nothing. Only drops of rain falling on the grass.

I heard a footstep behind me. A heavy, lumbering stomp. I turned around suddenly, my mouth dropping at what I saw.

A huge, deep violet beast had materialised behind me. The spiral horns that erupted from the sides of its head followed the slow movement of its wide face, while its long, muscular arms hung lazily against its thin, hairy body. Bony wings stuck out of its back, the thin transparent film connecting the skeleton waving in the breeze. Its breath puffed out of its nostrils below its glaring yellow eyes. Long fangs hung over its mouth as it snarled and wheezed. Giant, powerful legs came from its almost non-existent body, sharp claws extending further along the ground.

I trembled, uttering meaningless words of fear as I stepped back, wanting to be as far away as possible from this omen of death as possible. 

"You don't want to be running away shrimp," Its deep voice bellowed. A bright light began to shine in his huge hands, and I shielded my eye. "Not when these two are in line." I opened my eye again gasping as I saw Seifer and Rajin clutched lifelessly in the beast's paws.

"Seifer! Rajin!" I shouted to them, but they remained silent, frozen in movement and speech. 

***

Seifer's POV

I didn't know how the hell I had gotten here, but all I knew was that I was soaked through to the bone, and that something was clamping my body so tightly I couldn't move. I saw Fujin standing alone in front of me and I looked across and saw Rajin in the same state, being held by some…damn huge purple hand! I began to panic slightly, but I jumped as I heard a huge voice explode from above me.

At that moment my head seared in pain and I shut my eyes tightly and clenched my teeth in agony. This feeling became frighteningly familiar and I suddenly realised that this was exactly the same as when sorceress Edea had possessed me…

I fought off the incoming attack, proving to be difficult. I felt the energy force itself deeper and deeper into my mind, but I couldn't let myself succumb to this again. I wouldn't hurt Fujin again! 

I screamed out, feeling the mind control retreat from my head and the hand gripping me suddenly loosened from the shock. I took my chance and freed my arms and pushed myself out of the prison and leapt to the floor before I could be caught again. I ran to Fujin looking back every few seconds to avoid getting swept away again. I reached the relived looking girl and spun around, Fujin safely behind me. I now gaped at the monster standing before me, baring its yellow stained teeth as it smirked.

"Seifer…"

"Don't worry…I'm here. I _will_ protect you Fujin." I said very seriously as I glanced toward her.

"So…you think you've escaped me do you? You're friend finds it a little harder to break free. Come, just try and save him." It taunted as it began to slowly stomp towards us.

***

Fujin's POV

I looked up at Seifer and heard him growl at the remarks the beast was giving him. His escape had somehow given me a little more courage and faith in myself and I felt ready to face this monster. 

But as I reached behind to my back, I realised my pinwheel wasn't lying in its usual place. Neither of us had any type of weapons, or magic for that matter. Now that I didn't have Pandemona, I couldn't use any of my wind magic, and I didn't think Seifer had any GFs either. 

We were both defenceless.

"Guess we'll have to fight hand to hand won't we?" Seifer said, not looking at me. 

"Yeah…But what can we do against that with no weapons?" I asked, keeping my sight fixed on the creature drawing ever closer to us. Seifer was silent for a moment.

"This is a dream isn't it? Think of them and maybe we'll get them." He suggested. So I shut my eye and concentrated on my pinwheel. Time was running out and the only hope we had was this.

I felt something weigh down my back and heard a clink of metal as something slid into place. I opened my eye again and without looking I went for my pinwheel behind me, waiting for my hands to touch something, hoping with all my heart that it would be there.

My hands grasped the wet, cold metal weapon and I felt power soar through my veins. Our chance was back with us. 

I looked across and saw Hyperion lie poised and ready for battle in Seifer's hands. I sighed in relief, but I suddenly felt something disappear in my hand. My pinwheel had disappeared.

"You've got to keep concentration…otherwise what we've materialised will disappear!" Seifer said, and I could hear the strain in his voice. I concentrated again and saw my weapon reappear in my hands.

The beast took its last step and we lunged into battle, readying our attacks. I let my pinwheel fly through the air, being careful not to aim at, or accidentally injure Rajin. It cut through the purple skin of its arm and it roared in pain. I saw Seifer jump high up into the air and thrust his blade downward into the monster, firing three bullets through the tough hide. 

It roared again, thrashing its free arm in the air, trying to swat Seifer down to the ground. Each time he jumped out the way, barely missing the long claws of the paw. From where I was standing I saw his gunblade gradually fade away into nothing as Seifer dodged the punches. 

As my pinwheel returned to me, I threw it into the air again, distracting the monster away from Seifer. It cut the side of its neck, sending dark blue blood spraying out over its curved horn. It fell forward slightly, and I realised my mistake. From that little extra distance it gained, the swaying arm caught Seifer clean across his left side. He was thrown to the ground; his gunblade vanishing as the monster steadied itself. 

Its yellow eyes glanced over toward me for a spilt second before picking up Seifer's body in its hand. It turned to face me, the only opponent left. A pale blue light began to radiate from its mouth, and before I could register what was happening, a beam of light shot through the air, unleashing the full capacity of its attack directly at me. 

I landed on the ground, rolling and spinning over from the blast. My pinwheel too had disappeared, my concentration diminished. At once I tried to get up, but my body, weakened from the blast, couldn't even move. Pain engulfed me as I screamed in agony as I got up to kneel; my shaking arms supporting myself. I craned my head to look upward, biting back the pain. I breathed deeply as my vision wavered. I wasn't going down like this. Not now…

I saw the blurry picture of the beast facing away from me, its black skeletal wings in full span. 

"Seif," I whispered, not having the strength to even finish my sentence. "Come…back…Seifer…Rajin…" I choked out as I began to crawl along the dusty plain of land, pulling my aching body over the grass.

I staggered to my feet, waving from side to side as I stumbled toward the monster. But I couldn't carry myself, and my legs buckled and I fell to the floor in a heap.

The monster turned round and began to walk over to me again, the dirty grin never leaving its ugly face.

"What in Hyne are you trying to do? You can't save them. Look at you. You can barely breathe you albino filth. What makes you think that you can rescue your friends now?

I pushed myself up, forcing my legs to stand and hold fast. I wouldn't let this sack of flesh take away my friends. I couldn't let that happen, for if I woke up…they may be lost forever…

"I could crush you right now," it shouted down at me. "But I'll think I'll kill you slowly instead… Where would the fun be in destroying you right now?" 

I said nothing, the only sound being the slow deep exhale of our breaths. 

The monster brought her two hands forward, each squeezing the limp bodies of Seifer and Rajin. It set Rajin down on his feet, his eyes blank. 

"Kill her." At once Rajin began to move mechanically toward me, his face set as grim as the dark skies above us. His staff materialised in his hand and sparks of electricity began to encircle him as Quetzacoatl appeared behind him, its wings drifting in the thick air effortlessly.

"Rajin…" I shouted at him. "Wake up Rajin!" but he kept coming, not hearing a word I'd said. I stepped backwards unsteadily. Without warning, a bolt of electric energy cracked through the air, landing less than an inch away from my foot. I gasped and looked with disbelief at Rajin.

'How could he?' I thought. 'How could he not see its me?' 

More bolts came firing at me, Quetzacoatl providing Rajin with an endless supply of ammunition. I ran, dodging each one with barely enough luck, every part of my body screaming in agony with each movement. 

I ran round to the side of the monster, Rajin close behind me. I looked up for a brief moment and saw him look menacingly at Seifer and his claws tightened around him, pressing the life out of his body. I saw its claws dig into the side of his body, piercing his clothes and flesh, blood dripping to the floor in a messy puddle. 

"Seifer!" I screamed as I froze in motion. But I realised as soon as I stopped I was struck down to the ground once more, the rain amplifying the blast. Rajin placed his heavy foot on my broken back keeping me still, forcing my to watch Seifer slowly die. I couldn't take watching my friend, my lover, die in the hands of this animal. Tears cascaded down my face, mixing with the rainfall and mud smeared across my cheeks as I cried out, begging Seifer to wake up, and for the monster to stop.

But it appeared deaf to my pleas, and continued to push its claws into Seifer's unconscious body.

"Seifer!" I cried as loud as I could. I pounded the ground and looked up towards the sky. The rain had stopped.

The heavens opened and something strangely familiar fell out of the sky. I smiled slightly as I laid down my head, letting sleep take me back to the world of the living. 

(AN: When they fell asleep, I was trying to be similar to the game, that time on the train when Squall and people were all sent to sleep by that noise…Just to clear that up.)

Haha! Never thought you'd see that again would you? Or should I say 'she'? All of you people who've read the sequel to this will know what I'm talking about…

****

*gasp* The final chapter is coming up! The very last chapter! I'm going to try and make it a whole year and update on New Years Day… Thank you all you readers who have bothered to read this. Special thanks to Platinum Angel1 and Fuu-sama, who kept my spirits up by reviewing this story, thank you! I'll try and post again on January 1st 2004! Have a good New Year everyone!


	27. Chapter 24 Dreams of Death

AN: This is it people! This is the very last chapter. *Sniff* I can't believe its been a whole year since this thing started, and now its ending… But then again the fun doesn't stop here. This baby is just the beginning to my other FF8 fic 'Childhood Dreams', (a rather long prelude but hey…) which I'm going to either possibly re-write (again I know…) or write an epilogue…or even both!

Anyway, I want to thank all my reviewers! I love you people! :D and Happy New Year to everyone. 

Here goes…

Chapter 24: Dreams of Death

Fujin's POV

I woke up right where I'd fallen asleep. I was leaning against something warm and was trapped in an embrace I wasn't expecting. I could hear nothing except the sound of my own voice breathing deeply in the silence. I was wide-awake despite just awakening from sleep, and I realised my own arms were hugging whatever I was leaning against. But something liquid was slowly seeping through to my clothes on my left side. I didn't know what it was, nor could I comprehend what had just happened.

Then it hit me. 

My hands frantically felt around the surface they were holding tightly against and I recognised the soft material of Seifer's clothes. I let out the breath I'd held in relief, and quickly pulled away to confirm what I thought couldn't be true.

There he was, right in front of me. The person I had thought I'd lost in my sleep was sitting right next to me. He was really here. 

"Seifer…" I whispered, a smile creeping to my lips. 

His eyes were closed, and I then realised that he wasn't moving. My eye travelled down to his side and I saw the deep gashes in his side where that monster had pierced him. Panic rose up in me in the blink of an eye, my smile gone. My heart leaped to my throat and my hands began to shake.

"Ra…RAJIN!" I shouted in rising alarm. I couldn't do anything to save him. My magic was gone.

"Fujin?" I heard Rajin's voice answer me in almost the same level of distress. I heard him come rushing out of his room, but I didn't see anything. My eye was blurred with tears. I saw his figure kneel beside me on the floor. "Fujin…step…step away ya know?" his voice shook in fright as he saw the bleeding unconscious man in front of me. 

Seifer fell forward as I scrambled onto the floor, praying to the goddess's that Seifer would make it through. Rajin extended his hands over Seifer's lifeless body and he shouted "Curaga!" at the top of his voice. 

I turned away not wanting to look, and I let the tears fall freely. He had been there right by my side a minute ago…and now he was balancing on the rope between life and death. 

I heard Rajin shift from his place and his hand came down on my shoulder firmly. I held my breath, preparing myself for the worst.

"He's gonna be ok ya know?" 

I snapped my head round, condolence filling my heart. 'He was going to be ok…'. But aside from those comforting thoughts, a fresh new wave of tears sprung from my eye and Rajin held me while I cried. But I didn't feel sad. I couldn't feel any more relieved…

***

I stayed by his side all day until he woke up. His soft breathing had been a sweet companion as I squeezed his hand while he slept. Every now and again when Rajin had left the room, I would hold his hand to my face, feeling the warmth of his lingering touch.

When he finally did awake, his eyes sprang open and he jumped from his position all in one quick movement. He cried out my name as he sat up, frightening myself as well. His eyes darted around the room quickly, seemingly confused at his current location. When he saw me, his gaze relaxed.

"Fujin…" he said softly. Fighting back the tears I nodded my head.

"I'm so glad you're all right." He said getting off the sofa, pulling me into his warm embrace. 

"I thought I lost you." We both whispered together. I smiled, his head resting against mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck, glad to finally be close to him again.

"Are you ok?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said, his gloved hand stroking the back of my head. "What was that thing anyway?"

"I don't know…But it doesn't matter now…" I said. "All that matters now is…is that you're here." I said, my voice shaking with uncertainty at the last few words. He pulled me back from his warmth, keeping the distance between us minimal. He rested his forehead against mine, our breaths brushing each other's skin. His hand moved from the back of my head to the side as he cupped my face. I could feel my pale skin flush under his soft gaze, and I cast my eye downwards, a little frightened by my situation.

Seifer tilted my face up to face him, and he removed the boundaries between us as he kissed me gently. I felt overwhelmed by his lips against mine, but just as quickly as it had started, Seifer pulled away slightly.

"Don't be afraid Fuu." And he kissed me again as I hesitantly paced my hands on his shoulders. I kissed him back, feeling dizzy with love. My hands slipped from his shoulders to the back of his neck as confidence filled me. 

A door clicked and squeaked as it was pushed open. Our kiss broke off suddenly as the sudden intrusion became apparent. Rajin stepped through, not even glancing toward Seifer or me as he strolled oblivious into the kitchen. We both followed his movements and as he left us in peace again, the door closing, Seifer looked back to me.

But I couldn't face him. I sat frozen, my head spinning from being light-headed. My hands were shaking, unsure of what I was feeling at that moment, and my head buzzed with excitement. 

I was breathing hard, my face unbearably hot, and I was beginning to feel that my head wasn't spinning for what I thought it should have been…

"Fujin…" Seifer snapped me out of my reverie. "Are you all right?" he said sounding a little worried. "I'm…I'm sorry if I…scared you…" 

I didn't reply. I couldn't. A sharp pain exploded in my forehead, and I couldn't concentrate or see anything surrounding me. My hands shot up to my head and held it tightly. 

"Fujin?" Seifer said more anxiously. "Fujin…What's the matter? Fujin!" he shouted as I collapsed to the floor, consciousness fading from my mind.

***

I was wandering through the woods near my home, my leg hurting from where my mother had beaten me. I limped across the tree roots and over the snapping twigs of the forest, walking to no particular destination.

I came to a clearing bordering on the mountainside, right on the edge of the forest. I had never walked this far before, but I didn't want to go back. Not to her. There was a cave amongst the large grey boulders of stone and a rushing river of clean water cascaded down from the rocky mound.

My boots splashed through the crystalline waters, soaking the material. I clambered over the rocks, pulling my small body over the round faces, wincing slightly when my leg fell against the hard, cold surface of the slabs of stone. I walked into the cave, following the winding passage of the tunnel, hearing the echoes of my footsteps bounce back at me. 

The tunnel ended in a large chamber, an underground lake lying still in the caves. Stalagmites and stalactites covered the cavern ceiling and floor, giving the area a beautiful appearance. But as I looked closer, a small ripple on the water's surface spread out towards the edges, and as I stood there longer, I felt the tremors underneath my feet.

Out of nowhere, the waters sprung up into the air, spraying the droplets of water into my red eye. I blinked in surprise and terror as I wondered what was happening. But as I looked up when the showers of water had passed, I almost ran away in fear. 

Before stood a glowing purple beast, floating in the air above the calming waters. Its shape was unrecognisable and somewhat frightening, but as I looked closer, I saw the kindness in the creature and felt the welcoming essence radiating from its spirit. It moved slightly, coming down to rest on the floor. I walked out to touch its strange body, somehow unafraid of this terrifying creature; the beast unflinching as my icy fingers came into contact. I looked up at it and smiled. 

A bright light enveloped the creature and myself, and I was scared that it would leave me. I stepped back, looking for it through the light. But it was nowhere to be seen. As the light faded away I stood alone again. But this time I felt different. I felt newborn powers awaken inside me, and I could feel it running through my veins and engulf my mind. 

Inside my mind I saw the beast reappear again, and it talked to me. It told me of the power and strength I now possessed and its name, which I'll never forget: Pandemona.

*-*-*

I emerged from the forest, knowing exactly what I had to do. I marched confidently towards my house in the village. I slammed the door open, shaking the house. I could hear my mother scream and yell from within its walls, cursing and swearing blindly. I stood firm in the doorway, awaiting her presence.

She turned from around the corner and stood directly in front of me. 

"You…You brat! How dare you slam the door like that in this god-forsaken house! You albino filth!" she came down to strike me with her strong hand, but I never moved, and she never touched me. 

My Guardian Force, Pandemona, stood behind me, my mother frozen in her tracks. For the first time I saw true fear on her face. I stared at her, pulling back the silver hair that had shielded my hideous scar.

"This is what you did to me. You murdered Dad. Now its your turn." 

Her eyes widened in fear and she hesitantly looked up to the beast behind me. I closed my eye as I heard her scream in pain. I felt her tall, huge body fly past me in the air as I became immune to the attack, slipping into the GFs world, watching the brutal attack, my face remaining unchanged.

As I returned to the plane of my world, I saw my mothers shrivelled body lie across the floor, blood splattered in the doorway. I stepped over her and walked away, Pandemona disappearing inside of me.

"Not so tough now are you?"

***

I awoke with a start, screaming as I returned to consciousness. I opened my eye, frightened of what I'd just seen. 

There directly in front of me was Seifer's face. I breathed hard as I looked into his serious but concerned eyes, wondering why I had dreamt of the day that I murdered my mother…


End file.
